


Como Manter um Coração

by where_is_hedwig



Series: Histórias em Hogwarts [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_is_hedwig/pseuds/where_is_hedwig
Summary: — Roubar o seu coração foi difícil, e eu não tô planejando devolver ele.Junte-se aos cinco meninos nos altos e baixos de seus últimos momentos em Hogwarts.**tradução do trabalho original de @taegirights, todos os créditos destinados ao perfil.**translation of original work by @taegirights, all credits to the account.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Histórias em Hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931851
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Date com um Falso Criminoso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Keep a Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277990) by [taegirights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegirights/pseuds/taegirights). 



> Os títulos dos capítulos desta terceira parte são de autoria minha, mas a autora permitiu que eu os utilizasse como se fossem parte da história original. Obrigada, Nez sz 
> 
> The chapter titles in this third part were all given by me, but the author has allowed me to use them as if they were part of the original story. Thank you, Nez sz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Date with a Fake Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Eu não entendo por que você tá tão nervoso.

Yeonjun riu enquanto Soobin olhava ao redor, curioso. O bairro Trouxa não era tão diferente do que ao que estava acostumado. 

— O que vamos fazer hoje?

— Você queria ir no cinema, né?

O menino de cabelo cinza tomou a mão de Soobin, entrelaçando seus dedos antes de balançar seus braços juntos.

Quando as Férias de Primavera - ou de Páscoa - começaram, Soobin pediu a Yeonjun que o levasse ao “Mundo Trouxa”.

O que realmente quisera dizer com aquilo: ele queria saber como era um shopping.

Soobin estreitou os olhos, tentando ler um pequeno pôster na janela de uma loja. Ele puxou a mão de Yeonjun ao se aproximar dele, olhos se arregalando antes de olhar de volta para o Sonserina.

— Show de Magia?

Yeonjun riu ao olhar para o panfleto, um homem com uma cartola preta e bigode pontudo anunciando um parque de diversões estampado. 

— Ah, a gente deveria ir lá.

— O quê? — Soobin silvou — Ele tá fazendo magia pra Trouxas. É um criminoso.

O Lufa-Lufa franziu as sobrancelhas com raiva quando Yeonjun riu mais uma vez.

— Ele não faz magia de verdade.

— Tá dizendo aqui — ele apertou um dedo contra o pôster — Show. De magia.

— Truques de Trouxa — Yeonjun sorriu para ele — Ele é um ilusionista. 

— Hã? — Soobin se virou para ele novamente, franzindo a testa, boquiaberto.

— Vamos até lá — Yeonjun deu um passo para trás, ambas as mãos segurando as de Soobin, tentando arrastá-lo — Você vai ver.

Soobin revirou os olhos antes de seguir seu namorado. 

— Se eu vir algo suspeito, vou denunciar ele.

Esperando na fila para pagar os ingressos, Soobin parecia completamente horrorizado, para dizer o mínimo. Ele encarava as pessoas ao seu redor, falando, rindo e comendo. 

— O que foi? — Yeonjun olhou para ele, preocupado.

— Você não tá ouvindo essa gritaria? — ele franziu o cenho.

— Meu Deus, Soobin.

— Eles tão sendo torturados.

Yeonjun se curvou para frente, rindo e agarrando a camiseta de Soobin para se apoiar, enquanto o mais alto o olhava feio.

— Eles tão se divertindo — ele respirou fundo, um dedo enxugando o canto de seu olho enquanto tentava se acalmar — Nas montanhas-russas.

As pessoas na fila em frente a eles andaram e Yeonjun pagou pelos ingressos. Soobin não o esperou ao adentrar mais o parque.

Assim que sentiu Yeonjun se juntando ao seu lado, ele apontou para uma das atrações.

— O que é o círculo?

— Roda gigante — Yeonjun sorriu. 

— E os cavalos falsos? — Soobin apontou para o brinquedo à frente deles.

— O carrossel? — ele deu uma risadinha — A gente pode ir nele, não dá medo.

Soobin engoliu em seco ao olhar novamente para o maior brinquedo, no qual as pessoas gritavam.

— Tem certeza que tão se divertindo?

— Quer tentar ir nele?

Ele balançou a cabeça, tomando a mão de Yeonjun e o arrastando até o carrossel.

— Não sei se é seguro.

— É, sim — o Sonserina riu.

— Confiar na sua ciência Trouxa pra desafiar a gravidade? Não, obrigado.

***

— De novo! — Soobin balançou os punhos animadamente quando o brinquedo parou.

— A gente ficou no Barco Viking as quatro últimas vezes seguidas, amor — Yeonjun choramingou, já se levantando de onde se sentava — Você não quer tentar outra coisa?

— Não.

Yeonjun suspirou e se levantou.

— Eu te compro uma maçã do amor.

Soobin sorriu para ele e o seguiu até a tenda, seu medo de invenções Trouxas já completamente superado.

— Ah, eu gosto delas.

Ao pagar pela guloseima, Yeonjun não conseguiu evitar de sorrir por causa do bom humor de seu namorado. Dando-lhe a maçã do amor, eles se puseram a caminhar novamente.

— Elas são tão grudentas — o mais alto estalou os lábios depois de dar a primeira mordida — Vou ter que lavar o rosto depois.

Yeonjun deu uma risadinha e projetou os lábios, Soobin percebendo e depositando um beijinho melado neles. Ambos sabiam o quão nojentos eram com suas demonstrações públicas de afeto, e nenhum deles dava a mínima. 

— Yeonjun? — um menino com cabelos verdes neon alguns passos à frente olhou para os dois — Choi Yeonjun?

Yeonjun olhou nos olhos do menino, que sorriu e foi até eles.

— Oi.

— Há quanto tempo, cara — o menino sorriu — Você é… 

Ele apontou um dedo entre os dois, e Soobin o encarou com olhos arregalados.

— Gay? — Yeonjun ergueu uma sobrancelha — Sou. 

— Ah — Cabeça Neon riu nervosamente — Tudo bem-

— Eu sei que tudo bem — ele rebateu, impassível.

— Okay… — ele deu um passo para trás — Hã, eu tenho que ir agora. 

Soobin assistiu ao que o menino se afastou antes de soltar a respiração.

— Achei que ele fosse perguntar se a gente era bruxo.

— Trouxas nem acreditam em magia, Bin. 

— Pois deveriam — Soobin franziu a testa antes de morder sua maçã — E se não acreditam, por que pagam um criminoso pra ver um "Show de Magia"?

Ele riu.

— Ele não é um criminoso.

— É o que veremos. 

Yeonjun gostava de ver aquele lado de Soobin, brincalhão e curioso.

Infelizmente, a maçã do amor acabou por terminar na lata de lixo, juntamente com todo o restante que estava no estômago de Soobin, enquanto ele se curvava sobre ela depois de sair da montanha-russa. 

— Pronto, pronto — Yeonjun torceu o nariz ao dar batidinhas nas costas de Soobin. 

— Argh — ele franziu as sobrancelhas, respirando com dificuldade.

— A gente deveria ir lavar seu rosto de novo.

— Quero ir pra casa.

Yeonjun franziu os lábios.

— Você não queria ver o show de magia?

— Não, eu não preciso ver um impostor. 

Yeonjun riu e o levou aos banheiros. Depois, eles estavam prontos para ir embora. 

— Eu te levo até o ponto de ônibus.

— Mas é do lado oposto de onde você precisa ir — Soobin olhou para ele antes de abrir sua garrafa de água — Eu te levo em casa e depois vou andando até o ponto.

Yeonjun franziu o cenho.

— Você não conhece a área, e aliás, a viagem é longa.

— Não é tão longa assim — o mais alto sacudiu a cabeça. 

Estava relativamente cedo, mas Soobin tinha um toque de recolher, especialmente depois que começara a passar tempo em meio a Trouxas. A viagem de ônibus durava trinta minutos, portanto, Yeonjun fez uma pequena playlist de viagem para ele. 

— Talvez um dia desses você consiga dormir na minha casa — Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

— Ou você pode vir pra minha ca- Peraí, deixa pra lá.

— O quê? — Yeonjun suspirou dramaticamente — Por que não? Eu quero ir.

Soobin suspirou. 

— Você sabe que é uma bagunça — ele tomou a mão de Yeonjun na sua — Eu quero conhecer a sua mãe. 

— Você sabe que… alguns dias ela tá melhor que outros. 

— Eu sei — ele sorriu suavemente — É só me dizer quando for um bom dia.

Yeonjun sorriu de volta para ele e olhou para seu caminho novamente.

— Ah — ele apontou para o ponto de ônibus — Olha só quem tá aqui.

— Taehyun!

Era difícil não notar o cabelo vermelho recém tingido. O Corvinal ergueu o olhar do celular e acenou para o casal.

— Achava que o Soobin tinha Trouxofobia severa — ele deu uma risadinha. 

— A gente tá trabalhando nela — Yeonjun assentiu, vendo a sacola de presente ao lado do ruivo — Foi fazer compras?

— Ah, verdade — Soobin deu um pulinho — O aniversário do Beomgyu é essa semana. 

— Ele vai fazer festa ou algo assim?

Taehyun balançou a cabeça. 

— Talvez a gente consiga se reunir algum dia. 

— Mas eu tenho toque de recolher — Soobin fez biquinho.

— O que vocês tão fazendo aqui, afinal?

— A gente foi no negócio divertido.

Taehyun encarou Yeonjun, pedindo uma explicação.

— A gente foi num parque de diversões. 

— Você curtiu?

— Sim e não — Soobin pensou — A gente foi lá mais pra ver um criminoso.

Taehyun se virou para Yeonjun novamente, esperando mais uma explicação.

— Tinha um mágico Trouxa. 

— Mas a gente não conseguiu ver ele — o mais alto choramingou. 

— Ah, eu conheço alguns truques. 

— Você é um bruxo, eu não ligo.

Taehyun revirou os olhos. 

— Eu conheço uns truques Trouxas de carta — ele vasculhou os bolsos — Aqui.

— Isso são cartões de agências? — Yeonjun deu um passo em direção a ele.

— Não importa, deixa eu fazer o truque.

Soobin franziu o cenho.

— O que são cartões de agências?

— Quer ver o truque de carta ou não?

Yeonjun se virou para seu namorado.

— Eles te recrutam pra ser, tipo, cantor ou modelo. Coisas assim.

— Como você conseguiu isso? — eles se voltaram para Taehyun, que tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. 

— Ganhei eles porque eu sou bonito. 

— Por que a gente não ganha, também, então? — Soobin fez bico.

— Pode pegar esses — Taehyun suspirou ao dar os cartões a Soobin — Eu tenho vários, e você não liga pra truques de mágica. 

— Você não pode fazer magia aqui. 

Yeonjun riu. 

— Mesmo fora de Hogwarts, você ainda é um Monitor Chefe — ele sacudiu a cabeça — Ele ficou com medo que alguém tivesse descoberto que a gente é bruxo mais cedo. 

— Na verdade, ele queria saber se a gente era gay — Soobin torceu o nariz — O Yeonjun foi tão durão, também, ficou tipo “Sim, a gente é, o que é que tem?”. Foi tão legal.

Taehyun assentiu com um suspiro.

— Deve ser legal — ele lhes direcionou um sorriso rígido quando um ônibus parou em frente a eles — Bom, meu busão chegou. Até mais.

Soobin e Yeonjun o observaram entrar no ônibus, e depois se sentaram no banco do ponto, vendo-o partir. 

— Você acha que a gente irrita o Taehyun? — Soobin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Nem acho.

***

— Que merda, as fotos nem se mexem.

— É uma pintura, Soobin.

— É uma pintura chata — Soobin se virou, observando o resto da exposição.

— Você queria vir aqui — Yeonjun riu.

Soobin pediu a ele para visitar um museu depois que seu pai lhe dissera que ele deveria aprender mais sobre a cultura Trouxa. 

— O filme gigante na parede foi melhor.

— O cinema? É, foi mesmo.

Soobin bufou.

— Não tem nem pipoca aqui. 

O menino de cabelo cinza riu, vendo Soobin franzir o cenho em frente a todas as pinturas, mas ainda assim encarando todas elas. 

— Vou comprar comida pra você depois.

Soobin se virou, olhos sorrindo para ele.

— Daqueles caminhões?

Yeonjun foi até o lado de Soobin, parando em frente a uma pintura azul.

— Você vai ter que me pagar de volta de algum jeito. 

— Achei que você aceitava abraços e beijos. 

— Até eu perceber que é uma péssima jogada financeira.

O mais alto projetou os lábios e socou seu braço, fazendo Yeonjun se desequilibrar levemente.

— Você é tão fraco.

— Fraco? — Yeonjun arregalou os olhos — Como se você não tentasse me quebrar no meio toda hora.

Soobin deu uma risadinha e se virou para a pintura.

— Qual a finalidade delas?

— Algumas pessoas só gostam de olhar pra coisas bonitas.

Rindo, o Lufa-Lufa se virou para ele novamente.

— É por isso que você me trouxe aqui com você?

— O quê?

— Ah, sabe… — Soobin o encarou por um tempo, Yeonjun totalmente confuso — Olhar pra coisas bonit-

— Ah! — Yeonjun bateu palmas antes de rir — Ah, é uma piada.

— É, brigado por esclarecer.

O menino de cabelo cinza riu novamente, um pouco forçado.

— Você é engraçado, Soobin.

— Era pra você me chamar de bonito, mas tudo bem.

— Eu já te chamei de engraçado, vamos com uma mentira por vez.

Daquela vez, Soobin o socou com força de propósito.

***

Yeonjun acordou quando o ônibus parou com um solavanco, levantando a cabeça do ombro de Soobin e ouvindo-o cantarolar a música que escutava.

Ele tirou os fones dos ouvidos e sorriu para ele.

— A gente desce no próximo ponto.

Yeonjun olhou ao redor. O ônibus estava quase vazio àquela altura.

— É melhor você se segurar.

— Quê? — Yeonjun quase não teve tempo de se virar para Soobin antes de o ônibus acelerar, lançando-o contra seu assento. 

_Mas que porra?_

Soobin riu ao seu lado. Yeonjun o agarrou para se apoiar quando o ônibus fez uma curva rápida, jogando-o para um lado.

Se Soobin não tivesse colocado um braço à sua frente, ele teria esmagado o rosto contra o assento dianteiro quando o ônibus parou novamente. 

— O quê? — ele repetiu. 

— Um ônibus mágico, besta — Soobin se levantou, suas covinhas ainda visíveis enquanto tentava conter o riso — Vamos, esse é o nosso ponto.

Yeonjun olhou ao redor rapidamente, levantando-se e seguindo Soobin para fora do ônibus.

Parecia como voltar no tempo, como se estivesse visitando um velho vilarejo no interior. Ele caminhou atrás de Soobin, observando a cidade.

Mesmo antes de se mudar para a área Trouxa, ele nunca estivera perto daquele tipo de povo mágico. As pequenas casas na área rural, as crianças brincando do lado de fora, o aroma vindo da pequena padaria enquanto uma senhora acenava para Soobin, tudo lembrava a Yeonjun da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

— Dez minutos descendo aquela rua — Soobin apontou para uma ruela de pedra — e você chega na casa do Kai.

— Sério? A gente deveria ir visitar ele algum dia.

— Deveria — o mais alto anuiu. 

Yeonjun olhou ao redor mais uma vez.

— Isso é uma cidade de Lufa-Lufas?

Soobin parou de andar e franziu o cenho.

— Hm — tombando a cabeça para um lado, ele trauteou — Nunca pensei nisso.

— Esse lugar é muito Lufa-Lufa.

— Como era o seu bairro antes de você se mudar pra área Trouxa?

— Hã… — Yeonjun piscou — Não era cidade grande nem nada, mas tinha um campo de Quadribol por perto-

— Nenhum lago?

— Lago? — Yeonjun franziu as sobrancelhas — Não que eu me lembre-

— Pedras? Masmorras?

Ele riu.

— Nada de arquitetura Sonserina, não.

Soobin bufou. 

— Não conheço nenhuma vila ou cidade exclusiva das outras Casas.

— Acho que é só uma coincidência — Yeonjun deu de ombros.

— Vou perguntar pro meu pai depois.

Yeonjun riu, e eles começaram a caminhar novamente até que Soobin apontou para uma loja alta.

— Ali.

Ele levou alguns instantes para processar que tudo acima da loja era a casa de Soobin. Uma grande placa de madeira no topo da entrada lia “Varinhas do Kim”.

— “Do Kim”? Não “do Choi”?

— Minha mãe se casou de novo, dessa vez com um Kim — ele levou uma mão à grande porta, que rangeu ao se abrir.

Soobin lhe dissera, na forma de um aviso, que seu número de irmãos dobrara quando seus meio-irmãos se juntaram a eles, tornando a casa uma bagunça.

Eles entraram na loja, e, dentro, dois homens limpavam e varriam o chão de madeira.

— Você finalmente trouxe ele — um deles sorriu. 

— Cala a boca — Soobin torceu o nariz — A mãe e o pai tão em casa?

O outro homem balançou a cabeça.

— Ainda tão na casa da tia.

O Lufa-Lufa anuiu e empurrou Yeonjun mais para dentro da loja. Nos fundos, uma escada de madeira guiava o caminho para cima, onde aparentemente estavam a sala de estar e de jantar, com uma grande mesa e muitas cadeiras.

— Esse é o… — um homem piscou e caminhou lentamente até Yeonjun — Azulzinho!

— Ah, — Yeonjun riu nervosamente — a gente se viu na estação, né?

— Sim — ele sorriu — Que pena que você não é mais azulzinho, Azulzinho.

— Vamos parar com o Azulzinho? — Soobin revirou os olhos — A gente vai estar no meu quarto.

— Hoje é seu dia de faxina — seu irmão ergueu as sobrancelhas — E eu quero conversar com ele.

O homem apontou para Yeonjun, que desviou os olhos para o resto do cômodo, pousando-os em outro homem, que dava risadinhas discretamente com um copo nas mãos.

— Deixa eles em paz, Seokjin — o outro homem riu — A gente já teve a idade deles.

— Eu… — Soobin olhou para eles, alarmado — A gente não- a gente não ia fazer… nada.

— Some com essa cara de culpa, então — seu irmão estalou a língua — Tá bom, eu faço sua parte da faxina.

— Em troca de quê?

— Você lava a louça.

— A louça? — Soobin choramingou.

— Pois é, é assim que eu tô por dentro, também — ele riu — Vai.

Soobin agarrou o braço do Sonserina e o puxou para fora do recinto, em direção a mais escadas.

— Não faz nenhum barulho — ele sussurrou quando subiram mais um andar. Yeonjun apenas assentiu enquanto continuavam até o último nível. 

— Quem fica no andar de baixo?

— Minhas irmãs — Soobin suspirou, andando pelo corredor — Se souberem que você tá aqui, elas vão surtar e fazer você tomar conta do meu sobrinho.

— Awn, que fofo.

— É, claro.

Ele abriu a porta de seu quarto. Assim como o resto da casa, tudo era colorido e apertado, mas ainda assim muito aconchegante e acolhedor.

— Você quer, hã, dormir aqui essa noite? — Soobin mordeu o lábio.

— Hã, talvez.

— E o jantar?

Yeonjun riu.

— Com a sua família?

— É, né — ele fez uma careta — É melhor comer aqui em cima ou lá fora — ele se sentou em sua cama.

Yeonjun sorriu e se sentou ao seu lado.

— Não importa.

Soobin ergueu o olhar para encará-lo, seus olhos passando pelos de Yeonjun para os seus lábios antes de ele se inclinar para beijá-los. Yeonjun ainda sorria quando levou uma mão à mandíbula do mais alto, beijando-o de volta.

Soobin virou seu tronco, longas pernas trombando contra si mesmas enquanto tentava abraçar Yeonjun, que estava prestes a se aproximar quando uma batida forte na porta fez Soobin dar um pulo para trás.

— Ai — Yeonjun levou uma mão à cabeça depois que eles trombaram as testas.

— Soobin — a voz de uma menina veio pelo outro lado da porta — A mãe chegou, ela quer conhecer seu namorado.

O Monitor Chefe olhou de volta para Yeonjun com olhos arregalados.

— Ai, não. As meninas sabem que você tá aqui.

***

— Argh, tô cansado — Soobin se espreguiçou, voltando ao seu quarto após um banho. Ele lançara um feitiço na louça para que se lavasse sozinha, de qualquer forma.

Yeonjun já havia vestido o pijama que Soobin lhe emprestara.

— Seu sobrinho tem muita energia.

— Ah, eu sei — Soobin riu, jogando-se na cama.

Ele se deslocou mais para um lado para que Yeonjun pudesse se deitar perto dele, ambos encarando um ao outro. A cama rangia debaixo deles com cada movimento.

— Sua cama faz muito barulho — Yeonjun sussurrou.

— Você tá com medo de eles entenderem mal?

— Tô.

— Que pena, eles vão entender mal de qualquer jeito.

Yeonjun revirou os olhos e se aproximou.

— Essa é a primeira vez que dá pra realmente deitar sem ser pequeno demais pra gente.

— Então você não gosta de dormir de conchinha nos sofás?

— Só cala a boca e me abraça logo.

Soobin deu uma risadinha antes de envolver Yeonjun com um braço e trazê-lo para mais perto de seu peito.

— Boa noite — ele murmurou.

— Boa noite.

— Te amo.

Yeonjun sorriu.

— Também te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiê ~~  
> Tô de voltaa uhul quem amou  
> Perdão o sumiço kkj eu sei que não é muita gente que lê a minha tradução, mas se fosse eu acompanhando alguma coisa e a autora sumisse por dois meses e meio eu ficaria um pouco emputecida :')  
> Enfim, voltei! E demorei umas três vidas pra traduzir só esse primeiro capítulo, mas não tem problema. Não sei se vou conseguir manter certa regularidade nas postagens, já que eu não tô totalmente de férias e minha faculdade já volta em março, mas eu vou postar sempre que der.  
> Acho que por ora é só! Veremos quais dificuldades de tradução me aguardam à frente, lembrando que qualquer mudança Maior vai ser sempre informada aqui pelas notas, explicada e justificada.  
> Obrigadinhaa ^^  
> \- Bia sz


	2. Pensando Demais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Overthinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Taehyun não queria admitir, mas estava com inveja de seus amigos.

Caminhando pela rua, de mãos dadas, trocando beijos e risadinhas, com orgulho do que tinham. Mesmo que estivesse feliz por eles, seu coração ficava apertado ao ver algo que ele não poderia experienciar. 

Ele riu de si mesmo ao imaginar Beomgyu no lugar de Yeonjun. Se alguém os abordasse, perguntando se eram gays, será que ele pensaria duas vezes antes de negar?

Saindo do elevador, enquanto tentava não ficar de mau humor, ele encontrou a mãe de Beomgyu fechando a porta do apartamento atrás de si.

— Ah, Taehyun — ela sorriu — Não sabia que você ia vir. 

Erguendo a sacola em suas mãos, ele sorriu de volta.

— Vim dar isso pra ele.

— Bom, pode entrar — ela abriu a porta novamente — Tô indo comprar o jantar de hoje, se você quiser se juntar a nós.

Taehyun assentiu.

— Eu ia gostar de ficar.

— Que bom. O Gyu tá no quarto dele.

— Como sempre — ele deu uma risadinha nervosa. A mulher lhe deu um último sorriso antes de ir embora.

Taehyun tirou os sapatos na entrada. O apartamento branco estava silencioso como sempre enquanto ele se dirigia ao quarto de Beomgyu, sua porta entreaberta.

Ele espiou para dentro dela, não encontrando seu namorado de primeira, mas ouvindo seus suspiros pesados. Beomgyu estava no chão, fazendo flexões, até que a risada de Taehyun o fez olhar para cima.

— Tá fazendo o quê aqui? — Beomgyu sentou-se com um sorriso.

— O que _você_ tá fazendo? — Taehyun abriu a porta para entrar, fechando-a rapidamente mais uma vez: uma das regras de Beomgyu para que eles pudessem agir como um casal.

Beomgyu se levantou e lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Taehyun, ficando um pouco vesgo ao se inclinar para um beijo, como se não quisesse parar de ver o rosto de Taehyun. 

Taehyun suspirou no beijo, pousando as mãos na cintura de Beomgyu. O Grifinória se afastou com uma risadinha e o abraçou.

— Você sempre ri quando a gente se beija — Taehyun revirou os olhos — O que tem de tão engraçado?

— Ainda fico com frio na barriga.

Taehyun piscou, a resposta surpreendendo-o ao tentar dar um passo para trás, e Beomgyu o abraçou mais apertado novamente, respirando fundo com o rosto em seu pescoço. 

Tudo que Beomgyu fazia passava a impressão de que era como se fosse a última vez que iria acontecer, e Taehyun não tinha certeza sobre como se sentia em relação a tal pressentimento.

— Comprei um presente pra você.

Beomgyu o soltou e deu um grande sorriso.

— Não precisava — ele disse animadamente, contradizendo suas palavras ao esperar que Taehyun lhe passasse a sacola. 

— Feliz aniversário, Cookie. 

Ele fisgou a caixinha de veludo, abrindo-a para mostrar uma corrente prateada com um cadeado. 

— A chave tá aqui — Taehyun apontou para sua própria orelha, onde jazia um brinco com um penduricalho em forma de chave. 

— Fofo.

— É brega — Taehyun torceu o nariz — Tô percebendo só agora. 

— Não, eu amei — Beomgyu sorriu — Obrigado.

Ele tentou colocar a corrente, mas Taehyun afastou sua mão para ajudá-lo.

— Combina com o visual e-boy.

— Não me chama de e-boy — Beomgyu revirou os olhos. Ele depositou outro beijinho nos lábios de Taehyun antes de ir até sua cama.

— Por que você tava fazendo exercício no quarto? — Taehyun o seguiu — Tem uma academia a menos de dois quarteirões daqui. 

— Vou fazer uns treinos com pesos essa semana — ele se sentou na cama.

— Me fala quando, que aí eu consigo ir pra ficar na esteira enquanto você treina. 

Beomgyu trauteou e tomou a mão de Taehyun, fazendo-o se sentar ao seu lado.

— Eu queria conversar sobre algo. 

— O quê?

— Meus pais mencionaram uma coisa.

— Eu devo ficar preocupado? — Taehyun franziu as sobrancelhas.

Beomgyu riu.

— Não, é uma coisa boa — ele o assegurou, polegar acariciando sua mão — Eles tão pensando em me comprar um apartamento só pra mim depois que eu me formar.

— Ah.

— Eu pensei que, talvez… — Beomgyu mordeu o lábio — a gente pudesse ir morar junto? Quando você se formar, claro.

Taehyun mais uma vez se lembrou do quão diferentes eles eram. Os irmãos de Beomgyu já viviam no exterior, e dali a menos de um ano ele iria se mudar daquela casa, também.

— Eu, bom, — Taehyun desviou o olhar — vou precisar de um emprego.

— Um emprego? — Beomgyu franziu a testa — Se isso for sobre as despesas-

— Eu também preciso ajudar meus pais — ele engoliu em seco — Não sei se as coisas vão mudar até lá, mas… 

— Okay — Beomgyu lhe deu um pequeno sorriso — Quer dizer, é daqui a dois anos, então… — ele deu de ombros — Foi só uma ideia.

— Okay — Taehyun repetiu.

Beomgyu inspirou antes de soltar sua mão, e olhou ao redor de seu quarto.

— Quer jogar alguma coisa?

— Claro — Taehyun observou enquanto Beomgyu se dirigia ao console em sua prateleira e os jogos ao lado.

— É meu aniversário, então eu escolho.

— Você não tá bravo, né?

— Bravo? — Beomgyu se virou com um sorriso — Não, amor, ainda tem muito tempo até a sua formatura. 

— É, talvez as coisas mudem.

— É — Beomgyu lhe deu outro sorriso antes de se virar, fazendo um péssimo trabalho para esconder o jeito que seus ombros estavam caídos.

***

— Aliás, os outros mencionaram que a gente deveria sair todos juntos um dia — os olhos de Taehyun estavam vidrados na tela.

— É, — Beomgyu apertou os botões de seu controle com força — eu conversei com eles por mensagem hoje. 

— O Soobin tem vindo pra essa área ultimamente, a gente só precisa que o Hyuka faça o mesmo.

Beomgyu pausou o jogo e se virou para Taehyun.

— Soobin? Ele tinha medo de Trouxas. 

— É, bom, as pessoas mudam — Taehyun ainda olhava para a tela.

— Tudo bem pro Kai vir aqui também?

— Sim, ele me visitou algumas vezes — ele olhou para baixo, fitando suas mãos.

— A gente deveria fazer alguma coisa, então.

Houve uma batida na porta.

— Meninos, o jantar tá pronto.

***

— Taehyun, querido, o que você fez com o seu cabelo? — a mãe de Beomgyu suspirou, sentada em frente a ele.

— Mãe — Beomgyu alertou.

— Ah, o vermelho ficou um pouco mais… intenso do que eu pretendia.

— Pelo menos o Beomgyu pintou o dele de preto de novo — seu pai disse em volta de uma porção de arroz.

— Taehyun, — a mulher sorriu novamente — você quer que eu te apresente pra uma menina que eu conheço?

— Mãe — Beomgyu franziu o cenho, mais irritado desta vez.

— O quê? Ela é bem bonita, e eu acho que-

— Mãe!

A mesa ficou quieta depois disso. Taehyun pigarreou e sorriu para ela.

— Sinto muito, eu já tô saindo com uma pessoa no momento.

— Ah, que pena. O Beomgyu também não quer conhecer ela — a mulher então se virou para seu marido — Sabe aquela mulher que jogava tênis comigo? Então, a filha dela-

Taehyun suspirou em silêncio, tentando focar em seu prato novamente. Debaixo da mesa, Beomgyu apertou ligeiramente a sua coxa, talvez como forma de assegurá-lo ou como forma de se desculpar, antes de retirar sua mão.

***

— Taehyun?

Ele piscou, o burbúrio alto do café retornando aos seus ouvidos. Kai sacudiu a cabeça em frente a ele.

— Você tá brisando demais hoje.

— Foi mal — Taehyun riu ao se arrumar em sua cadeira — Eu te fiz vir aqui.

— Melhor que ficar em casa o dia inteiro — Kai deu de ombros, tomando um gole de seu chocolate — Ai, quente.

— Por que você não me ligou?

— Não queria incomodar — ele deu de ombros — Além disso, o Soobin tem vindo em casa, às vezes com o Yeonjun.

— E eles não ficam de melação? 

— Mais ou menos — Kai pegou seu celular e o bloqueou novamente — Eles não são tão ruins.

— Eles ainda tão na fase da lua de mel, pelo jeito? — Taehyun riu.

— Você acha?

— Sim, por isso que eles tão sempre quase se engolindo — Taehyun tomou um gole de sua batida de manga — Além do mais, não foi na terceira semana de namoro que eles começaram a dizer “eu te amo”, ou algo assim?

— Isso é cedo demais?

— Tipo, — ele franziu o cenho — é.

Na verdade, Taehyun não sabia quão cedo era “cedo demais” para dizer que se ama alguém. Ele também não sabia quando era “tarde demais”, num relacionamento, para fazê-lo.

Um ano e meio parecia o suficiente.

Kai olhou para o celular novamente.

— Por que a gente veio aqui? Não é longe da sua casa?

— Sim, eu vim de ônibus.

Ele só dissera a Beomgyu que o amava uma vez. E não tivera resposta.

— E por que a gente não foi pra algum lugar mais perto da sua casa?

— Porque eu queria que você se deslocasse menos — Taehyun brincou com seu canudo.

— Tem certeza?

— Por que tá perguntando?

Kai torceu os lábios, colocando o celular sobre a mesa entre eles, e tombou a cabeça para um lado.

— O Beomgyu tá mandando mensagem e ligando sem parar.

Taehyun suspirou ao ver a chamada à sua frente, pegando o celular e atendendo-o, já sabendo qual seria o problema.

— É o Taehyun — ele disse, desviando o olhar de Kai.

— Você saiu com o Kai?

— Sim, e daí? — Taehyun mordeu a parte interna da bochecha.

— E daí? Tae, os últimos três dias você tem me falado que tá de cama com febre.

— Talvez eu estivesse me sentindo melhor hoje.

— Tô do lado de fora da sua casa — ele pausou — Sua mãe tá falando que você tá bem.

Taehyun suspirou novamente, pegando um dos guardanapos em frente a ele.

— Você tá me evitando? Se for por causa do lance do apartamento, eu realmente não ligo pra isso-

— Não é por causa disso.

— Então é o quê?

— Nada — Taehyun bufou. Kai o observava com sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Nada? Tae, tem claramente alguma coisa acontecendo-

— Eu só não tô a fim.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Taehyun olhou para a tela do celular, e a ligação fora encerrada. Ele pousou o celular em frente a Kai novamente.

— Você não deveria, hã, falar com ele?

Taehyun deu de ombros.

— Depois.

Kai franziu as sobrancelhas.

— O que tá rolando?

— Eu só- — Taehyun mordeu o lábio inferior, olhar voltando para a mesa — Eu acho que não tô tão feliz quanto eu tava antes.

— Ele fez alguma coisa?

— Não — ele balançou a cabeça — Ele não fez nada, e talvez isso seja o problema.

— Taehyun… — Kai estendeu o braço, pousando uma mão sobre a dele — Tá tudo bem? Conversa comigo.

— Eu não sei — ele riu, soando vazio — Eu só tô de mau humor, eu acho.

— Você ainda ama ele?

Taehyun engoliu em seco.

— Eu não sei nem se ele me ama.

— Ama — Kai sorriu — Ele é tão apaixonado, chega a irritar — ele respirou fundo — Mas se você não ama, você deveria desistir dele.

— E se eu amar? Eu deveria insistir?

Kai suspirou, recolhendo sua mão e tirando a franja do rosto, apenas para ela cair de volta.

— Às vezes, desistir de alguém que você ama é a melhor escolha — ele deu de ombros — Mas se vocês dois se amam, seria um desperdício.

— Como você sabe? — Taehyun esfregou o rosto com uma mão — Como eu sei se desistir é bom ou ruim?

— Bom, — Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas — você desiste do seu amor se isso for fazer vocês mais felizes — ele fez bico — Mas isso faria o oposto com vocês.

Taehyun anuiu. Eles não conseguiam falar sobre seus sentimentos muitas vezes, talvez devessem começar a fazê-lo.

— O que tem acontecido na sua vida?

Kai pareceu surpreso com a súbita mudança de assunto.

— Como eu te disse, o Soobin e o Yeonjun vieram na minha casa pra me irritar — ele riu — Acho que as minhas irmãs já tão apaixonadas por eles.

— Elas não perceberam como eles são gays?

— Eles meio que maneiram dentro de casa, acho que percebem que isso me deixa desconfortável.

— É muito estranho? — Taehyun ergueu uma sobrancelha — Ficar perto de um casal?

— É — Kai torceu o nariz — A gente deveria sair juntos, você e o Gyu não fazem eu me sentir tão esquisito.

O Corvinal assentiu.

— A gente não é tão grudento em público.

— Eu gostaria de imaginar que vocês nunca são grudentos.

— A gente é.

— Gostaria de imaginar que não são.

Taehyun riu ao revirar os olhos.

— Vê se cresce.

— Eu deveria arranjar um namorado, também? — Kai arfou — Ah, ah! Lembra do Jisouk?

— O antigo Goleiro do time de Quadribol da Grifinória?

— Não sei, grandão e de cabelo curto?

Taehyun assentiu.

— Parece ser ele.

— A irmã mais nova dele tá sempre na minha casa, então ele vai buscar ela quase toda noite — ele sorriu — Ele é tão gato.

— Você vai falar com ele?

Kai franziu o cenho.

— Claro que não. Só tava dizendo, ele é muito gato.

Taehyun riu.

— Fala com ele, talvez você consiga um encontro.

— Não sei — ele deu de ombros — Conversar com alguém, conhecer e tal, isso soa estressante.

— Que tal meninos da Lufa-Lufa? Você já conhece alguns deles, não tem nenhum bonitinho?

Kai olhou para baixo, sua xícara vazia entre suas mãos.

— Eu não sei — ele ergueu o olhar novamente, soltando uma risadinha — Acho que todos os atletas gostosos e abestalhados são da Grifinória.

— Esse é o seu tipo? — Taehyun ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu — Gente bonita e estúpida da Grifinória?

— Não, esse é o seu tipo — Kai deu uma risadinha — A questão é que o Gyu não é um atleta gostoso, só é estúpido e da Grifinória.

— Cala a boca, ele consegue ser — ele desviou o olhar novamente, coçando a orelha — Ele fica bonito jogando Quadribol.

— Pronto, olha só — Kai apontou um dedo para ele — Todo boiolinha e apaixonado de novo.

Taehyun riu e o empurrou de leve, sentindo-se pego. Ele sabia que Kai estava certo, sabia que estava apaixonado pelo Grifinória.

***

— Que foi?

Taehyun não sabia se Beomgyu realmente desceria para vê-lo quando ele lhe dissera que estava esperando do lado de fora de seu prédio.

— A gente pode conversar? — Taehyun mordeu o lábio.

Beomgyu anuiu, dando alguns passos em direção a onde o ruivo esperava por ele.

— Desculpa — Taehyun olhou para o chão — Eu tava de mau humor e não queria descontar em você.

— Você podia ter me dito isso.

Taehyun não ergueu o olhar, mas conseguia ouvir a mágoa na voz de Beomgyu.

— Eu sabia que você ia tentar me animar e- — ele deu de ombros — Eu só-

Ele olhou para cima, e Beomgyu encarava-o pacientemente.

— Não, desculpa — Taehyun sacudiu a cabeça — É tudo culpa minha. Você tá certo, eu deveria ter te contado em vez de dar um monte de desculpas.

— Okay — Beomgyu suspirou — Você tá melhor agora?

— Mais ou menos.

Ele assentiu, abrindo os braços.

— Me dá um abraço, então?

— Mas… — Taehyun franziu as sobrancelhas — A gente tá na frente do seu prédio.

Beomgyu riu, braços ainda abertos.

— Vem logo, então.

Taehyun sorriu, lançando os braços ao redor da cintura do menino e descansando o queixo em seu ombro. Beomgyu sempre achava um caminho para esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço de Taehyun, fazendo-o sentir cócegas.

Soobin uma vez lhe dissera que eles pareciam “duas conchinhas menores tentando se encaixar uma na outra”, o que era verdade, em partes.

Ele tentou se afastar, mas Beomgyu o puxou para mais perto novamente, esfregando o rosto no pescoço de Taehyun.


	3. À Espera do que Não Poderia Ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Yearning For What Could Not Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Às vezes, desistir de alguém que se ama é a melhor escolha.

Kai suspirou ao se sentar no assento sujo do ônibus, desbloqueando o celular e sorrindo à mensagem de Taehyun dizendo que as coisas estavam bem com Beomgyu novamente.

Ele encarou a conversa não aberta com Soobin, várias mensagens de texto que ele ainda não respondera.

Desiste-se do amor se isso for fazer as duas partes felizes.

Teria havido uma ocasião em que se pensou o quão diferente seria a vida se algo em específico não tivesse sido feito?

Kai achava que eles encontrariam um jeito de ficarem juntos, de qualquer forma.

Mas, ao olhar pela janela, sua mente ainda voltava ao Baile.

Ele não sabia como Soobin tivera a impressão de que ele gostava de Yeonjun.

O menino de cabelo azul franziu o cenho ao que Kai chamara Soobin, levantando-se uma vez que ele estava perto o suficiente para depositar uma mão em seu ombro e olhar para trás, para Yeonjun. 

Soobin olhara para ele estranhamente, e ele não conseguiu segurar o riso.

— O nome disso é projeção.

Kai apertou o ombro de Soobin uma última vez e se afastou, a risada seca morrendo na garganta enquanto tentava se misturar com as pessoas ao seu redor.

A música lenta o provocou até que se virou, observando Yeonjun se levantar, os dois rindo e sorrindo um para o outro. Soobin estendeu uma mão, convidando-o para dançar.

Kai encarou os dois, encaixando-se perfeitamente juntos, estranheza nenhuma em seus movimentos quando ambos tomaram seus lugares.

Soobin repousara a cabeça em cima da de Yeonjun e sorrira.

Ele estava feliz.

— Argh — Kai piscou rapidamente ao tentar pensar em outra coisa. Ele levou as mãos ao rosto para esfregar os olhos.

Aquilo fora meses atrás, quando decidiu superar o mais velho. Todavia, ele ainda se pegava pensando nele de tempos em tempos.

Não era como se Soobin tornasse as coisas mais fáceis.

Ele tentara achar motivos para superá-lo. Tentara odiá-lo.

Quando Soobin rejeitara Yeonjun, Kai ficou furioso com ele.

Talvez ele estivesse procurando uma desculpa para achar defeitos, talvez estivesse bravo que Soobin fosse tão alheio aos sentimentos dos outros.

Eles brigaram muito durante aquela época, e ele decidiu ignorá-lo por inteiro depois. Tudo isso seria de ajuda para superá-lo, de qualquer forma.

E ajudou, de algum jeito. Kai não sentia que gostava dele tanto quanto antes, não sentia inveja de Yeonjun, não estava mais desesperado pela atenção de Soobin.

— Ning, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

Ele levantou o olhar. É claro que Soobin tomaria aquele ônibus àquela mesma hora.

— Oi — ele sorriu enquanto o mais alto se sentava ao seu lado — Eu saí com o Hyun.

— Sério? — Soobin descansou a mochila em seu colo — Ele disse alguma coisa sobre sair pro aniversário do Gyu?

— Na verdade, eles… — Kai piscou. Talvez ele não devesse falar sobre os problemas de seu amigo — Não, ele não me disse nada.

— Ah — ele anuiu — Todo mundo viaja ou algo do tipo nas Férias de Primavera — ele suspirou — A gente não conseguiu nem sair todo mundo junto.

Kai riu.

— A gente se vê literalmente todos os dias na escola.

— É, sim, — Soobin deu de ombros — mas não seria legal? Uma viagem?

— Talvez pros casais — ele olhou pela janela novamente — Eu iria dividir o quarto com pelo menos um.

— Ah, pelo amor — Soobin trombou seus ombros ligeiramente — A gente pode se separar, também. Talvez você, o Tae e o Yeonjun num quarto, os parças de joguinho.

— Parças de joguinho — Kai revirou os olhos.

— Você vai fazer alguma coisa mais tarde?

Ele se virou para Soobin.

— Por quê?

— Você é tão grosso — ele estufou as bochechas — Eu preciso de ajuda com uma coisa.

— Depende.

— De quê?

Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Do que te fez precisar da minha ajuda.

— Meu cabelo — Soobin sorriu.

— E como é que eu posso ser de ajuda?

— Achei um feitiço pra deixar ele enrolado.

— Um permanente — Kai suspirou — Você consegue arranjar um desse no mercado Trouxa.

— Eu não confio naqueles produtos químicos Trouxas e você sabe disso.

— Você tá se fazendo-

— Espera — Soobin pôs um braço à frente de Kai, que ergueu o olhar, confuso, quando o ônibus acelerou.

Ah, ele estava tentando protegê-lo.

Kai não tinha tanto medo de veículos quanto as pessoas achavam que tinha depois do acidente, e ele também estava acostumado aos ônibus mágicos acelerando daquela forma.

Seu coração bateu mais forte, não por causa do ônibus.

— Esse é o meu ponto — Soobin abaixou o braço quando o ônibus parou — Vai me ajudar ou não?

— Vamos pra minha casa.

Soobin sorriu para ele e se sentou novamente. A casa de Kai era dali um ponto.

***

O mais alto arfou barulhentamente.

— Kai! — ele agarrou o pequeno espelho e olhou para o seu reflexo.

— Você que me deu o feitiço.

— Huening Kai! — Soobin olhou para ele e de volta para seu reflexo — Por que o meu cabelo tá rosa?

— Me diz você! — Kai jogou as mãos para cima, varinha ainda empunhada.

— Era pra ficar enrolado.

— Ah, ficou bom em você.

Soobin suspirou frustrado ao descansar o espelho.

— Eu sei que ficou.

— É só pedir pro Yeonjun pintar de preto de novo, ou sei lá o quê.

— Você não consegue consertar? — Soobin implorou.

— Você quer que eu te deixe careca? — Kai se levantou do chão, colocando a varinha em cima de sua escrivaninha — É por isso que você deveria usar produtos Trouxas.

Soobin segurou o espelho novamente e levantou sua franja.

— Minhas sobrancelhas parecem normais.

Ele soltou a franja, levantando a barra de suas calças, depois espiando para dentro de sua camiseta.

— O que você tá fazendo?

— Meus pelos ainda tão pretos — Soobin piscou antes de suas mãos chegarem à cintura de seus jeans.

— Não. Para.

— E se tiver rosa? — Soobin sussurrou com olhos arregalados.

Kai se inclinou, copiando sua expressão esbugalhada.

— Eu não ligo, caralho — ele sussurrou.

— E se eu ficar com esse cabelo pra sempre?

— Pergunta pro Taehyun, ele vai saber o que fazer.

Soobin fez biquinho, pegando o espelho novamente e passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo.

— Isso é tão estranho.

— Onde você conseguiu esse feitiço?

— Com um amigo do meu irmão.

— O bonito?

Soobin franziu o cenho.

— Tá falando do meu irmão ou dos amigos dele?

— Os dois, talvez — Kai riu, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à sua escrivaninha.

Soobin se levantou do chão e se sentou na cama.

— Não, mas imagina só… 

— O quê? — Kai encarou-o. Rosa realmente ficava bem nele.

— Suvaco cor-de-rosa. Não ia ser foda?

Kai suspirou, expressão desgostosa.

— Você passa tempo demais com o Beomgyu.

Soobin mostrou-lhe a língua.

— Vamos pintar o seu de rosa, também? Pra combinar?

— Não — ele olhou feio para Soobin — E outra, menciona pelo corporal de novo que eu te expulso.

***

— Você tem algum feitiço pra cabelo?

— Sinto que essa pergunta tem uma história por trás dela.

Kai riu ao encarar o teto, deitado na cama e usando fones de ouvido. Taehyun fora quem ligara pra ele.

— O Soobin arranjou um feitiço capilar, coisas aconteceram.

— Vai explicar melhor?

— Não.

Ele sorriu quando a risada de Taehyun ressoou pela linha.

— Feitiços pra cabelo, vou procurar.

— Ei, — Kai mordiscou a unha nervosamente — como vão, hã, as coisa com o Beomgyu?

— Francamente? — ele suspirou — Eu sou horrível.

— Você não é.

— Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo.

— Hyun, — Kai se virou em sua cama, certificando-se de que o microfone não fora encoberto — é só conversar com ele, não guarda tudo pra você.

— Tá.

— Ou conversar comigo, se você quiser — ele torceu os lábios — A gente não fala muito sobre os nossos sentimentos.

— Eu não quero te incomodar com todo esse drama de casal.

— Mano, — Kai franziu a testa — você é meu melhor amigo. Drama de casal ou qualquer outro tipo de drama, se algo tá te incomodando, você pode me contar o que é.

— Você é tão cafona — Taehyun riu novamente — Brigado. Digo o mesmo pra você.

— Eu sei — Kai piscou.

Ele odiava ver Taehyun guardando seus sentimentos para si, mas ele era o que mais o fazia.

— A gente tá crescendo, é isso? As nossas conversas parecem tão sérias agora.

— Posso te contar uma coisa?

Kai sentia seu coração na garganta, sangue bombeando rapidamente para sua cabeça.

— Claro que pode.

Kai engoliu em seco, cerrou os punhos e levou alguns segundos para reunir coragem para si mesmo.

Taehyun não o julgaria por causa de uma quedinha boba por Soobin.

— O Soobin queria ir viajar.

Ele falhara.

— Ah, isso — Taehyun deu uma risadinha — Ele me disse, mas a gente deveria ter feito isso antes.

— Eu sei, agora só tem mais dois dias.

Ele falaria sobre seus sentimentos algum dia.

Só não seria aquele.

***

Sua mãe beijou as bochechas dele e de sua irmã mais nova, dizendo-lhes para terem juízo, antes de eles atravessarem para a Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos.

— Kai! — Yeonjun acenou uma mão animadamente, andando até ele — Nos encontramos de novo na estação.

— Somos os primeiros?

— Parece que sim — Yeonjun projetou os lábios — Bora escolher um compartimento legal? 

Kai riu.

— É tudo a mesma coisa.

Yeonjun explicou como alguns compartimentos eram melhores que outros; da última vez, ele tivera de viajar em um fedorento.

— Alguém deve ter derramado alguma coisa — ele ergueu as sobrancelhas — O que derramaram? Não tô muito a fim de saber.

— Aham, claro — Kai riu atrás dele enquanto andavam pelo corredor do trem.

— Aqui — Yeonjun abriu uma das portas, espiando o lado de dentro — Esse parece bom.

— Você tá aqui há menos de um ano, para de tentar parecer tão confiante.

Eles guardaram as malas e, antes que Kai pudesse se sentar, Yeonjun o agarrou pelo braço.

— Você tá com batom no rosto — ele torceu o nariz ao esfregar a bochecha de Kai.

— Argh, minha mãe — Kai franziu o cenho quando Yeonjun apertou suas bochechas.

— Que neném.

— Para — ele choramingou.

— Neném grandão, neném alto — Yeonjun riu ao se sentar.

Kai levou as mãos às bochechas doloridas e se sentou ao lado de Yeonjun. O mais velho pegou uma sacola marrom, abrindo-a e oferecendo o conteúdo a Kai.

— Que isso? — ele espiou dentro da sacola.

— Chocolate. A gente trouxe um monte pra Páscoa.

Ele estava prestes a pegar um quando a porta se abriu novamente.

— Vocês já tão aqui — Beomgyu deu um grande sorriso, correndo para dentro e se jogando em cima dos outros dois.

— Sai, sai! — Yeonjun resmungou.

Beomgyu se levantou novamente, dando risadinhas, até que viu a sacola marrom nas mãos de Yeonjun.

— Que is- Chocolate? Boa — ele pegou duas trufas pequenas embaladas em vermelho.

— Como vão as coisas, Gyu? — Yeonjun perguntou, passando a sacola para Kai.

— Terríveis, obrigado por perguntar — ele sorriu, antes de abocanhar uma trufa.

— Por quê?

A porta se abriu mais uma vez, e Taehyun espiou os três meninos quietos.

— Chocolate? — Yeonjun ofereceu a sacola.

— Não, brigado — ele disse baixinho, tomando o assento ao lado de Beomgyu.

O Grifinória balançou a mão ao mastigar o doce, talvez dizendo a Yeonjun para segurar as perguntas.

Kai olhou para Taehyun à sua frente, que sorriu, cansado, desembaraçando seus fones de ouvido antes de plugá-los no celular.

— Bom, — Yeonjun fechou a sacola novamente — vou guardar pra mais tarde, então.

— Ei — Kai cotovelou Yeonjun — Você já viu o Soobin?

— O cabelo rosa? — ele riu, apontando para sua própria cabeça — Já.

— Cabelo rosa? — Beomgyu se animou — Soobin?

— Foi um acidente.

— Talvez eu possa usar esse feitiço — Yeonjun riu — Meu cinza já desbotou.

— Eu não vou fazer nenhum outro experimento — Kai sacudiu a cabeça — Pede pro Taehyun.

Eles olharam para o Corvinal, que tinha os olhos fechados enquanto ouvia música.

Yeonjun se inclinou para mais perto de Kai.

— O que tá rolando aí?

— Ele tá de mau humor ultimamente.

— Tá bom.

Beomgyu franziu a testa.

— Não conversem como se eu não estivesse aqui.

Yeonjun se inclinou novamente.

— Tá ouvindo alguma coisa?

— Ei!

— Não — Kai riu quando Beomgyu arfou.

A porta do compartimento se abriu repentinamente, e os quatro encararam Soobin.

— Ning, olha! — Soobin se aproximou, tirando uma caneta Trouxa do bolso.

— O quê?

Soobin sorriu ao desenhar uma linha azul em sua mão e a mostrou para Kai.

— Tem tinta dentro! Tipo uma pena, mas sem toda a bagunça.

Kai piscou algumas vezes, erguendo o olhar novamente para Soobin, que tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e esperava uma reação.

Ele vestiu sua melhor expressão de surpresa.

— Que incrível!

— Né? — Soobin riu — Volto logo.

Assim que ele saiu, o trem começou a se mover.

— Ele não sabia o que era uma caneta? — Kai suspirou.

— Você devia ter visto com pipoca de micro-ondas — Yeonjun riu ao seu lado.

Kai olhou pela janela enquanto o trem ganhava velocidade, a estação se transformando na paisagem do interior ao começarem sua viagem para Hogwarts.

Ele se virou para Taehyun novamente, que tinha a cabeça pendurada enquanto dormia. Beomgyu cuidadosamente o trouxe para mais perto, repousando a cabeça de Taehyun em seu ombro.

Ao lado de Kai, Yeonjun sorriu com carinho para os dois. Ele tinha uma aura aconchegante de irmão mais velho. Kai frequentemente esquecia sua idade, já que Yeonjun às vezes era mais brincalhão que os dois caçulas do grupo. Ele se virou para Kai e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Kai sacudiu a cabeça e olhou novamente pela janela.

Ele não podia ficar triste ou bravo que Soobin estava com Yeonjun, não podia culpá-lo por escolher o Sonserina.

Ambos queriam a mesma coisa: que Soobin fosse feliz.


	4. Estrela de Quadribol Cadente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Shooting Quidditch Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Sabe… eu tava pensando.

Soobin olhou para Yeonjun.

— Vixe.

O Sonserina revirou os olhos.

— Acho que eu vou prestar os N.I.E.M.s.

O casal estava sentado na biblioteca. Soobin estivera se preparando para os N.I.E.M.s já havia algum tempo, enquanto Yeonjun se contentara com os N.O.M.s.

Claramente, havia uma enorme diferença entre os Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia e os Níveis Ordinários em Magia.

— Você não disse que não ia prestar?

— Eu sei que falei isso… — Yeonjun fez biquinho, puxando as vestes de Soobin — Mas, não sei, algo me ocorreu.

— O quê?

— E se… — Yeonjun mordeu o lábio — eu virasse um Auror?

— Auror? — Soobin abandonou o livro que lia e se virou para ele, tomando sua mão — Meu amor, você sabe que isso é bem difícil, né?

— Sei, mas, — ele deu de ombros — se eu estudar o bastante pras provas, talvez eu tenha uma chance.

Soobin suspirou, olhando para as suas mãos entrelaçadas.

— Não me entenda mal… mas já não é um pouco tarde demais?

— Como assim?

— Você só tem dois meses, e precisa ficar com Excede as Expectativas em pelo menos cinco N.I.E.M.s — ele escaneou o rosto de Yeonjun, procurando uma reação.

— Talvez eu consiga pedir pro Taehyun me dar tutoria? — Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas — E o Beomgyu consegue me ajudar com os feitiços.

— Escuta, e se-

— Oi, Yeonjun, eu tava te procurando.

Eles se viraram para onde um Sonserina baixinho se apoiava contra uma estante e sorria.

— Oi — Yeonjun sorriu de volta, confuso.

— Você joga Quadribol?

Soobin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Hã, mais ou menos? — Yeonjun riu.

O menino baixinho sorriu.

— A gente tá com um Artilheiro faltando, se você quiser participar dos testes de admissão.

— Mas a temporada de Quadribol já não acabou?

— Ah, — o menino acenou uma mão — é pros amistosos que tão chegando.

Yeonjun olhou para Soobin, então de volta para o outro Sonserina, e assentiu.

— Claro, eu posso tentar.

— Que bom.

Soobin esperou o menino se afastar para encarar Yeonjun novamente.

— Quadribol?

— Eu costumava jogar — Yeonjun deu de ombros — Pode ser divertido.

— Você não acabou de falar dos exames? Tipo, os que demandam muito foco mesmo?

— Ah — Yeonjun olhou novamente para os livros — Bom, você me ajuda?

— Tem certeza sobre isso?

— Você não confia em mim?

Soobin suspirou, mordendo o lábio e anuindo.

— Tá bom — ele se virou para o livro novamente — Mas você tem que levar isso muito a sério.

E ele levou, tecnicamente. Yeonjun reclamava que o conteúdo era muito extenso e que eles tinham dois meses para estudá-lo. No terceiro dia de estudo, Yeonjun mencionou os testes de Quadribol.

— Você vai participar? — Soobin ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto eles andavam pelo corredor movimentado.

— Acho que é uma boa ideia, e eu nunca vou conseguir essa oportunidade de novo.

— Tem certeza que consegue fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo?

— Os amistosos são daqui a alguns dias, eu ainda vou ter muito tempo pra estudar.

— Yeonjun, — Soobin agarrou seu braço, arrastando-o para uma área menos cheia — essas matérias são bem difíceis, e você já é defasado em todas elas.

— Sim, mas eu sou mais produtivo sob pressão — Yeonjun riu, ficando sério quando o Lufa-Lufa não o acompanhou — Confia em mim, eu consigo.

— Okay — Soobin projetou os lábios — Os testes são hoje?

— Sim, quer vir?

— Claro — ele sorriu — O uniforme de Quadribol faz qualquer um ficar uma delícia.

Yeonjun riu.

— Não faz, não.

— Faz, sim.

— E quem você anda secando, hein? Eu tenho que me preocupar com jogadores de Quadribol agora? — Yeonjun cutucou a lateral de Soobin.

***

Yeonjun teve de usar uma vassoura Comet e uniforme de Quadribol emprestados. Não havia muitos outros tentando a posição de Artilheiro, e pelo que ele havia dito a Soobin, suas habilidades em esportes Trouxas lhe garantiam confiança.

Soobin se sentou na arquibancada, observando enquanto seu namorado montava na vassoura.

— Não sabia que ele jogava. 

— Merlin que pariu! — Soobin levou uma mão ao peito, virando-se — Que susto.

Beomgyu riu ao seu lado.

— Não tivesse ficado babando e olhando pra ele.

— Como você sabia que eu tava aqui? — Soobin procurou Yeonjun novamente, que já estava voando.

— Eu vi vocês dois vindo pra cá. Achei estranho.

— Então você seguiu a gente?

Beomgyu deu de ombros, escolhendo focar em Yeonjun.

— Nossa, ele é bom.

— Mas eles acabaram de começar?

Beomgyu apontou para o Sonserina.

— Olha o equilíbrio dele. Ele tem boa velocidade, também.

— Okay, vou só acreditar nisso aí que você tá falando — ele riu — Eu só queria ver ele de uniforme.

— Uma delícia, né?

— Exatamente — Soobin sorriu para ele — Finalmente, alguém que me entende.

Beomgyu riu.

— Fazia um tempo que a gente não se fazia companhia.

O Lufa-Lufa se virou para ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— A gente deveria sair juntos mais vezes — Soobin encarou seu amigo.

— Deveria — Beomgyu assentiu — Mas agora eu tenho que me trocar.

— Quê?

— Eu tenho treino depois que eles terminarem.

— Acabou de começar.

— Vai acabar daqui a pouco — Beomgyu acenou para ele antes de se virar.

Soobin assistiu aos testes por um tempo, vendo Yeonjun conseguir marcar alguns gols. Sua técnica de voo era falha, mas ele conseguia fazer funcionar.

Eles não estavam jogando uma partida de verdade, então Soobin não tinha a menor ideia de como os jogadores estavam sendo avaliados. Ele se inclinou para tentar observar o capitão e outros jogadores. Todos pareciam levar Quadribol muito a sério, e Soobin achou estranho que organizaram testes de admissão apenas para alguns amistosos quando a temporada já acabara.

Quando os testes acabaram e Yeonjun voltou ao chão novamente, Soobin esperou que o capitão do time da Sonserina conversasse um pouco com todos eles antes de descer para ver seu namorado.

— Neste momento, você tá olhando pra um Artilheiro da Sonserina — Yeonjun sorriu. Seu cabelo estava grudado à testa e ele ofegava pesadamente, posando com os braços estendidos para mostrar o uniforme.

— Não, sério?

— É claro — ele ainda sorria, se aproximando de Soobin.

Soobin anuiu, sorrindo de volta.

— Fico feliz; você só ganhou um ano em Hogwarts, tem mesmo é que experienciar de tudo. 

Yeonjun trauteou.

— Eu deveria me trocar. Vamos comer alguma coisa depois disso.

***

Soobin o guiou até às cozinhas enquanto Yeonjun insistia para deixarem os elfos domésticos trabalharem.

— A gente pode só comer do que você tem no seu quarto.

— E onde você acha que eu consigo aquilo? — o mais alto riu — Eles me conhecem, eu venho bastante aqui.

A grande porta de madeira se abriu, mostrando um grande recinto, do mesmo tamanho que o Salão Principal, incluindo as mesas. 

Os elfos domésticos pararam de limpar as mesas para curvarem-se para eles, e Soobin sorriu suavemente ao cumprimentá-los.

— Mestre Soobin — um deles deu pequenos passos até eles — Temos pão fresco para o senhor.

— Parece incrível, obrigado.

— Ei — Yeonjun deu um tapa no braço de Soobin — Por que você tá tirando vantagem deles desse jeito?

— Vantagem? — outro elfo fez biquinho — Não, senhor. Mestre Soobin é muito querido por nós. Ele e Mestre Huening são sempre bem-vindos aqui.

— Falando de mim?

Do outro lado do cômodo, Kai andou até eles com uma xícara em mãos.

— Ning, o que você tá fazendo aqui? — Soobin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— O que mais? — Kai ergueu a xícara em sua mão — Tomando chá com a Risly e o Borby.

O primeiro elfo voltou com uma sacola para Soobin.

— Adicionei alguns doces para o Mestre.

— Obrigado, Visny — Soobin sorriu — Ah, esse é o Yeonjun, que eu mencionei pra você.

Yeonjun sorriu e curvou a cabeça ligeiramente.

— Olá.

— Yeonjun, — Soobin se virou novamente para ele — essas mesas são interligadas com as do Salão Principal. Eles preparam a comida e colocam aqui — ele apontou para a mesa ao lado deles — E é assim que a gente recebe as refeições.

— Ah — Yeonjun anuiu — Incrível.

Kai estalou a língua.

— Pelo amor, se solta, eles não mordem.

— Ning, seu cabelo tá tão grande — Soobin franziu a testa — Por que você não cortou nas férias?

— Não tava a fim — ele deu de ombros. Soobin ergueu uma mão na direção de sua cabeça, mas Kai rapidamente deu um passo para trás e pôs certa distância entre eles — Eu tava de saída, o Taehyun me chamou.

O Monitor Chefe fingira não notar a frieza com que o mais novo estava tratando-o aqueles últimos dias, mas ela lentamente começava a preocupá-lo.

— Oxe — Soobin o observou sair das cozinhas com pressa — Ele não tem estado estranho esses dias?

Yeonjun deu de ombros, os elfos já espalhados e trabalhando. Ele olhou para as pilhas de várias panelas próximas aos fogões e a grande lareira.

— A gente deveria ir — disse o menino de cabelo cinza.

Soobin assentiu e agradeceu aos elfos mais uma vez antes de levar Yeonjun para fora novamente.

***

— Não sabia que você era todo íntimo dos elfos.

Soobin riu enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

— Ah, por quê? — ele revirou os olhos — Eu só sou legal com eles.

— E o Hyuka?

— Ele começou a visitar eles depois de ir lá comigo uma vez.

— E ele só, tipo, fica na companhia deles?

Soobin pensou sobre isso. Na realidade, ele nunca perguntara o que Kai fazia lá embaixo.

— Eles dão bons conselhos, eu acho.

Yeonjun anuiu. Eles agora estavam próximos da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

— Vamos ficar aqui e comer, tô cansado.

— Tá muito cedo pra te trazer pra sala da Lufa-Lufa.

— Então eu mesmo vou me trazer pra dentro — Yeonjun lhe mostrou a língua, correndo ate os barris que os guiavam para dentro da sala.

— Yeonjun, para — Soobin correu atrás dele — Eu ainda sou o Monitor Chefe.

— Me dá detenção, então.

O menino de cabelo rosa franziu a testa.

— Tô falando sério.

— Achei que tivesse falando como o Monitor Chefe.

— Você não é engraçado.

— Não, eu sou Yeonjun.

Soobin deixou um suspiro escapar e tomou a mão de Yeonjun.

— Você pode vir depois do jantar, ouvi falar que o Ning comprou um jogo novo de Bexigas.

— Mas elas são fedidas — Yeonjun choramingou.

— Então fala pro Taehyun trazer outro jogo.

Yeonjun se sentou num banco de madeira no corredor. Havia algumas pessoas andando por aí àquela hora, voltando dos clubes ou aproveitando o tempo livre.

— A gente tem que estudar em dobro amanhã — Soobin se sentou ao lado dele, passando-lhe a sacola com pão — Já que a gente não estudou hoje.

— A gente tem tempo.

— Não tem, Junie.

Yeonjun ergueu o olhar da sacola, respirando fundo.

— Tá bom, a gente estuda.

— Ótimo.

— Se-!

Soobin revirou os olhos, ombros caindo ao desistir.

— Se o quê?

— -eu ganhar o dobro de abraços.

O menino de cabelo rosa olhou para ele com um semblante estoico, boca compressa numa linha.

— Você ficou mimado demais depois das férias, hein?

— O que eu posso fazer? — Yeonjun deu de ombros — Me acostumei.

— Então, depois do jantar-

— Eu fico com os novinhos depois do jantar.

Soobin bufou.

— Os novinhos, tá — ele fez bico — A gente ainda pode ficar abraçado com eles lá, eles não-

— Não fico confortável com melação pública.

— Tá brincando — Soobin disse monotonamente depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

— Quê? É verdade — Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Junie, você é viciado em demonstrações públicas de afeto — ele se remexeu em seu assento.

— Talvez não na frente dos nossos amigos.

Soobin bufou novamente, encarando Yeonjun de cima a baixo.

— Quê que é?

Yeonjun grunhiu barulhentamente.

— Acho que a gente deveria maneirar quando a gente tá com… os nossos amigos.

— Por quê?

— Eles ficam desconfortáveis.

— Nunca foi estranho — Soobin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Pra você — Yeonjun afastou o cabelo para trás.

Soobin o espiou novamente, estranhando. Yeonjun não mudaria simplesmente seus hábitos do nada, havia algo que ele não estava dizendo a Soobin.

O mais alto suspirou, enlaçando um braço em torno dos ombros de seu namorado e puxando-o para mais perto. Ele descobriria tudo outra hora.

— Abraços durante o lanchinho da tarde, então.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiê ~~  
> Venho pra avisar de uma adaptaçãozinha!  
> Mais pro final, quando o Soobin e o Yeonjun estão em frente à sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, o Soobin fala que ele tá falando sério, o que em inglês é grafado como "I'm serious" no original. Em inglês, o Yeonjun responde com "I thought you were the Head Boy", o que ao pé da letra ficaria "Achei que você fosse o Monitor Chefe" em português. Esse diálogo fica assim por causa do verbo 'to be', que gera esse tom cômico porque não existe distinção entre 'ser' e 'estar' em inglês. Por isso, a fala do Soobin poderia ser traduzida, literalmente, como "Estou sério", mas também como "Eu sou sério", então isso explica a resposta do Yeonjun.  
> Na minha tradução, eu tentei brincar com o fato de o Soobin ter dito que estava falando sério, portanto, falando como uma pessoa séria, com seriedade, de um modo sério. Foi por isso que o Yeonjun respondeu com "Achei que tivesse falando como o Monitor Chefe", porque aí só o que mudaria seria o modo como o Soobin falou. Não foi uma saída muito boa, eu sei. Mas foi o que eu consegui fazer com as minhas habilidades limitadas de tradução kkj  
> Por ora é só! Vou tentando continuar minhas traduções bem frequentes, até onde e quando der bshshjsbj  
> Obrigadinhaa ^^  
> \- Bia sz


	5. Onde Mais Dói

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Where It Hurts Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Vamos pra Hogsmeade esse final de semana?

Beomgyu engoliu em seco, ignorando a pergunta enquanto jogava apressadamente suas coisas dentro de seu armário.

— Tá fazendo o quê aqui?

Taehyun expirou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

— Você ainda tem aquela regra estúpida do vestiário?

— Sim — Beomgyu olhou-o feio — Eu ainda tenho a regra estúpida.

— O Daewon não tá mais aqui, a gente pode-

— Você nem teve treino hoje — ele jogou as duas mãos para o alto, voltando o olhar para o armário — É tão difícil assim não ficar aqui enquanto eu me troco?

Taehyun cerrou a mandíbula.

— Ninguém liga se a gente tá no vestiário ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah, eu ligo — Beomgyu se virara totalmente para ele agora — Eu não quero que as pessoas fiquem desconfortáveis.

— Nós dois somos jogadores de Quadribol! — Taehyun franziu o cenho — É normal a gente dividir-

— Não é normal, a gente é gay.

Taehyun piscou, abaixando os braços.

— Então é assim?

— Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido — o Grifinória suspirou.

— Não, eu saquei. A gente não é normal.

— Não é isso, Taehyun.

— Você quis dizer o quê, então? Que a gente deve respeitar as vontades dos homofóbicos?

— Você tá colocando palavras na minha boca.

— Tem casais por toda parte! — Taehyun esticou os braços, movimentos ficando exagerados enquanto seu tom de voz subia — Por que é okay pro resto?

Beomgyu mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, batendo o pé no chão ansiosamente.

— Você sabe por quê.

— Ah, por favor, me dá uma luz — o ruivo sacudiu a cabeça — Por que o Soobin e o Yeonjun podem andar por aí como um casal e a gente não pode?

— O Soobin é o Monitor Chefe e o Yeonjun é da Sonserina-

— E você é da Grifinória — Taehyun apontou para o peito de Beomgyu — Não era pra você ser corajoso?

— Não era pros Corvinais serem espertos? Por que caralhos você é tão burro? — Beomgyu bateu a porta de seu armário com força, peito subindo e descendo com cada respiração profunda — Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.

— O quê?

— Você ia cansar disso — ele umedeceu os lábios — Você disse que tudo bem isso ser segredo-

— É, mas as pessoas mudam, Beomgyu — Taehyun franziu o cenho — Mas, claramente, você não.

— Não sei por que demorou tanto pra você me deixar.

— Talvez porque eu quisesse ficar com você? Eu quisesse que a gente desse certo?

Beomgyu deu de ombros, desviando o olhar.

— Pra quê?

— Pra quê? — Taehyun bufou — Claro, pra quê eu ficaria com alguém que pensa no nosso relacionamento desse jeito?

Beomgyu deu de ombros novamente, sentando-se no banco do vestiário.

— Você realmente vai desistir fácil assim? — Taehyun riu amargamente — Óbvio. Pode fugir dos seus problemas.

— Eu não tô fugindo, tô fazendo o que é justo por você.

— Justo por mim? — os olhos de Taehyun se arregalaram ainda mais.

— Você não merece um namorado assim-

— Então não seja um! — Taehyun desviou o olhar, levando uma mão para puxar o próprio cabelo — Você acha que tá ajudando alguém fazendo isso, mas só tá machucando nós dois.

— Exatamente — Beomgyu finalmente o encarou — Então vamos parar de nos machucar, Taehyun.

Taehyun abriu a boca novamente, pausando antes de fechá-la e se virar, deixando os vestiários.

O corpo todo de Beomgyu vibrava. Ele pressionou a testa contra a palma de sua mão, uma pressão quente em sua cabeça, como se seus pensamentos estivessem tentando escapar de dentro dele.

Pensou no que deveria ter dito, o que ele deveria ter respondido. Talvez houvesse um pouco de arrependimento por trás de tais pensamentos, mas Beomgyu sabia que não iria retirar o que acabara de fazer.

Ele ficou sentado por alguns minutos, absorvendo o que acabara de acontecer, o que fora dito, o que ele sentira.

Levantando-se novamente, ele recolheu suas coisas e deixou os vestiários. Andando lentamente de volta para o castelo, ele observou as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam por perto.

A hora do jantar se aproximava, e ele estava com fome, mas não se sentia no clima para ficar em meio a montes de pessoas. Talvez ele devesse lanchar no dormitório… ou no Corujal.

***

Ele parou de andar, notando apenas então que estava na ponte de suspensão.

Beomgyu andou para um dos lados, olhando os campos do castelo pelas aberturas da ponte. Ele tirou o celular de suas vestes, pausando antes de ligar para o número de Soobin. O Monitor Chefe não carregava seu celular consigo na maioria dos dias.

Ele esfregou o rosto com uma mão, clicando no nome de Yeonjun e levando o celular à orelha com a outra.

— Gyu? E aí? — a voz do menino de cabelo cinza respondeu quase que instantaneamente — Beomgyu?

Sua boca ficara aberta, o cenho franzido ao olhar ao redor. Beomgyu não sabia o que estava fazendo.

— Hã, — ele puxou seu cabelo — liguei por engano… 

— Tá tudo bem?

— Tá — Beomgyu piscou, respirando fundo — Tá, sim — ele reafirmou, talvez a si mesmo.

Ele não escutou a resposta de Yeonjun e encerrou a ligação. Uma risada leve ressoou quando começou a caminhar novamente.

— Ah — ele riu — O que você tá fazendo, seu idiota?

Beomgyu andou até a Torre de Astronomia, arrastando os pés lentamente. Ele não queria ir a lugar algum, queria que tudo desaparecesse por alguns momentos para que pudesse fechar os olhos. Sentindo a brisa da noite, ele adentrou a torre.

— Você não deveria andar por aí de olho fechado, Beomgyu.

Ele abriu os olhos, piscando antes de focar na menina à sua frente.

— Byeol.

— Nunca te vi na Torre de Astronomia — Byeol sorriu para ele.

Beomgyu apontou para trás de si. 

— Eu saio do treino de Quadribol e às vezes venho pela ponte.

Byeol era uma Corvinal baixinha do Clube de Duelos. Seu cabelo sempre fora de um azul escuro, e talvez essa fosse sua cor natural, mas Beomgyu não se importava o bastante para perguntar.

— Você quer assistir o pôr do sol da-

— Não tô a fim, desculpa.

Beomgyu tentou passar por ela, mas ela agarrou seu braço com ambas as mãos.

— Por favor, só dessa vez.

Ele olhou para ela, lentamente retirando seu braço de seu aperto.

— Eu realmente não tô no pique.

***

Ele estava mais perto da Torre da Corvinal do que gostaria de estar, e por isso contornou uma curva em direção à sala comunal da Grifinória.

— Beomgyu!

Yeonjun acenava um braço para ele, esperando ao lado da escadaria da Torre da Grifinória.

Beomgyu engoliu em seco, cerrando os punhos nervosamente e fingindo estar bem ao máximo que podia.

— Por que você tá aqui?

— Fiquei preocupado — Yeonjun franziu a testa. Ele andou até Beomgyu, levando uma mão à cabeça do Grifinória e acariciando-a levemente — Você tá bem mesmo?

— Cadê o Soobin? — Beomgyu mal sussurrou.

— Quer que eu ligue pra ele? — Yeonjun escaneou seu rosto, ainda afagando o cabelo de Beomgyu com uma mão.

Beomgyu já não confiava em sua voz. Ele desviou o olhar, seus olhos desconfortáveis enquanto o nó em sua garganta se apertava.

— Ah, Gyu — Yeonjun puxou-o para seu peito, braços abraçando-o mais forte antes de Beomgyu não conseguir mais segurar seu soluços.

Seu choro provavelmente soava como os fantasmas que assombravam o castelo. Ele esperava que os sons afogassem as sensações em seu peito.

Beomgyu se agarrou às vestes do Sonserina, e, algumas respirações fundas depois, ele se afastou, levantando a cabeça.

— Desculpa.

— Tá tudo bem — Yeonjun disse numa voz calma — Quer conversar?

— Não muito.

— Quer… conversar sobre outra coisa?

Beomgyu anuiu.

— Sim, hã — ele enxugou o rosto com suas mangas — Eu te vi nos testes de admissão pras partidas de Quadribol de fim de ano.

— Ah, sim — Yeonjun sorriu — Eu entrei no time. Vou ser Artilheiro.

— Sério? — Beomgyu começou a caminhar, não querendo estar em frente à sala comunal naquele estado — Não te via como Artilheiro.

— Você me via como?

— Um tonto.

Yeonjun alcançou-o e estapeou seu ombro, mas não o repreendeu. Beomgyu estava rindo novamente.

— Olha só quem fala.

— Você meio que roubou meu ofício — Beomgyu deu de ombros — O novo tonto tá na área.

— Tá bom, vou aceitar, tanto faz — Yeonjun revirou os olhos — Pra onde a gente tá indo?

— Só tô andando.

O menino de cabelo cinza pressionou os lábios.

— Eu tenho umas coisas da cozinha, se você quiser.

— Por favor — Beomgyu sorriu — Eu tava planejando pular o jantar hoje.

— Pras masmorras da Sonserina, então.

— Ótimo, eu tinha que ir pra lá mais tarde.

Yeonjun franziu a testa.

— Por quê?

Beomgyu tombou a cabeça para um lado, pesando as opções de dizer a Yeonjun ou não.

— Não é da sua conta.

— Tá bom — ele estalou a língua — Eu descubro depois.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por um tempo antes de chegarem às masmorras.

— Por que você tem coisas das cozinhas?

— A gente foi lá com o Soobin mais cedo.

— Vocês pegaram doces?

— Eu na real ainda não vi o que tem na sacola-

— Quê? Você só pegou a sacola e nem viu o que tinha dentro?

— Cavalo dado não se olha nos dentes.

— Aham — Beomgyu franziu o cenho — Se você diz.

— Significa que você fica com o que dá, bestão — Yeonjun zombou.

Beomgyu parou quando estavam perto demais da sala comunal da Sonserina.

— O que foi?

— Eu nunca fui lá.

— É de boa-

— Vou esperar aqui.

Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não precisa ficar com medo.

— Não tô.

— Então, vem — ele apontou para a entrada.

— Prefiro esperar aqui.

Yeonjun suspirou.

— Você tá comigo.

— Sério, Yeonjun, — Beomgyu bufou, olhando para o lado e fingindo estar entretido com a ideia — eu não tô com medo, só não quero.

O menino de cabelo cinza assentiu, erguendo ambas as mãos como um sinal de trégua.

— Okay. Já volto.

Beomgyu o observou entrar na sala, mãos brincando com as barras de suas mangas. Ele olhou para o chão.

Não havia mais razões para sentir medo de Sonserinas.

“Você é da Grifinória. Não era pra você ser corajoso?”

Porra.

Taehyun estava certo. Sempre esteve.

— Não chora — Beomgyu disse a si mesmo, indo para mais perto da parede de pedra — Não chora, não chora.

Ele fechou os olhos, mãos pressionadas contra eles. Não era um bom momento. Não com os Sonserinas cercando-o.

— Não chora, não chora, não chora.

Uma mão circulou seu pulso e ele foi puxado para um lado. Seus olhos se ajustaram à luz novamente, Yeonjun entrando em foco enquanto levava Beomgyu para a outra ponta do corredor.

— Gyu, você não tá bem.

— Não me diga — ele revirou os olhos — Eu sei.

Yeonjun olhou para ele por alguns segundos, lábios pressionando numa fina linha antes de apertar a sacola marrom de doces contra o peito de Beomgyu.

— Se você não quiser conversar sobre isso, tudo bem — Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas — Mas não finge que não tá te afetando.

— Eu não quero que me afete.

— Ninguém quer — ele deu de ombros — Mas a gente é humano, é assim que funciona.

— Posso ir embora antes de você começar com essa porra de conversinha sentimental?

Yeonjun revirou os olhos.

— Tá bom, vai. Você tá me devendo uns doces.

— Tá, tá — Beomgyu acenou para ele.

***

— Argh.

Beomgyu olhou em volta para as corujas curiosas ao seu redor, que provavelmente estavam se perguntando por que o menino descia e subia as escadas sem parar desde que devorara toda a sacola de pão e doces.

— Tão burro — ele ouviu o leve eco do recinto, começando a descer as escadas novamente.

Um movimento delicado na entrada do Corujal chamou sua atenção, quase fazendo-o tropeçar em seus pés. Ele se estabilizou antes de olhar para cima, seu coração batendo mais forte.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Beomgyu revirou os olhos.

Ao pé das escadas, Kai suspirou.

— Eu sabia que você ia estar esperando aqui.

— Quem é que tá esperando? — Beomgyu mordeu o lábio, não gostando do olhar de pena no rosto de Kai enquanto o mais novo olhava para ele.

— Ele não vem, Gyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah... a angst finalmente mostrando as caras  
> adoro kkkkkkkrying  
> é mentira, chorei muito na maioria dessa fic, foi feio  
> daqui pra frente é só ladeira abaixo, só avisando


	6. Conflitos Renovados com Velhas Desavenças

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Renewed Conflicts with Old Quarrels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Respirando trabalhosamente, Yeonjun alcançou o chão, aterrissando em pernas bambas.

— Pra quê a gente tá treinando tanto?

Ele suava dentro do uniforme de Quadribol, olhando para o capitão do time. Junseo aterrissou pouco tempo depois, tirando o cabelo castanho do rosto.

— Os amistosos são tão importantes assim? — Yeonjun expirou.

Junseo riu.

— Vamos conversar um pouquinho?

Outro jogador o olhou feio.

— Junseo — ele alertou.

— Ele é confiável — o capitão deu batidinhas nas costas de Yeonjun. Ele se virou para olhar para o menino de cabelo cinza — Não é?

— S-Sim.

Yeonjun seguiu Junseo, entrando nos vestiários.

O moreno fez menção para que ele se sentasse num dos bancos, alguns Sonserinas cercando-o. Yeonjun não admitiria, mas era bem intimidador.

— A gente pode confiar em você, né?

Yeonjun assentiu rapidamente. O capitão deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

— Então você pode prometer não contar pro Monitor Chefe.

Yeonjun engoliu em seco.

— Quê?

— Não é nada ruim — Junseo riu de sua expressão preocupada — Mas a gente não pode te contar até você jurar.

— Ah, sei lá… — ele coçou seu pescoço — Se não for nada ruim, eu não conto pro Soobin.

— Ótimo — Junseo olhou para o resto do time, e então de volta para Yeonjun — A razão dos amistosos de fim de ano serem tão importantes é que a gente aposta neles.

— A aposta por jogador começa aos cinco Galeões — outro jogador disse — Pra alguns dos nossos ainda mais.

— Uma vez a gente chegou a mais de quatrocentos! — outro riu.

Yeonjun franziu a testa, olhando de volta para o capitão.

— Apostas? — ele bufou — Achei que fosse algo sério.

— Ei — Junseo o olhou feio — É sério, é contra as regras. Todos os capitães dos times podem se meter em confusão-

— Tá bom — Yeonjun anuiu — Eu consigo guardar segredo — ele se levantou do banco — Trago minha parte da aposta depois.

— Que bom — Junseo o olhou mais uma vez antes de todos irem até os chuveiros.

Não era como se ele fosse mentir para Soobin, alguns detalhes da partida seriam apenas omitidos.

Yeonjun se direcionou até seu armário, notando alguns membros do time da Corvinal entrando para vestirem seus uniformes, um ruivo se destacando em meio a eles.

— E aí, amado — Yeonjun sorriu para Taehyun, que lhe devolveu um sorriso surpreso — Tá com cara de cansado.

— Eu tô.

— Dá pra jogar Quadribol assim? — Yeonjun franziu o cenho.

Taehyun deu de ombros.

— Veremos.

O Sonserina ficou quieto por um tempo. Ele não ousava perguntar, mas queria cuidar do mais novo.

— Tae-

— Não tem necessidade de se preocupar comigo.

Ele se surpreendeu com a resposta.

— O quê?

— Dá pra ver a preocupação no seu rosto. Eu tô bem, só cansado.

Yeonjun sorriu, levando uma mão ao cabelo vermelho de Taehyun e esfregando-o.

***

— Você tá estudando o material que eu te dei? — Soobin brincava com os dedos de Yeonjun, ambos sentados no pátio.

— Hã? — Yeonjun olhou para ele — Ah, o livrão, sim.

— Certeza? — Soobin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Yeonjun trauteou.

— Claro.

— Você mente tão mal — Soobin riu — Isso é bom. 

— Não é bom.

— É, sim — Soobin olhou para ele — Desse jeito você nunca vai conseguir mentir pra mim.

— Vou fazer um curso, então — ele lhe mostrou a língua.

Soobin revirou os olhos.

— Bom, — ele parou de brincar com os dedos de Yeonjun, optando por segurar sua mão — por que você não tá estudando?

— Eu tenho aula, depois treino, depois eu fico com você, depois eu jogo com as crianças-

— Você é uma criança.

— Não, você que é.

Soobin torceu o nariz, se inclinando para beijar suavemente os lábios de Yeonjun.

— A gente precisa começar com os encontros de estudo de novo, então.

— Não — Yeonjun choramingou.

— Sim — Soobin riu — É o único jeito de fazer você estudar e-

— É chato — Yeonjun fez biquinho e continuou choramingando — Não dá pra conversar ou comer na biblioteca.

— Faz bico de novo e eu vou ter que te beijar.

Yeonjun projetou os lábios novamente, rindo quando Soobin embalou seus braços em torno dele para puxá-lo para mais perto, dando-lhe outro beijo.

— Ei — Yeonjun brincou com o broche no cardigã de Soobin, o distintivo brilhante de Monitor Chefe que ele vestia tão orgulhosamente — Fica de olho nas crianças.

— Com crianças você quer dizer os meninos ligeiramente mais novos?

— Sim, os próprios.

Soobin franziu a testa, escaneando a expressão de Yeonjun.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não sei, é só- Eles parecem tão… amuados.

— Tá bom — Soobin sorriu para ele, puxando-o para mais perto — Tão fofo você, sendo o irmão mais velho e tudo mais.

Eles raramente se _beijavam_ em público, mantendo seus beijos curtos e doces. Soobin não se importava em ser pegajoso e deixar beijinhos nas bochechas ou na testa de Yeonjun.

Yeonjun amava se sentir amado.

***

— Ei, Artilheiro Choi — Junseo se aproximou da cama de Yeonjun — Dá pra esconder mais um segredo do seu namorado?

— Quê?

— Se veste, a gente vai sair.

Yeonjun olhou ao redor, vendo alguns de seus colegas de quarto escolherem roupas.

— Pra onde a gente vai?

— Pra fora.

— É sério.

Junseo revirou seus olhos.

— A gente vai tomar uma. Vai vir ou não?

— Tá — Yeonjun franziu o cenho — Tá, eu vou.

Ele foi um dos primeiros a sair da sala comunal, encontrando algo - ou melhor, alguém - inusual nas masmorras.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Yeonjun parou no meio do caminho.

O Grifinória ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você não deveria estar na sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa jogando?

Yeonjun encarou Beomgyu, confuso.

— Na verdade, — ele pensou alto — é bom eu te encontrar aqui.

— Quê?

— Preciso de um álibi.

— E por que é bom eu estar aqui? — Beomgyu franziu o cenho.

— É só fingir que eu fiquei com você essa noite, tá? — Yeonjun implorou.

— Beomgyu?

Yeonjun se virou para ver uma menina de cabelos azuis encarando os dois. Ela sorriu.

— Tá atrasado.

Beomgyu se virou para Yeonjun novamente.

— Ótimo, você pode ser meu álibi, também.

Yeonjun estava prestes a perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando o resto de seu time saiu da sala comunal e Beomgyu deu um passo para trás.

— Tudo pronto, Choi?

Yeonjun piscou, retirando os olhos de Beomgyu e da menina de cabelo azul.

— Hã, tudo.

***

Yeonjun não sabia muito sobre Hogwarts, estando estudando lá há menos de um ano, mas ele não esperava que um castelo tão seguro e mágico tivesse tantas passagens secretas para fora dele.

Eles passaram por trás de uma estátua no primeiro andar e caminharam até Hogsmeade. Yeonjun apenas seguiu o bando enquanto conversavam entre si.

— Ainda não confio nele. Por que a gente mostraria isso pro fã número um do Monitor Chefe? — um deles tentou sussurrar.

— Namorado dele, mas fã número um também serve — Yeonjun riu — Por que eu contaria isso pra ele? Só ia me dar dor de cabeça.

— Isso mesmo — Junseo pôs uma mão no ombro de Yeonjun — Ele é esperto o suficiente pra saber o que é bom pra ele.

Yeonjun sorriu suavemente. Ele ainda sentia uma sensação de inquietação em suas entranhas; mentir para seu namorado não era uma de suas coisas favoritas a fazer, mas ele sabia que não deveria dar um tiro no próprio pé.

Eles entraram num bar velho, um cheiro forte de álcool atingindo-o quando o time se dirigiu a uma mesa cheia de pessoas. Alguns deles eram Sonserinas de seu ano, e ele achava que as pessoas que não pôde reconhecer eram Sonserinas seniores.

Junseo, que ainda tinha uma mão em seu ombro, levou-o até a mesa.

— Gente, conheçam nosso novo Artilheiro — ele abriu um grande sorriso para Yeonjun — Yeonjun, esses são algumas lendas do Quadribol.

— Lendas? — um deles riu — Gosto assim.

— Ora, ora, ora — alguém bateu palmas — Olha só quem tá aqui.

Todos se viraram para a outra ponta da mesa, onde Daewon se sentava, sorriso torto estampado na boca.

— Puta que pariu — Yeonjun fechou os olhos e suspirou — De novo?

Daewon riu, apontando para as cadeiras vazias ao seu lado, e Junseo arrastou Yeonjun até elas. Ele tentou impedi-lo, mas desistiu quando notou que os olhos do outro menino ainda estavam sobre eles.

Felizmente, Junseo se sentou ao lado de Daewon, deixando um Yeonjun constrangido sentar-se ao lado de um estranho com bochechas rechonchudas.

— Você que é o novato? — o estranho perguntou a Yeonjun.

Yeonjun riu nervosamente.

— Sou, eu mesmo.

— Não é perigoso trazer ele? — Daewon riu novamente. Yeonjun mordeu o lábio para se segurar, os punhos cerrados sob a mesa — Ele é namorado do Monitor Chefe.

— A gente já conversou sobre isso, não vai dar problema — Junseo foi rápido para tranquilizá-lo.

Yeonjun se arrependeu de ir até lá. Ele deveria estar em Hogwarts, ouvindo Soobin falar sobre o feitiço de bolhas que colocaram num vaso sanitário.

— Ah, o Soobinie? — o homem ao lado de Yeonjun sorriu.

Yeonjun franziu a testa.

— Sim.

— A gente é amigo dos irmãos dele — o Sonserina sorriu, e algumas pessoas sentadas próximas a ele assentiram.

— Sério? — Yeonjun se sentia pequeno, como se estivesse sendo estudado por seus olhares.

— Sério — uma garota entrou na conversa — Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só dizer.

O menino de cabelo cinza ficou feliz e confuso com suas reações. Ele não sabia muito sobre estudantes de Hogwarts, mas a julgar pelo medo dos outros, ele achara que seria pior.

Daewon parecia pensar do mesmo jeito, já que franziu o cenho e se inclinou em direção à mesa.

— Vocês ficam de boa com isso?

— Claro! — o homem ao lado de Yeonjun riu — Eu confio no Soobin-

— Não — Daewon sacudiu a cabeça — Falei da parte de eles serem gays.

A mesa ficou quieta por alguns segundos, alguns deles tentando esconder suas caras de surpresa ou desviando o olhar de Daewon.

— Eu sei que a Sonserina é tradicionalista, — um dos caras quietos disse — mas a gente não é cuzão.

— Os tempos mudaram, Daewon — uma menina do time atual de Quadribol o encarou feio — Se atualiza.

Yeonjun olhou pela mesa. A maioria das pessoas ouvindo a conversa provavelmente pensava que Daewon era um homofóbico.

Lentamente arrastando sua cadeira para trás, Yeonjun se levantou.

— Vou ao banheiro.

Ele se afastou da atmosfera tensa e entrou no banheiro pequeno, indo em direção à pia e encarando o espelho sujo.

Assim que a porta se abriu novamente, menos de um minuto depois, Yeonjun nem precisou olhar para saber quem era.

— Acho que já deu por hoje, Daewon — Yeonjun se virou para encarar o outro menino — Você não precisa passar vergonha de novo.

Daewon franziu a testa. Ele vestia suas roupas caras, provavelmente tentando impressionar as pessoas.

— Tá feliz agora?

Yeonjun bufou, cruzando os braços contra seu peito.

— O quê?

— Tá feliz? Você tem tanta inveja de mim que roubou meu lugar no time de Quadri-

— Não, espera — Yeonjun ergueu uma mão, uma risadinha escapando ao sacudir a cabeça — Peraí — ele franziu o cenho, olhando Daewon de cima a baixo antes de continuar — Eu? Inveja de você? — ele apontou um dedo ao falar — Acho que você tá confundindo as coisas aqui.

— Não banca o espertinho comigo, Choi.

— Não, sabe, — Yeonjun ergueu o olhar, fingindo pensar profundamente — porque, tipo, pelo que eu lembro… eu fiquei com o menino que você maltratava, fiquei com a posição que você tinha… Acho que é você que tem inveja.

Daewon engoliu em seco.

— Eu não tenho inveja de você.

— Quer dizer, você até fazia bullying com o Beomgyu porque tinha inveja dele.

— O quê? — Daewon deu um passo até Yeonjun.

— Todo esse tempo, — Yeonjun riu — todo esse tempo você fodeu tudo pra si mesmo. Agora você só tá com raiva porque sabe que perdeu tudo.

Daewon agarrou Yeonjun pela gola.

— Não me venha com joguinho mental.

— Você é tão invejoso, — Yeonjun sacudiu a cabeça, encarando Daewon diretamente nos olhos — que queria ser namorado do Soobin com tanto orgulho quanto eu. Que queria não ser tão substituível no time e que queria ter amigos de verdade que realmente se preocupassem com o bostinha que você é. Não queria?

— Você não tem ideia do que tá falando, Yeonjun — Daewon disse através de dentes cerrados — Você não me conhece, e não sabe da minha vida.

— Eu sei — Yeonjun respirou pesadamente — E eu tenho muita pena de você por isso.

Yeonjun estaria mentindo se dissesse que não mereceu o soco que veio depois daquilo.


	7. Semeando a Desordem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Sowing Disorder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Depois do que acontecera nos vestiários, Taehyun ligou para Kai e esperou por ele a alguns metros de distância da floresta. Talvez o Lufa-Lufa pudesse mostrar a ele algumas criaturas e distraí-lo de toda aquela bagunça.

Kai o tomou pela mão, levando-o para onde tinha avistado algumas fadas na semana anterior, e Taehyun tentou explicar o que acabara de acontecer com ele. O Lufa-Lufa conhecia aquela parte da floresta como a palma de sua mão, tendo passado a maior parte de seu tempo livre perambulando por ela.

— Bom, ali tem uns Tronquilhos, se você estiver interessado neles — Kai se virou para encarar seu amigo.

Taehyun deu de ombros.

— O que eles têm de interessante?

— Eles conseguem arrancar seus olhos — Kai sorriu.

Taehyun não podia ver as criaturas muito bem, já que estavam bem camufladas nos troncos das árvores.

— Da hora.

Ele estalou a língua, olhando para as folhas embaixo de seus pés.

— Você e o Beomgyu ainda tão juntos?

— Acho que não.

Kai torceu o nariz.

— Quer um abraço?

— Você não precisa ficar tão sem jeito com isso — o ruivo riu.

— Desculpa — Kai puxou-o para mais perto. Taehyun ainda se surpreendia com sua crescente altura.

Ele se sentiu pequeno nos braços de seu amigo enquanto respirava o cheiro terroso da floresta. Era tão tranquilo, em contraste com o tumulto doloroso em seu peito.

***

Uma semana se passara desde então. Taehyun permitiu a si mesmo sentir um vazio em seu peito, mas ele preferiria sentir dor ou raiva a esse ponto.

A comida não tinha gosto, brincadeiras não eram divertidas, as palavras em seus livros não faziam sentido. Ele conseguia apenas existir enquanto Kai o encarava com um rosto triste.

— Mas, então, — Taehyun passou a página de seu livro, mesmo que as palavras não chegassem ao seu cérebro — qual é a desse machucado na sua cara?

Taehyun ergueu o olhar para encarar Yeonjun, que tinha uma marca escura em seu rosto. Um olho roxo, para ser exato.

— Ah, — Yeonjun deu uma risada falsa — foi no treino.

— Nunca vi machucados assim saídos de nenhuma partida de Quadribol — Taehyun piscou.

Yeonjun olhou para ele, sabendo que não podia enganar o Corvinal.

— Aconteceu comigo uma vez — Kai tentou apaziguar os ânimos — Uma Goles me acertou e eu fiquei com uma bola roxa na testa por um tempo.

Taehyun franziu o cenho ao olhar para o Lufa-Lufa.

— Quando foi isso?

— Uns dois, três anos atrás, talvez? — Kai pensou alto — Eu escondia com a franja.

Taehyun tentou voltar a ler, deixando Kai e Yeonjun conversarem. Talvez ele conseguisse preparar um pouco de Poção da Sagacidade para clarear sua cabeça mais tarde.

Ele parara de vender poções a seus colegas, mas ainda tinha alguns ingredientes espalhados por aí.

Taehyun massageou as têmporas, lendo a mesma frase de novo e de novo. As palavras escorregavam por sua mente, não faziam sentido, e o barulho do Salão Principal também não o ajudava.

— Tá com dor de cabeça, Hyun? — Kai pôs uma mão leve no topo de sua cabeça — Não fica se forçando a estudar desse jeito.

— Você não tá muito legal — Yeonjun fez bico — Talvez seja bom descansar.

— As provas finais tão chegando.

— A gente tem dois meses — Kai suspirou — A gente ainda não tem nem o material inteiro-

— Eu tenho — Taehyun apontou para seu livro — E também são menos de dois meses, além de toda a lição de casa e trabalhos pra fazer-

— Taehyun — Kai parou-o — Uma coisa de cada vez, tá?

— Vou só ler esse capítulo e descansar depois — Taehyun tentou se concentrar dessa vez, antes de notar um movimento do outro lado da mesa.

Ele olhou para Yeonjun, que sacudia a cabeça nervosamente. Virando-se para onde Yeonjun olhava, ele viu um Soobin alegre arrastando Beomgyu atrás de si.

Ótimo.

— Faz vidas que a gente não senta junto — Soobin sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Yeonjun, ainda alheio aos alertas do Sonserina.

Beomgyu se sentou, quieto, ao lado de Soobin, o mais longe possível de onde Taehyun se sentava.

Ele se forçou a encarar a página de seu livro, leu o mesmo parágrafo em que estivera preso por algum tempo.

— Então, — Kai engoliu em seco, nervoso, ao lado de Taehyun — como tem sido o Quadribol pra você, Yeonjun?

— Puxado — Yeonjun riu.

Taehyun não tinha certeza se Soobin acreditava que o olho roxo de Yeonjun fora causado por Quadribol. Ele ousou erguer o olhar para ver a reação de Soobin, mas o Lufa-Lufa apenas encarava Yeonjun. Seus olhos deslizaram para o Grifinória, que tinha a cabeça baixa enquanto brincava com os próprios dedos sobre a mesa.

Seu nariz e bochechas estavam um pouco queimados de sol, provavelmente graças à sua agenda de Quadribol sob o sol e a falta dos sermões de Taehyun para que passasse protetor solar.

Beomgyu parecia bem.

Talvez Taehyun fosse suspeito para dizer, mas Beomgyu ainda estava bonito. Diferente de Taehyun, que adquirira olheiras escuras sob os olhos e lábios rachados por mordê-los e cutucá-los.

O mundo pareceu desacelerar para ele. Ele se sentiu tonto, um pouco enjoado, como se uma poção tivesse começado a fazer efeito em seu organismo.

— …que tá tudo tão esquisito aqui?

Taehyun piscou, captando apenas a última parte da frase de Soobin.

Seu peito queimou quando viu Beomgyu erguer a cabeça. Seus olhos se encontraram, e todo e qualquer som se esvaiu dos ouvidos de Taehyun. 

Beomgyu ergueu as sobrancelhas, expressão fria.

— Pode agradecer o Taehyun por isso.

Uma bolha estourou ao redor da cabeça de Taehyun.

— Perdão?

Subitamente, tudo estava claro. Ele estava alerta de tudo que acontecia, como se o mundo tivesse sido colocado em movimento novamente.

Ele sentiu a cabeça de Yeonjun se virando rapidamente em direção a Beomgyu, sentiu Kai respirar fundo ao seu lado.

—Eu disse que você pode agradecer o Taehyun por isso.

— Você não precisa ser tão cretino — Taehyun tentou se acalmar, cabeça vazia de respostas.

Soobin olhou para os dois.

— O que tá acontecendo?

— É por isso que guardar segredo era mais fácil, agora a gente tem que explicar — Beomgyu revirou os olhos.

— Sabe o que seria mais fácil? — Taehyun expirou, tentou formular pensamentos coerentes — Não começar algo quando você sabe que vai dar errado.

— Se você sabia que ia dar errado, não tivesse me chamado pra sair, então!

Taehyun espancou seu livro, fechando-o.

— Você tem razão. Eu nunca deveria ter feito isso. Eu deveria ter me ligado da furada!

Beomgyu se levantou de supetão.

— Ótimo — ele soltou uma respiração trêmula — Bom saber que você se arrepende de tudo.

Taehyun cerrou a mandíbula enquanto Beomgyu se afastava da mesa. Seus olhos começaram a arder quando as lágrimas ameaçaram cair.

— Desculpa, eu… — Soobin franziu a testa — Eu não tive a intenção-

— Não esquenta — Taehyun enxugou os olhos com uma manga — Ele é um cuzão.

— Taehyun… — Yeonjun ergueu uma mão em sua direção, mas o Corvinal se levantou de sua cadeira.

— Eu deveria ir descansar.

— Eu vou pro seu quarto mais tarde, okay? — Kai ergueu o olhar para ele.

— Tá bom — Taehyun assentiu antes de sair do Salão Principal.

***

Ele não sabia se as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas eram de raiva ou de tristeza, mas ele as preferia ao vazio em seu peito.

— Hyunie… — Kai fez biquinho ao usar os polegares para enxugar as lágrimas.

Ele se sentava ao lado de Taehyun no chão, ambos com as costas contra o sofá da sala comunal da Corvinal.

— Eu não sei quem é o vilão aqui — Taehyun deu de ombros — Eu deveria me sentir mal? Ficar com raiva?

— Nenhum de vocês é o vilão, isso é só uma lombada na estrada.

— Não é uma lombada, Hyuka — Taehyun sacudiu a cabeça — É um beco sem saída.

— Não é.

— E como é que a gente se recupera disso?

— Conversando? — Kai deu de ombros — Vocês ainda se amam.

— Isso importa? — Taehyun bufou — Ele não quer me amar. Ele não vai mudar.

— Você não sabe disso.

— Eu tentei! — o Corvinal espalmou as mãos contra suas coxas — Eu não consigo mudar ele.

— Bom, você não pode mudar ele, mas pode dar apoio enquanto ele mesmo se muda.

— É, tá bom.

Kai suspirou.

— Ele só tá com medo. Mostra pra ele que mudar é uma coisa boa.

— Você fala como se fosse fácil — o ruivo revirou os olhos.

— Vocês se amam — Kai tomou a mão de Taehyun — Tem noção de como isso é louco? Ter alguém pra amar e ser amado de volta? — ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Taehyun engoliu em seco, a língua pressionando contra sua bochecha.

— Amor não é tudo.

— E é por isso que você tem que lutar por ele.

Taehyun olhou para Kai de cima a baixo, averiguando sua súplica.

— Por que isso tá te estressando tanto? Não é como se fosse você terminando com alguém.

— Eu não suporto ver vocês dois desistirem do amor tão fácil — Kai soltou sua mão, desviando o olhar e engolindo os nervos — Você consegue guardar um segredo?

Taehyun franziu o cenho. Ele se afastou do sofá para encarar Kai, que fez a mesma coisa para encarar Taehyun.

— Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, Hyuka.

O Lufa-Lufa anuiu. Ele não conseguia manter contato visual com Taehyun, optando por brincar com seus dedos sobre seu colo.

— Eu sei como é… desistir do seu amor — o cabelo de Kai cobria seus olhos, que estavam baixos — Quando você não é bom pra ele. Mas você é tão bom pro Beomgyu, você-

Kai parou para olhar para o teto, piscando para tentar segurar as lágrimas.

— Pode chorar, tá tudo bem — Taehyun sussurrou, acariciando o braço de seu amigo.

Kai anuiu, mas fechou os olhos.

— Você ainda pode lutar pelo seu amor e consertar isso, Taehyun.

Taehyun não queria responder e interrompê-lo, então guardou suas opiniões para si mesmo.

— Escuta, eu não consegui te contar antes, mas… — Kai engoliu novamente, piscando algumas vezes antes de olhar para Taehyun — Eu tô apaixonado pelo Soobin.

Se a mente de Taehyun estava fora de área antes, ele agora teve de reiniciá-la e atualizar seu sistema. 

— Você tá?

Kai assentiu.

— E eu desisti disso, pela felicidade dele — ele deu de ombros — Ver ele com o Yeonjun não dói tanto quando eu sei que ele tá feliz.

— Kai… — Taehyun se aproximou dele.

— Isso era um beco sem saída — ele riu — Mas vocês dois querem ficar juntos e… 

— Hyuka, escuta — Taehyun afastou o cabelo de Kai de seus olhos — Eu queria que fosse simples assim, amar alguém que também te ama e viver felizes pra sempre — ele engoliu em seco — Mas não é.

— Mas se vocês querem ficar juntos, vocês podem mudar-

— Não é fácil mudar.

Kai abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou novamente e anuiu.

— Nós dois estamos fodidos, então.

— Estamos.

Eles riram, os rostos inchados de chorar. Kai puxou Taehyun para um abraço, ficando numa posição estranha graças às suas longas pernas, que ficavam no caminho.

Taehyun respirou na familiaridade do peito do Lufa-Lufa, permitindo a si mesmo desligar seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

Ele estava tão acostumado a ter a cabeça a mil, a sempre pensar em alguma solução. Era surpreendente que naquele momento ele não estivesse pensando em jeitos de consertar tudo, pensando em novos argumentos ou respostas para tudo.

Taehyun se afastou do peito de Kai e enxugou o rosto com suas mangas antes de erguer o olhar.

Outra surpresa era que, apesar de ser curioso quanto a várias coisas em sua rotina diária, ele nunca tivera curiosidade de saber como seria beijar seu melhor amigo.

Mas ele agora sabia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> começando os trabalhos  
> (trabalhos = lágrimas)


	8. Choque de Realidade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Reality Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

O ombro de Kai acertou o sofá quando Taehyun o empurrou para trás. Ele abriu os olhos e se agarrou ao sofá e à mesinha ao seu lado, estabilizando-se antes que suas costas atingissem o chão.

Taehyun olhava para ele com olhos arregalados, parecendo que havia saído diretamente de um desenho animado com aqueles olhar esbugalhado.

— Me belisca.

— Quê? — Kai franziu o cenho, sentando-se para pôr mais espaço entre os dois.

— Me belisca — Taehyun apontou para o próprio braço.

— Eu não vou te beliscar.

— Então eu belisco você.

— Ninguém vai beliscar- — Kai foi interrompido quando os dedos de Taehyun, em forma de pinça, o apertaram no braço direito.

…

— Desculpa.

— Tá — Kai suspirou, olhando para baixo — Primeiro, se acalma.

— Eu tô calmo — Taehyun franziu a testa.

— Tá, sim, claro — o Lufa-Lufa afastou o cabelo para longe do rosto — Escuta, a gente tava se sentindo vulnerável e de coração partido, é normal que a gente-

— Por que você tá tão calmo, cacete?!

— Por que a gente tava vulnerável e de coração partido, cacete!

Taehyun o encarou por alguns segundos.

— Tá bom. Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu.

— Okay.

— Se alguém perguntar-

— Por que alguém perguntaria? — Kai revirou os olhos.

— Isso nunca aconteceu — Taehyun se levantou do chão.

— Aonde você tá indo?

— Dormir — Taehyun se virou — E a gente nunca se beijou.

***

— A gente se beijou.

— Boa, Taehyun — Yeonjun nem ergueu o olhar — Eu sei que a melhor estratégia nas Bexigas é distrair seu oponente.

— Eu tô falando sério.

Kai cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Pelo amor de Merlin, Tae.

Yeonjun olhou para as bolinhas em sua mão, trauteando enquanto se concentrava no jogo.

— Yeonjun, é sério! — Taehyun pegou uma bolinha e a lançou para o outro lado da sala.

— Ei! — o Sonserina levantou o olhar — Qual o seu problema?

Kai suspirou. A noite inteira fora estranha. Ele e Taehyun não se falavam desde a noite anterior, obviamente, mas Yeonjun não percebera, ou talvez fosse um ótimo ator para fingir não notar os sentimentos das pessoas.

— A gente se beijou e a culpa tá me comendo vivo — Taehyun choramingou.

— Espera, isso é sério? — Yeonjun olhou para ele, virando-se para Kai depois.

— Eu não sei como que falar pro Yeonjun vai ajudar — Kai suspirou.

— Peraí — Yeonjun levantou as mãos — Tô perdidasso.

— O que você não tá entendendo? A gente se beijou. Eu beijei o Kai.

Kai expirou ao se sentar novamente no chão, suas mãos brincando com o carpete embaixo dele. Ele não queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse tão grande escândalo.

— E vocês tão de bem um com o outro? — Yeonjun observou os dois anuírem — E daí? Qual o problema?

Kai suspirou.

— O Beomgyu.

— Mas vocês terminaram — Yeonjun encarou Taehyun.

Taehyun sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu ainda amo ele.

— E ele é meu amigo, parece que eu traí ele.

Yeonjun assentiu, absorvendo as informações ao cruzar os braços.

— E vocês não podem esconder isso dele?

Kai projetou os lábios. Era essa a ideia, ninguém deveria saber. Mas agora Yeonjun sabia e talvez Soobin ficasse sabendo e eventualmente Beomgyu saberia. E eles teriam de viver sabendo que Beomgyu sabia.

— Tô me sentindo horrível — Taehyun sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu sinto… — Kai coçou a cabeça — como se pudesse deixar o Beomgyu me dar uma surra.

Yeonjun fez uma careta.

— Você deixaria um dos Batedores da Grifinória te surrar?

O Lufa-Lufa mordeu o lábio.

— Talvez lançar um feitiço em mim?

— Hã, — Taehyun torceu o nariz — ele é presidente do Clube de Duelos.

— Bom, talvez eu só deixe o Beomgyu me assassinar a essa altura — Kai revirou os olhos e se levantou.

Yeonjun o observou andar de um lado para o outro na sala, cenho franzido enquanto pensava.

— Mas… como foi?

— O quê?

Kai parou de andar para encará-lo.

— Quê?

— Vocês… gostaram?

Kai piscou, olhando para Taehyun e depois de volta para Yeonjun.

— Você tá prestando atenção?

— A gente falou que foi horrível e que a gente se arrependeu — Taehyun franziu a testa.

— A circunstância foi horrível. Mas e o beijo?

Os olhos de Taehyun se arregalaram.

— Você tá tentando fazer a gente ficar junto?

— Quê? — o Sonserina franziu a testa — Não.

— Tá, sim — Kai apontou para ele.

Yeonjun abriu a boca, levando uma mão ao peito e arfando.

— Eu tô tentando fazer vocês conversarem sobre os seus sentimentos.

— Olha, eu tô me sentindo uma merda — Taehyun sorriu sarcasticamente.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer — Yeonjun expirou — Eu só quero ter certeza de que vocês não tão tensos um com o outro.

Kai sacudiu a cabeça.

— A gente já tá meio que apaixonado por outras pessoas.

— Nesse caso- — Yeonjun pausou, virando-se para Kai novamente — Quem?

Ai, caralho.

— Q-Quem o quê? — Kai riu.

Yeonjun se levantou, sorrindo.

— Você gosta de alguém?

— Yeonjun — Taehyun se levantou rapidamente, direcionando um leve aceno de cabeça a Kai antes de agarrar o braço do Sonserina — Não muda de assunto.

— Mas ele-

— Eu tô morrendo aqui, me sentindo péssimo, eu sou uma pessoa horrível — Taehyun choramingou antes de Yeonjun começar a acalmá-lo novamente.

Bala desviada.

— Na real… — Kai coçou o pescoço — Tá tarde, vocês deveriam voltar pros seus quartos.

Os dois meninos se viraram para ele. Yeonjun tirou o celular do bolso para ler a hora.

— Tem razão — ele sorriu rigidamente — Nada de bom acontece depois das duas da manhã.

Taehyun franziu o cenho.

— Isso foi uma referência de How I Met Your Mother?

— Foi, mas o Ning não sabe o que isso é.

Não levou muito tempo para eles se despedirem e irem embora, mas Kai não foi para seu quarto de imediato. Ele se sentou no sofá velho, aproveitando a paz depois de um momento tão errático.

Ele não odiara o beijo. Não o amara, tampouco.

Não prestou muita atenção nele, pois sabia que não causaria tantos problemas em sua amizade com o Corvinal.

Com Beomgyu, no entanto, era outra história. Kai não sabia como deveria se preparar no futuro, pois sabia que Taehyun eventualmente contaria a ele sobre o beijo. Talvez ele pudesse tomar alguma poção que o fizesse sentir menos dor e apenas aceitasse um soco.

Ele deixou sua cabeça pender enquanto pensava sobre o que acontecera.

O grupo estava uma bagunça. O mesmo grupo que ele tentara tanto proteger. Aquela fora a única razão para nunca confessar seus sentimentos por Soobin: proteger o grupo.

Todavia, ao mesmo tempo… o grupo se formara graças ao relacionamento de Taehyun e Beomgyu. Sim, ele às vezes conversava com Soobin, mas não fora até Taehyun e Beomgyu se aproximarem tanto que o quarteto se tornara o que eram.

Parando para pensar a respeito, seu medo de arruinar tudo com um relacionamento com Soobin não fazia sentido algum.

E agora que estava analisando a possibilidade, algum dia ele já quisera ter um relacionamento romântico com Soobin?

Kai suspirou e se levantou do sofá, direcionando-se ao seu quarto. Ele sabia que nada de bom aconteceria se começasse a pensar demais sobre coisas demais.

***

Ele estivera evitando Beomgyu nos últimos dias e Taehyun ainda estava agindo com certa cautela perto dele.

Era muito fácil evitar o Grifinória, já que eles muitas vezes não cruzavam caminhos mesmo antes de tudo aquilo acontecer. Kai gostava de passar seu tempo livre na floresta e nas cozinhas, lugares que Beomgyu nunca visitava.

Kai pisou no pátio depois de sair das cozinhas. Chovera naquela manhã e ele gostava da atmosfera úmida. Talvez aquilo fosse um traço de Lufa-Lufas, amar cheiros terrosos como aquele.

E por falar em Lufa-Lufas, ele notou um lampejo dourado nas vestes de outro aluno. Kai sorriu ao caminhar lentamente até ele. 

— Bu!

— Argh! Mas o quê-? — Soobin se virou — Huening Kai!

O mais novo riu barulhentamente, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Eu precisava fazer isso.

Ele havia se distanciado de Soobin, especialmente depois de sentir que Yeonjun sabia que o casal o deixava um pouco desconfortável.

Kai ainda sentia sua falta, no entanto.

— Que susto, cara — Soobin pôs uma mão no peito. Ele ainda tinha um forte aperto no livro que estava lendo.

— Estudando?

Soobin trauteou.

— Parece que nunca vai acabar.

— Você não ia trabalhar com os seus pais? Por que vai prestar os N.I.E.M.s?

O menino de cabelo rosa suspirou. Ele fechou o livro em seu colo.

— Por precaução.

Kai deu de ombros. Ele não se identificava com nenhum dos postos do Ministério, então não tinha muito interesse por aquelas provas.

— Como você tá?

— Poderia estar melhor. Você?

Kai riu, assentindo.

— Poderia estar melhor.

— Ning, posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Soobin pôs o livro de lado e ergueu o olhar para o mais novo.

— Pode.

— Eu sou um amigo ruim?

— Quê? — Kai franziu a testa, pego de surpresa pela pergunta — Não, por que você acha isso?

— Eu tenho estado tão focado em estudar e nos meus deveres que eu nem sabia que aqueles dois tinham terminado… Eu só sinto que não estive presente pra nenhum de vocês.

— Você sempre foi presente pra mim.

Soobin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Quando? Eu não sei nem o que tá acontecendo na sua vida.

Kai desviou o olhar da expressão inquieta do mais velho.

— Eu não gosto disso.

— Do quê?

— O que tá acontecendo com o nosso grupo? — Kai puxou seu cabelo em frustração — Por que tá todo mundo se sentindo inseguro?

— Eu acho… — Soobin deu de ombros — que a gente tá crescendo. É hora de encarar a realidade.

— Então eu não gosto da realidade.

Soobin sorriu, sua mão substituindo a de Kai na cabeça do mais novo e penteando os dedos por entre os fios de cabelo escuro numa maneira reconfortante. Kai o deixou daquela vez.

— Ninguém gosta.


	9. A Necessidade de se Conformar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: The Need to Come to Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Soobin saiu interrogando alguns de seus colegas depois da aula, à procura de um Grifinória específico nas áreas comuns.

— Ai, dã — ele acertou a testa com a palma de sua mão e se direcionou aos campos do castelo, andando um pouco mais até chegar ao campo de treinamento.

Soobin estava um pouco ofegante ao olhar para cima e ver o Grifinória jogando, optando por se sentar enquanto esperava que os jogadores terminassem o treino.

Ele viu Beomgyu acertando os Balaços com o outro Batedor de seu time, maravilhado com sua força.

Mesmo que Kai lhe dissesse que era um bom amigo, Soobin ainda sentia que havia deixado seu amigo de lado. Ele e Beomgyu eram inseparáveis antigamente, estavam sempre juntos e não precisavam de mais ninguém.

Beomgyu ficou surpreso ao notar Soobin esperando por ele quando voltava do treino, encharcado de suor.

— E aí?

Soobin deu de ombros.

— Saudades.

— Você brigou com o Yeonjun?

— Eu não posso querer ver meu melhor amigo?

Beomgyu deu uma risadinha antes de olhar para baixo e sorrir. Soobin fingiu não ver aquilo.

— Tá bom, deixa só eu me trocar. Já eu volto.

Soobin assentiu e observou-o entrar nos vestiários.

***

— Você tá bem mesmo?

— Eu só queria colocar o papo em dia.

Beomgyu assentiu, a mochila jogada sobre um ombro enquanto eles caminhavam.

— Você tá coberto de terra.

Soobin riu, olhando para suas vestes.

— Eu tava trabalhando nas estufas — ele olhou ao redor, erguendo as sobrancelhas — Por que você faz o caminho mais longo pros dormitórios?

— Sei lá — Beomgyu espremeu os lábios — Ultimamente tem sido bom andar — ele olhou à sua direita — E a vista da ponte é bonita.

— Eu normalmente não venho pra ponte ou pra Torre de Astronomia — Soobin olhou ao seu entorno — É legal.

O sol se punha e a luz dourada os cercava. Estava quieto enquanto os meninos andavam pela ponte. Ele entendeu porque Beomgyu gostava daquilo.

Soobin não tinha muito tempo livre para apreciar o pôr do sol, mas ficava muito feliz sempre que conseguia ver algum das estufas. A luz laranja penetrando pelas janelas era uma linda vista.

— Você quer saber sobre mim e o Taehyun, né?

— Não exatamente — Soobin suspirou — Eu vou escutar se você quiser conversar sobre isso, mas não é por isso que eu queria passar um tempo com você.

Beomgyu franziu o cenho.

— Então foi por quê?

— Já te falei, eu tava com saudade — eles entraram na Torre de Astronomia, Beomgyu guiando-os — Parece que a gente não se fala faz anos.

— A gente sempre conversa.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer — Soobin choramingou.

Beomgyu anuiu com a cabeça.

— Desculpa… por não te contar que a gente terminou.

— Desculpa por não estar ao seu lado.

— Isso foi tão brega — Beomgyu bufou, frustrado.

Soobin sorriu para ele.

— Como você tá? De verdade?

— Triste pra caralho, pra dizer bem a verdade.

— Compreensível — Soobin assentiu, e eles riram antes de Beomgyu os levar para se sentarem num banco do lado de fora das salas de aula vazias.

Não eram muitas as pessoas que andavam pela Torre de Astronomia àquela hora. Soobin realmente subestimara aquele lugar.

— E você? Tá difícil estudar?

— Tá — ele suspirou — E eu não sei como falar pro Yeonjun… mas eu não acho que ele vai conseguir.

Aquilo realmente frustrava Soobin. Ele realmente queria ser otimista pelo bem de seu namorado, mas estava sendo constantemente mais difícil.

— Eu sabia que ele ia desistir quando visse sua coleção de livros.

— Ele quer ser um Auror — Soobin coçou o rosto — E, tipo, eu não quero ser um namorado que não apoia ele, mas-

— Mas você é um namorado realista, sei — Beomgyu bateu o pé contra o chão — É só apoiar ele na nova jornada de Quadribol. Logo, logo ele vai perceber que não serve pra ser Auror.

— E deixar ele bombar nas provas?

— Ele vai bombar sozinho, você não pode fazer ele estudar se ele não quiser — Beomgyu torceu o nariz — Quer dizer, você pode, mas você não vai forçar ele, então… 

O menino de cabelo rosa suspirou mais uma vez, esticando as pernas à sua frente.

— Queria voltar pras férias.

— Também.

Tudo acontecera tão devagar, mas ao mesmo tempo tão rápido. Eles iriam se formar em breve, mas Soobin não estava pronto para ver tudo ter um fim.

— Você teria feito algo de diferente com o Taehyun?

Beomgyu deu de ombros.

— Ele tá melhor sem mim. Mas eu aproveitaria os nossos últimos momentos um pouco mais.

— Conversa com ele — Soobin franziu a testa ao ver Beomgyu sacudir a cabeça — Por que não?

— Eu quero que ele me esqueça.

Soobin riu amargamente.

— Você é tão burro.

— Talvez — o Grifinória riu — Mas ele merece coisa melhor-

— Então seja melhor?

Beomgyu expirou, olhando para seu amigo ao se levantar.

— Vamos embora.

Soobin observou seu amigo começar a andar antes de se levantar e segui-lo.

Era tão difícil. Ele parecia estar sempre ajudando as pessoas, mas nunca queria ser ajudado.

***

— Larga esse livro — Yeonjun choramingou.

— Pega um livro — Soobin tentou se concentrar na passagem que estava lendo.

Ele descia à sala comunal da Sonserina, o que ultimamente era inusual para ele, e fingia não saber que alunos de outras Casas estavam, naquele momento, na sala da Lufa-Lufa.

Soobin era um Monitor Chefe legal, okay? Ele deixava as pessoas serem livres de vez em quando.

—Você veio aqui pra ficar comigo ou pra estudar?

— Eu vim estudar com você — Soobin revirou os olhos quando Yeonjun puxou sua manga — Você não tem estudado esses dias.

— Tenho, sim — Yeonjun desviou o olhar — Entre o treino e tudo o mais.

Se Soobin tivesse de admitir, ele diria que aquilo lhe irritava um pouco. Ele não iria comentar nada a respeito, no entanto.

— Claro que sim — o Lufa-Lufa marcou a página de seu livro antes de fechá-lo, abrindo seus braços para que Yeonjun pudesse abraçá-lo.

Yeonjun sorriu ao se lançar em cima do namorado.

— Você é demais.

— Eu sei — Soobin envolveu-o com os braços.

Yeonjun, que agora estava loiro, riu, remexendo-se para achar uma posição confortável para os dois no sofá escuro.

— Eu falei com o Beomgyu hoje — Soobin disse após um tempo.

— Como ele tá? 

— Acho que agora é de verdade — ele engoliu em seco — Não sei, não, se eles voltam um com o outro.

— Okay, isso vai parecer doido, mas… — Yeonjun se afastou para encarar Soobin — O que você acha do Taehyun e o Kai juntos?

— O quê?

— Eles não seriam um casal fofo?

Soobin franziu o cenho.

— Por favor, me diz que isso é só uma ideia insana sua e que não tá acontecendo de verdade.

Kai e Taehyun?

Yeonjun ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você não gosta?

— Tá maluco? — o menino de cabelo rosa desviou o olhar — Isso iria literalmente partir o coração do Beomgyu.

— Ah — Yeonjun se inclinou para trás — Tá, mas… Quando ele superar o Taehyun-

— Espera — Soobin ergueu uma mão, parando-o — Por que a pergunta? Tá rolando algo entre eles?

— Não! — Yeonjun olhou para ele, horrorizado — Não, eu só tava pensando sobre isso.

— Bom, então des-pensa — o Lufa-Lufa sacudiu a cabeça, as imagens mentais fazendo-o se sentir estranho — Não consigo enxergar eles assim.

— Eu consigo.

— Yeonjun! — Soobin bufou — Vamos parar de fanficar com as vidas dos nossos amigos, tá legal?

— Qual você acha que é o tipo ideal do Kai? — Yeonjun desviou o olhar, pensando.

Soobin franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Por que você não pergunta isso pra ele?

— Ele nunca vai me contar — ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você tá tentando arranjar um namorado pro Ning? É isso?

Yeonjun riu.

— Talvez.

Soobin suspirou, envolvendo o ombro do outro com um braço e puxando-o para mais perto novamente. Ele não sabia o que estava se passando dentro da cabeça do loiro.

— Você não tem estudado, né?

— Não — Yeonjun projetou os lábios — Não tenho tempo.

— Não é que eu não acredite em você, mas… — ele tombou a cabeça para um lado — Por que um Auror?

— Minha mãe — o loiro expirou — Deve ter muita gente como ela, sofrendo por causa dos praticantes das Artes das Trevas.

Soobin não respondeu, apenas se aconchegou para mais perto de Yeonjun. A questão não era que ele não queria dizer a ele que não conseguiria. Ele só não queria ver Yeonjun sofrer uma vez que falhasse em suas provas.

Pensando sobre quando conhecera a mãe de Yeonjun, ele ficou muito tocado pelo amor de seu namorado por ela. Soobin não ficara lá muito tempo - menos de cinco minutos - antes de Yeonjun levá-lo a outra loja Trouxa.

Soobin não pôde conhecer os amigos Trouxas de Yeonjun, mas esperava poder conhecer alguns deles da próxima vez que fosse visitar mais lugares com seu namorado.

Yeonjun o levara para o “shopping”, onde eles assistiram ao filme na grande tela numa sala escura - onde ele também descobriu a pipoca amanteigada. Yeonjun também lhe comprara pipoca de “micro-sei-la-o-quê”, ensinando a Soobin um feitiço para fazê-la estourar dentro de um saco.

Soobin esquecera seu medo do mundo Trouxa, aproveitando os lanches processados enquanto escutava as músicas que Yeonjun escolhia para ele cada vez que tinha de tomar o ônibus para visitar o Sonserina.

— Terra pra Soobin!

Ele piscou, subitamente trazido de volta ao presente.

— Hã?

Yeonjun riu ao seu lado.

— Tá pensando em quê? — ele perguntou com um sorriso.

— Você — Soobin sorriu, penteando os dedos pelos cabelos de Yeonjun — Nossa, seu cabelo tá seco esturricado.

Yeonjun choramingou.

— Eu sei.

Soobin olhou para os fios loiros. Certamente, os Trouxas teriam alguma substância química que os consertaria.


	10. Duelando com a Saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Dueling the Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Beomgyu andou pela sala, observando os estudantes lançarem seus feitiços nos bonecos mecânicos de Comensais da Morte.

O Clube de Duelos começara como uma atividade extracurricular supervisionada três anos antes. A professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas os encorajava a aprender mais sobre feitiços de defesa. 

Beomgyu ganhou popularidade dentre os outros membros, finalmente se tornando presidente do clube no começo do ano - o mesmo ano em que as atividades do clube foram canceladas. Alguns alunos abordaram Beomgyu depois daquilo, clamando que queriam que ele os ensinasse.

Eles arranjaram alguns bonecos mecânicos e praticavam juntos duas vezes por semana depois de todas as atividades curriculares acabarem.

— Tem um novo feitiço — Byeol olhou para Beomgyu — que eu quero aprender a fazer.

Beomgyu assentiu enquanto se aproximava dela, os outros parando de praticar para ouvi-los.

— Qual é?

— Incendio — ela se aprumou — Ele é um feitiço básico e a gente ainda não trabalhou com ele-

— O Beomgyu não gosta desse — um Lufa-Lufa baixinho disse.

— Por quê não? — Byeol ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Beomgyu girou sua varinha entre os dedos e inspirou.

— Uma pessoa importante pra mim se machucou com o Incendio.

— É por isso que a gente deveria praticar com ele — Byeol sorriu. Sua amiga a cotovelou, mas ela a ignorou — Pra gente não se machucar.

— Para de ser chata — a outra menina sussurrou no ouvido da Corvinal de cabelos azuis.

— Okay — Beomgyu disse, surpreendendo a todos.

Ele se dirigiu ao centro da sala, encarando um dos bonecos mecânicos.

Taehyun chorara quando sua classe revisara o feitiço ígneo, e, naquela vez, Beomgyu o reconfortara.

Ele via quando Taehyun olhava ao redor nervosamente quando o fogo estava aceso acima deles no Salão Principal, via quando Taehyun assoprava velas decorativas das quais outros se esqueciam.

Beomgyu sempre evitava ensinar o feitiço que deixava Taehyun tão temeroso.

— Acho que não tem mais razão pra isso, agora — ele sussurrou.

Ele olhou para os outros, que deram um passo para trás, olhos focados nele.

Beomgyu olhou diretamente para frente, erguendo a varinha.

— Incendio. 

Uma pequena chama laranja atingiu o boneco à sua frente.

— A gente já conhece esse — um Sonserina revirou os olhos — A gente quer saber das variantes.

— As variantes? — uma Grifinória ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Beomgyu anuiu.

— As variantes são as versões mais poderosas — ele olhou para frente — Incendio Duo — daquela vez, uma chama verde atingiu o boneco, maior que a anterior, mas ele tentou manter sua duração mais curta.

Ele tentou não pensar em Taehyun ao inalar profundamente antes de balançar sua varinha novamente.

— Incendio Tria.

Uma chama azul engoliu o boneco. O calor alcançou Beomgyu e os outros, e alguns deram um passo para trás.

Beomgyu assistiu às chamas azuis sumirem. Foi irresponsável de sua parte ensiná-los sobre o feitiço, mas, por outro lado, ele era irresponsável por manter o clube, para início de conversa.

Ele se virou para Byeol novamente.

— Acha que dá conta de fazer?

***

Beomgyu esperou que os outros fossem embora primeiro, arrastando coisas pela sala e colocando-as novamente em seus lugares. Eles usavam uma sala nas masmorras para praticar, a qual não era realmente usada durante o dia.

— Beomgyu. 

Ele se virou, e um menino da Sonserina o olhava com grandes olhos, provavelmente um terceiro ou quartanista.

— Oi — Beomgyu sorriu.

— Queria agradecer — o menino sorriu — E dizer que você é muito maneiro.

Beomgyu riu.

— Eu não sou tão maneiro.

O menino sacudiu a cabeça.

— É, sim! Eu quero ser igual a você.

Ele suspirou, dando um passo na direção do menino.

— Se esforça pra ficar melhor que eu, então.

***

Beomgyu bateu a caneta na carteira. Sim, uma caneta, não uma pena. Soobin agora tinha toda uma coleção de canetas, e deu a azul para Beomgyu enquanto usava as com glitter para suas anotações.

— Você é baterista ou o quê? — Yeonjun riu ao seu lado. Nenhum dos dois prestava atenção à aula.

— Como tem ido o estudo pros N.I.E.M.s?

— Argh — Yeonjun se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira — Não me faz me sentir culpado de novo.

Beomgyu riu.

— Você não lê porra nenhuma, lê?

— Eu não entendo nada do que esses livros falam.

— Bom, é, né — Beomgyu deu de ombros — Todas as aulas são novidade pra você, basicamente.

Yeonjun assentiu, mordendo o lábio e olhando para a professora novamente, e de volta para Beomgyu.

— Posso te contar uma coisa sem você achar que eu sou louco?

— Ih, tarde demais.

Yeonjun cotovelou Beomgyu, e o Grifinória riu e anuiu para ele.

— Eu encontrei o Daewon de novo… 

— Aquele dia que você saiu com o time da Sonserina?

— Sim — Yeonjun coçou o pescoço — A gente meio que discutiu… E eu me sinto mal por causa do que eu disse.

Beomgyu ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— O que você disse?

— Que ele arruinou a própria vida porque tem medo de ser ele mesmo.

O Grifinória estalou os lábios ao olhar para baixo em direção ao seu livro.

— Essa foi pessoal demais.

— Desculpa — Yeonjun fez uma careta.

— Bom, — Beomgyu pigarreou — por que você tá se sentindo mal? É verdade, e ele é um imbecil.

— É, mas ele era um imbecil porque tava sofrendo.

— Eu tô sofrendo, mas não sou um imbecil.

Yeonjun torceu o nariz.

— Você meio que foi um imbecil com o Taehyun aquele dia.

Beomgyu fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

— Enfim — ele sacudiu a cabeça antes de encarar o loiro novamente — E daí? Você vai ligar pra ele e pedir desculpas?

— Não, mas… — ele deu de ombros — Não sei, eu entendi qual é a dele, agora.

— Eu não — Beomgyu riu — Mas foda-se.

— Ah, e, não fica bravo-

— Dizer “não fica bravo” vai me deixar bravo.

Yeonjun fez bico.

— As pessoas em Hogwarts têm a mente muito aberta, agora, foi o próprio Daewon que trouxe isso-

— Por favor — Beomgyu ergueu uma mão — Não fala comigo sobre se assumir.

O Grifinória franziu o cenho, não tendo querido soar maldoso. Ele sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e suas orelhas queimarem. Virando-se de volta para seu livro, Beomgyu fingiu prestar atenção à aula.

***

— Levei um esporro — Soobin franziu a testa.

— Rá! — Beomgyu mastigou seu pão de chocolate — Otário.

Eles estavam sentados na Torre de Astronomia novamente. Beomgyu realmente apreciava o fato de Soobin tomar um pouco de seu tempo para lhe manter companhia em meio à sua agenda impossível.

— Me disseram que eu tenho deixado muitas coisas passarem — Soobin suspirou.

— Você deixa as coisas passarem, mesmo. Você mesmo também quebra as regras.

— Você me faz me sentir tão bem, Gyu — Soobin revirou os olhos.

— Então para de ser tão legal. Começa a dar esporro nas pessoas, também.

Soobin projetou os lábios.

— Eu deixo a Monitora Chefe dar os esporros.

Beomgyu bufou, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Você é legal demais.

— Okay, então — Soobin franziu o cenho — Para com aquele seu Clube de Duelos não autorizado.

Beomgyu arfou.

— Você sabe sobre ele?

— Claro que sim, eu não sou tão burro.

— Por que você não disse nada antes? — Beomgyu franziu a testa.

— Você parecia realmente gostar dele — o menino de cabelo rosa deu de ombros — E você tava ajudando os outros.

— Me sinto tão traído — Beomgyu terminou seu pão de chocolate, amassando a sacola de papel — Todo esse tempo saindo escondido pras chegar nas masmorras.

Soobin riu.

— Pelo menos a Monitora Chefe não sabe.

Beomgyu anuiu.

— Justo. Vou falar pros outros sobre esse aviso.

— Não é um aviso, eu tô te falando pra parar-

— Vamos ver como eles vão reagir a esse aviso.

Soobin olhou feio para ele, socando levemente seu ombro. O sol já havia se posto, e eles decidiram que era hora de retornarem ao castelo.

— O seu cabelo tá ficando mais escuro?

Soobin levou uma mão ao cabelo rosa.

— Eu pensei nisso, também. Talvez esteja voltando pro preto?

— Ah — Beomgyu choramingou — Eu gostava do rosa em você.

Um celular apitou com uma notificação. Beomgyu franziu o cenho ao checar seu bolso.

— Merda — o Lufa-Lufa alcançou o interior de suas vestes — Esqueci de colocar no silencioso.

— Olha só — Beomgyu sacudiu a cabeça e estalou a língua enquanto observava Soobin desbloquear seu celular — O Monitor Chefe usando um aparelho não autorizado.

— Cala a boca — Soobin revirou os olhos, franzindo a testa uma vez que checou o celular.

— O que foi?

— Hã — o menino de cabelo rosa encarou a tela por alguns segundos — Nada.

Ele olhou para Soobin novamente quando o Lufa-Lufa embolsou o celular e engoliu em seco.

— Certeza?

— Sim — Soobin assentiu — Não esquenta, vamos.

— Se você diz — Beomgyu deu de ombros — Me faz um favor depois?

— O quê?

Beomgyu esfregou o rosto com uma mão.

— Eu preciso que você entregue as coisas do Taehyun pra ele.

Soobin anuiu.

— Você não quer ver ele? — ele se virou para encarar o Grifinória enquanto ainda caminhavam.

— Tenho medo de começar a chorar se eu vir.


	11. Segredos na Embriaguez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Secrets in Drunkenness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— E aí, tá ansioso pra partida na sexta?

Yeonjun se virou para encarar Taehyun. O ruivo finalmente dera uma pausa nos estudos, e os dois estavam sentados nos campos do castelo.

— Na real? — Yeonjun riu — Tô com muito medo.

— Sério? — Taehyun ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Tô sob muita pressão.

O Corvinal esticou os braços à sua frente.

— Por que você é o membro novo?

— É — Yeonjun afastou o cabelo do rosto, a franja descolorida caindo em seus olhos novamente — Não posso cagar no pau.

— É só deixar os outros fazerem a maior parte do trabalho, então — ele deu de ombros — Eles não podem te culpar.

— E se me culparem por não me esforçar o bastante?

— Você só tá pensando demais.

— Eles confiam em mim pra ganhar ess-

— Exatamente, eles colocaram um novato no time. Portanto, culpa deles — Taehyun apontou para ele antes de se levantar.

— Como vão as coisas com o Hyuka, a propósito?

— Estranhas demais — Taehyun riu — E ele tenta agir como se não estivessem.

O ruivo se virou para ir embora.

— Aonde tá indo?

— Pra dentro? — ele franziu o cenho.

Yeonjun olhou ao redor. Todos já haviam se recolhido; já era hora do jantar, mas ele não sentia tanta fome.

Os nervos no estômago de Yeonjun faziam-no se sentir um pouco enjoado. Ele tinha quatro dias para se preparar para as partidas.

— Ah, e… — Taehyun suspirou — Desiste logo dos N.I.E.M.s, você nem tá estudando pra eles.

— Quê? — Yeonjun franziu a testa, levantando-se também — Eu tenho tempo pra estudar.

— Pouco mais de um mês.

Yeonjun revirou os olhos.

— Eu geralmente estudo um dia antes da prova e-

Taehyun cortou-o.

— Essas provas não são como as outras — ele umedeceu os lábios antes de começar a andar, Yeonjun seguindo-o — Mesmo alunos dedicados como o Soobin precisam se preparar muito. Você só teve essas disciplinas por menos de um ano, você não tá pronto.

— Então eu deveria desistir? — Yeonjun franziu o cenho — Assim, tão fácil?

— Como você pode desistir de algo que nem começou? — Taehyun bufou.

Yeonjun trauteou. Era, de maneira geral, verdade: ele estudara aproximadamente três vezes no total, e nem lembrava sobre o que era o livro que lera. Ele ignorara as súplicas de Soobin para que estudasse e recusara os encontros de estudos.

— O que eu faço? — Yeonjun suspirou — Eu achei que ser um Auror seria um boa pra mim.

— O que você realmente quer fazer?

O Sonserina mordeu o lábio quando chegaram em frente à entrada do Salão Principal.

— Eu não sei o que eu quero.

— Bom, — Taehyun assentiu — tenta começar por achar um sonho.

***

— Ei — Yeonjun agarrou o braço de Soobin.

Foi entre aulas que ele achou seu namorado no corredor, depois de não ouvir dele desde o dia anterior.

Soobin se virou para ele.

— Eu tenho que ir pras estufas.

— Ah — Yeonjun engoliu em seco. Ele nunca fora às estufas de Herbologia, onde sua mãe costumava lecionar — Hã, a gente pode conversar?

— Eu tenho tempo hoje à noite.

O Sonserina encarou Soobin. Seu tom estava inusualmente frio.

— E antes disso? Eu tô ocupado essa noite-

— Ocupado com o quê? — Soobin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Yeonjun pausou. Ele iria sair com o time de Quadribol mais tarde.

— O Junseo quer ter uma conversa com o time.

Soobin bufou.

— Conversa com o time?

— Pro jogo.

— Hoje à noite. Sim ou não?

Yeonjun franziu a testa.

— O que aconteceu, Binnie?

— Me responde.

— Você tá muito estranho.

Soobin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu tô ocupado hoje.

Ele saiu andando, e Yeonjun o observou, confuso. Teria ele feito algo para incomodar Soobin nos últimos tempos?

***

— Yeonjunzão, meu consagrado.

Yeonjunzão?

Junseo atirou um braço em torno dos ombros de Yeonjun, já fedendo a álcool, mesmo que eles estivessem na festa dos Sonserina há apenas pouco mais de vinte minutos.

Yeonjun se sentia muito mal por estar lá. Ele estava fora de Hogwarts novamente, na casa de algum Sonserina sênior, quando poderia estar conversando com Soobin.

— Por que você não bebe alguma coisa, Junzão?

— Ah, — Yeonjun riu nervosamente — não tô a fim.

— Afe, por favor, né — Junseo o arrastou para dentro da multidão de pessoas, até uma mesa cheia de diferentes bebidas. Ele não reconheceu quase nenhuma.

— Não, eu não-

— Você prefere fumar?

Com isso, Yeonjun foi simplesmente arrastado para fora, onde ele pôde instantaneamente sentir o cheiro do que achava ser maconha, dentre outros cheiros, impregnando o jardim.

Ele escaneou o local, vendo as pessoas intoxicadas largadas pelo chão. Yeonjun não pensou que veria algo de tal calão depois de deixar a escola Trouxa, mas lá estava ele, sendo arrastado para onde Daewon exalava uma espécie de fumaça azul.

— Nos encontramos novamente — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Se comportem — Junseo os alertou.

Yeonjun sentou-se com eles por um tempo, sentindo-se extremamente fora de lugar.

Ele se perguntou o que deveria estar acontecendo em Hogwarts naquele momento. Taehyun e Kai se encontraram para jogar? Soobin e Beomgyu estavam sozinhos? E por que Soobin estava agindo tão estranhamente?

— Tá pensando em quê, Choi?

Yeonjun se virou. Eram apenas ele e Daewon sentados na grama.

— E o Juns-?

Daewon balançou a mão, claramente afetado pelas substâncias, já que quase caiu para trás.

— Foi pegar alguma coisa.

Uma garrafa foi empurrada em sua direção, e Yeonjun a apanhou, relutante. Ele tomou um pequeno gole, descobrindo que era, surpreendentemente, doce.

Ele olhou para o rótulo estranho e tomou um pouco mais, o gosto quase que viciante.

— Bom, né? — Daewon assentiu — É bem popular entre nós gays.

— Ah, então você admite agora?

— Não me faz socar você de novo, Choi —ele riu, as palavras se embolando — Não tem razão pra eu esconder de você.

— Aliás, — Yeonjun brincou com a garrafa em suas mãos — desculpa pelo que eu disse da última vez.

Yeonjun achava aquilo tão estranho. Daewon fora tão mau, mas ainda era Yeonjun quem sentia muito por ele. Ele dispensou o pensamento com outro gole da bebida.

Daewon sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você tava certo.

— Eu tava? — Yeonjun deu outro gole. Se fosse para conversar com seu inimigo, o qual estava incrivelmente bêbado e chapado, ele poderia muito bem fazê-lo num estado similar. 

— Sim, eu tinha inveja — Daewon começou a rir — Não do Beomgyu, mas do namorado dele.

— Porque ele é esperto? — Yeonjun franziu o cenho, a garrafa ainda contra seus lábios.

— Porque ele namorava o Beomgyu, estúpido do caralho.

Yeonjun não teve a intenção de cuspir a bebida. Ele se pôs de pé e olhou para o outro menino uma última vez.

— Eu tenho que ir.

***

Ainda estava cedo, e ele surpreendeu a si mesmo ao cambalear de volta para Hogwarts. Yeonjun havia subestimado o poder das bebidas mágicas, ele notou, ao se apoiar com uma mão contra a parede do corredor.

Ele piscava rapidamente, apressando-se antes que pudesse se meter em confusão. Foi difícil acertar o padrão dos barris para entrar na sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, mas, com sorte, ele deu um jeito, e a porta se abriu. 

— Vocês tão aqui — Yeonjun sorriu ao notar os dois meninos jogando xadrez.

— Yeonjun? — Kai se levantou primeiro — O que tem de errado com você?

— Eu só bebi um pouquinho — ele riu — O Soobin tá aqui?

— Não — Taehyun se levantou — E você deveria ir embora antes que ele te veja assim.

— Eu tô bem, sério — Yeonjun riu — Bebi menos de uma garrafa.

Ele viu quando Taehyun e Kai sussurraram um para o outro antes de se virarem para ele novamente. Taehyun agarrou-o pelos braços.

— Vamos.

— Mas eu tenho fofocas bombásticas — ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca, uma piscadela falha acompanhando.

— Junie… — Kai choramingou.

— Vocês sabiam… — ele deu uma risadinha — que o Daewon gostava do Beomgyu esse tempo todo?

Taehyun franziu o cenho.

— O quê?

— Yeonjun, vai pro seu quarto agora, ou eu vou te denunciar.

Eles se viraram para ver Soobin parado à entrada. Ele engoliu em seco com dificuldade antes de entrar na sala.

— Binnie… Por que você tá tão brav-?

— Porque o meu namorado tá mentindo pra mim pra sair com outros meninos? — Soobin franziu o cenho — E porque agora eu acabei de escutar que o meu ex gostava do meu melhor amigo durante todo o tempo que eu namorei ele?

Os olhos de Kai se arregalaram.

—Você namorou ele?

— Mas, Binnie, você sabia que ele tava te usando… — Yeonjun fez biquinho.

— Eu não sabia que eu era a porra de um brinquedo! — Soobin deu um passo na direção dele — Vai pro seu quarto agora. Se não for, eu vou denunciar você e o time de Quadribol da Sonserina, e você não vai jogar nos amistosos de fim de ano.

Yeonjun olhou para ele.

— Soobin.

Taehyun puxou seu braço.

— Vamos.

Os mais novos guiaram Yeonjun para fora da sala, segurando-o enquanto caminhavam.

— Você não sabe qual poção você bebeu? — Kai mordeu o lábio.

— Era uma garrafa — Yeonjun suspirou — Nunca julgue uma bebida pela garrafa.

— Você precisa tomar mais cuidado — Taehyun franziu a testa. A maior parte do peso de Yeonjun estava sendo carregada por ele — Você nunca sabe o que pode estar bebendo-

— Tá, tá — Yeonjun revirou os olhos.

Ele tentava ao máximo andar até sua sala comunal quando outra voz ecoou no corredor vazio.

— Yeonjunzão! Pra onde você foi?

—Eu não tava muito legal, hã, Junseo...zão?

O capitão alcançou o trio, ajudando Yeonjun a se endireitar.

— Obrigado, gente — ele então encarou Taehyun — Você é o Apanhador bonzão da Corvinal.

Kai bufou ao seu lado, e Taehyun segurou a própria risada.

— Eu mesmo.

Junseo se virou para Kai.

— Desculpa, eu não consigo lembrar seu nome, você joga?

— Não, hã, eu sou Huening Kai.

Ele assentiu, encarando o ruivo novamente.

— Eu tenho uma inveja do caralho sua… Um pessoal importante tá de olho em você — então, capitão se virou para Yeonjun, que resolvera descansar a cabeça em seu ombro — Bom, até mais, Taehyun… e… 

— Huening Kai.

— Isso.

***

Yeonjun foi empurrado para dentro da sala comunal da Sonserina, onde ele se encaminhou diretamente para o grande sofá escuro, atirando-se em cima dele.

Sua cabeça girava, e ele só queria estar com Soobin naquele momento.

— Argh, Binnie.

Ele realmente enraivecera seu namorado. Não apenas isso, mas também traíra sua confiança. Yeonjun suspirou ao se virar para poder encarar o teto.

— Caguei no pau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cada capítulo eu tenho que me segurar ao máximo pra não traduzir nada como 'top'


	12. Amores Passados Jogam Justo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Past Lovers Play Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

A distância entre ele e Kai era notavelmente maior do que costumava ser, Taehyun percebeu uma vez que sua vontade de entrelaçar braços se manifestou.

— Um pessoal importante tá de olho em você, é? — Kai riu.

— Eu não tenho interesse em ter uma carreira no Quadribol.

Kai se virou para o Corvinal. Os dois voltavam das masmorras depois de levar um Yeonjun bêbado até lá.

— Você bateu, tipo, três recordes pra Apanhadores até agora-

— Dois — Taehyun suspirou — Mas eu planejo entrar na Mui Extraordinária Sociedade dos Preparadores de Poções, ou talvez pro Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia… 

Kai trauteou.

— Você deveria pensar no assunto.

***

— Você já falou com o Yeonjun? — Taehyun virou a página de seu livro. 

Soobin ergueu o olhar de suas anotações e estalou a língua.

— Ainda não.

— Deveria.

A biblioteca estava quieta, e a dupla decidira estudar em conjunto, já que seus horários coincidiam. Eles se sentavam lado a lado, as canetas aromatizadas de Soobin espalhadas sobre a mesa enquanto ele usava uma com perfume de uvas.

— Você já falou com o Beomgyu? — Soobin zombou dele antes de sublinhar o cabeçalho.

— Eu queria.

O Lufa-Lufa parou o que fazia e olhou para Taehyun.

— Sério?

— Eu acho que cometi um erro — o ruivo desistiu de seu livro, inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira — Eu sou a pessoa mais burra do mundo.

— Tyun, você não é nem a pessoa mais burra dessa sala — Soobin olhou ao redor — Aliás, eu acho que você é a mais esperta.

— Eu só… tô com muita saudade dele — Taehyun franziu o cenho.

— Conversa com ele — o Lufa-Lufa disse suavemente — Por favor.

— A questão é… Aconteceu uma coisa.

— Tá, mas e aí?

Taehyun suspirou.

— Eu, hã, eu e o Kai… A gente se beijou.

Ele se virou para Soobin, que encarou-o com grandes olhos.

— Enquanto você namorava o Gyu?

— Não, meu deus do- — Taehyun se endireitou, mãos sacudindo em frente a ele — Eu nunca trairia ele, foi uns dias atrás, só.

— Vocês têm um caso?

— Um o quê? Não — Taehyun piscou, afastando o cabelo do rosto — A gente não tem nada entre nós. Foi só um erro besta.

— Então, — Soobin ergueu uma sobrancelha ao desviar o olhar — qual é o problema? Você tava solteiro quando aconteceu-

— A ferida ainda tá aberta e o Kai é amigo dele-

— Que ferida?

Taehyun pausou.

— Quê?

— Que ferida? — Soobin franziu a testa — Algum de vocês se machucou?

— Meu Jesus, Soobin — Taehyun expirou — A ferida no coração, a gente tá emocionalmente machucado.

— Silêncio!

Ambos os meninos deram um pulo ao som da voz da bibliotecária, virando-se para seus textos imediatamente.

— Só tô falando — Soobin sussurrou — que eu não acho que seja grande coisa.

***

— Eu tava com muita saudade.

Taehyun sorriu no abraço, braços envolvendo o Grifinória.

— Eu também, Cookie.

— Taehyun?

— Hã?

— Taehyun, acorda.

Ele abriu os olhos. O leve burburinho e sons de pessoas tomando café da manhã o cercaram mais uma vez quando a realidade pesou sobre ele.

Yeonjun descansou seu suco e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao olhar para Taehyun.

—Tá bem?

Taehyun olhou para seu prato de café da manhã, quase intacto.

— Hã?

— Você tá bem? — o loiro repetiu, preocupação enchendo seu rosto.

— Só tô com sono.

Com isso, Taehyun tomou um garfo e tentou se concentrar nas frutas em seu prato.

Ele não andava dormindo bem nos últimos dias, e não podia buscar ingredientes para suas poções do sono. Mais cedo naquela manhã, ele notara uma menina espiando-o por detrás das estantes da sala comunal da Corvinal. Talvez ele tivesse de recusar outra confissão em breve, mas, sabendo que estava sendo observado, ele não queria que pessoas o pegassem roubando ingredientes. 

— Claro — Yeonjun deu de ombros antes de erguer o olhar — Pensa rápido, coruja verde a caminho.

Franzindo o cenho, o Corvinal olhou para cima. Ele estendeu as mãos antes de o pássaro deixar cair um pequeno pacote.

— Brigado, Toto! — Taehyun observou o papagaio-transformado-em-coruja ir embora. Já se sentindo nervoso ao encarar o papel marrom, ele leu a escrita pequenina com o nome de Taehyun em cima do pacote.

— Será que a gente consegue receber pacotes da Amazon por correio-coruja?

Taehyun ignorou Yeonjun, abrindo o pacote suavemente. Camisetas que ele emprestara a Beomgyu, cuidadosamente dobradas, ao lado de várias cartas que escrevera ao Grifinória jaziam dentro dele.

Ele notou algo brilhante espiando por entre as camisetas, e retirou o colar prateado com pingente de cadeado que presenteara a Beomgyu em seu aniversário.

Levantando-se, ele olhou para o pacote mais uma vez antes de agarrá-lo e sair correndo, ignorando a voz de Yeonjun enquanto se dirigia à Torre Oeste.

Se tivesse sorte, ele poderia encontrar Beomgyu a caminho do Corujal.

Ele nunca odiara escadas com a mesma intensidade com que as odiava naquele momento, quando teve de subir, correndo, tantas a fio.

— Argh — ele ofegou, em frente ao último lance de escadas que o levaria à entrada do Corujal.

Uma vez dentro da torre suja, ele olhou ao redor, a escada espiral coberta de palha quase zombando dele. Fora um bom treino físico, já que suas coxas queimavam a cada passo.

— Eu deveria ter entregado pro Soobin ao invés-

— Para de falar sozinho, é estranho.

Taehyun sorriu quando Beomgyu se virou, surpreso, e deu os últimos passos até onde o Grifinória estava.

— O quê?

— A gente pode conversar?

O coração de Taehyun batia rapidamente. Beomgyu assentiu e pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

— Tô vendo que recebeu suas coisas.

— A propósito, — Taehyun tentou segurar as camisetas com uma mão enquanto pegava o pequeno bloco de cartas com a outra — eu não quero isso. Pode ficar com elas, ou jogar fora.

Beomgyu estendeu uma mão lentamente para pegar as cartas, engolindo em seco enquanto seus olhos continuaram grudados no chão.

— E isso… — Taehyun pegou o colar cuidadosamente — Achei melhor te devolver.

O ruivo encarou o cadeado antes de seus olhos finalmente encontrarem os de Beomgyu.

— Vamos reatar o namoro.

O porte frio de Beomgyu vacilou. Ele expirou e desviou o olhar. 

— Você quer voltar pro armário?

— Pra dentro, pra fora, debaixo, pra trás. Eu não ligo — Taehyun deu um passo para mais perto dele — Eu só quero ficar com você.

— Brega — ele esperou Beomgyu respirar profundamente algumas vezes, enfim olhando para ele novamente — Desculpa, Tyun, eu fui horrível com você.

— Eu fui pior — Taehyun sacudiu a cabeça — Você sempre tentou o seu melhor e eu fui o cuzão que não conseguiu perceber isso.

Beomgyu franziu os lábios e olhou para baixo.

— Tudo da boca pra fora.

— Eu tô falando sério, Gyu.

— E quando você cansar disso? — ele franziu a testa — Eu ainda não tô pronto.

Taehyun queria diminuir a distância entre eles, dar um passo à frente e tomá-lo em seus braços. Beomgyu parecia tão pequeno, ombros encolhidos e cabeça baixa.

— Eu nunca vou te pressionar de novo — Taehyun umedeceu seus lábios secos — Foi horroroso da minha parte te provocar daquele jeito.

Taehyun se sentia tão egoísta. Todo aquele tempo, ele apenas pensara em si mesmo, não levara em conta o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça do Grifinória.

Ele ignorara seu passado, sua família, tudo que moldava o menino que amava, apenas para tentar convertê-lo no que ele queria que Beomgyu fosse. Ele em nada se diferenciava dos valentões de que seu namorado tinha medo, já que também queria que Beomgyu fosse uma versão mudada de si mesmo.

— Tem certeza? — Beomgyu ergueu o olhar, olhos encarando-o diretamente — Você não vai se arrepender disso?

— Me arrepender do quê?

— De voltar — ele murmurou — Comigo.

— Na verdade, antes disso — Taehyun deu um pequeno passo para trás, imediatamente se arrependendo quando viu a expressão esperançosa de Beomgyu desfalecer — A gente tem que conversar sobre uma coisa.

Sua boca estava seca e suas pernas doíam quando se afastou de Beomgyu. Taehyun inspirou profundamente ao se sentar nos degraus sujos da escada.

Beomgyu hesitou por um instante, mas deixou as cartas e o colar em sua mochila, finalmente andando até os degraus e se sentando ao lado de Taehyun.

— É verdade, então.

— O… O que é?

Beomgyu não ergueu o olhar, a franja escura cobrindo seus olhos enquanto umedecia os lábios. 

— Você e o Hyuka.

Taehyun sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Ele observou o Grifinória brincar com seus dedos.

— O Soobin te contou?

— Não.

— O Yeonjun?

— Cacete, todo mundo sabia? — Beomgyu finalmente olhou para ele com olhos marejados — Foi legal me fazer de palhaço?

— Gyu, não, não foi desse jeito — Taehyun piscou rapidamente, suas mãos tremendo quando quase se estenderam até as de Beomgyu, mas ele impediu a si mesmo e expirou — Eu não sei o que você tá pensando, mas não é isso.

— Não é? Primeiro você desaparece por vários dias e depois eu descubro que você tava com o Kai. Agora, outra pessoa da Corvinal viu você se pegando com ele- 

— Não, para, não, não — Taehyun sacudia a cabeça desesperadamente — Beomgyu, eu nunca trairia você. Nunca.

— Então por que-?

— O Hyuka é meu amigo. Só isso — o ruivo franziu a testa — A gente nunca se pegou. Foi só um beijo curto e idiota, um só. A gente tava chorando e-

— Por favor, não me conta os detalhes — Beomgyu bufou.

— Coo- Beomgyu, — Taehyun mordeu o lábio — eu juro, não é assim.

Beomgyu desviou o olhar. 

— Eu tava na esperança… de que fosse um boato inventado.

— Beomgyu, por favor — Taehyun agarrou sua mão, e Beomgyu ergueu o olhar, surpreendendo-se ao ver as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pelas bochechas do ruivo — Eu posso arranjar uma Penseira, extrair minhas memórias e te mostrar. 

— Eu não quero ver — ele olhou para Taehyun, sua expressão suavizando — Eu confio em você, não chora.

— Confia? — Taehyun usou sua mão livre para enxugar suas lágrimas, surpreso com a mudança de tom de seu namorad- de seu ex.

Ele não queria chorar, não queria vitimizar a si mesmo.

— Eu te conheço — Beomgyu suspirou — E meio que conheço o Kai. Vocês não fariam isso.

Taehyun sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nunca.

Beomgyu anuiu, olhando para suas mãos entrelaçadas, e acariciou as costas da mão de Taehyun com o polegar.

— Me dá um tempo.

O Corvinal assentiu. Ele não podia acreditar na rápida mudança de ideia que Beomgyu acabara de ter, sabendo o quão teimoso ele poderia ser com os seus sentimentos, às vezes.

— O tanto que você precisar — ele lhe assegurou — Vou esperar você.

Beomgyu se levantou, puxando a mão de Taehyun para fazê-lo se levantar, também, antes de soltá-la. 

— Então… Os outros já sabiam.

— Desculpa. De verdade.

Taehyun assistiu quando Beomgyu andou até sua mochila, enganchando-a em seu ombro.

— Guarda segredo da próxima vez, por favor.

— Não vai ter próxima vez.

Beomgyu lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e começou a descer as escadas.

— Beomgyu — Taehyun esperou que ele se virasse — Obrigado.

— Eu ainda nem decidi se eu vou te perdoar — Beomgyu ainda tinha um olhar brincalhão nos olhos quando falou.

— Por acreditar em mim.


	13. Este é o Seu Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: This is Your Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

As noites de jogos estavam tensas aqueles dias.

Às vezes Taehyun aparecia, às vezes eram apenas Yeonjun e Kai.

Ainda pior que isso, Yeonjun e Soobin não estavam muito bem entre si.

Aquilo fazia de Kai um expectador, apenas uma testemunha da ruína do grupo.

— Eu falei com o Beomgyu hoje — Taehyun moveu sua peça no jogo.

Yeonjun bufou.

— Meio que deduzi depois que você saiu correndo hoje de manhã.

O ruivo se virou para Kai, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos.

— Ele sabe o que aconteceu.

— Você contou pra ele?

— Caralho — Yeonjun se inclinou para trás — Contou?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Alguém já tinha contado. Ele me pediu mais tempo, disse que vai pensar sobre o assunto.

— Você deveria ter me avisado — Kai franziu o cenho — Eu poderia ter feito uns exercícios, juntado massa muscular. Agora você vai ter que me fazer uma Poção Wiggenweld.

— Eu só acho… — Taehyun suspirou — que as pessoas tavam certas. Foi só um beijo. Nada mais.

— Tá, mas- 

— Não ia virar algo além disso, Kai.

Kai pausou. Uma sensação fria cobriu seu corpo quando viu o olhar firme de Taehyun.

— Por que você tá falando assim?

— Só tô dizendo.

— Não — Kai se levantou de onde se sentava — Você tá falando como se eu quisesse algo a mais.

Ele olhou de soslaio para Yeonjun, que o encarava com olhos arregalados.

— Hyuka, não é isso-

— O pobrezinho do Kai não tem ninguém, então ele tem que ser apaixonado pelos amigos dele? — o Lufa-Lufa franziu a testa — Esse é o único traço do caralho da minha personalidade? É?

Yeonjun também se levantou.

— Hyuka, calma. Tenho certeza que ele não quis dizer isso.

Kai afastou a mão de Yeonjun de seu ombro, cerrando as sobrancelhas enquanto encarava Taehyun.

— Eu confiei em você.

— Kai… 

— Eu confiei em você pra não me diminuir a uma paixão idiota não correspondida.

Ele estava andando em gelo, com Yeonjun bem ao seu lado ao falar sobre aquilo, mas o sangue pulsando em sua cabeça o fez esquecer tudo.

— Por favor, — Kai expirou — vão embora. Não tô a fim de jogar.

***

— Você quer conversar sobre isso?

Yeonjun ainda era um porto seguro para ele. Transformando-se de um irmão mais velho para um amigo próximo, ele frequentemente o ajudava a clarear sua mente.

Só não em casos particulares como aquele.

— Não esquenta — Kai sorriu para ele do outro lado da mesa — Você deveria pensar só no seu jogo.

— Má ideia — o loiro sacudiu a cabeça — Tô prestes a cagar nas calças.

Desviando a atenção de possíveis acidentes em calças, Kai notou que alguns jogadores do time de Quadribol da Grifinória entraram no Salão Principal, já vestindo seus equipamentos.

Beomgyu parecia especialmente tímido, usando seu uniforme de Batedor.

Kai engoliu em seco. De feitiços e azarações a socos, ele já se perguntara qual seria o nível de dor que receberia de Beomgyu quando ele descobrisse sobre o beijo, mas nunca cogitara que fosse a sensação de seu coração afundando aos seus pés depois de ver Beomgyu congelar à sua frente, olhar para o chão e sair andando.

Kai escolheria qualquer punição física em detrimento de ver o coração partido de seu amigo pelos seus olhos.

— Ning?

Ele se voltou para Yeonjun, sacudindo a sensação de frio.

— Hã — ele pensou alto — Jogo. O seu jogo.

— Você vai torcer pra mim?

— Claro que vou — Kai riu — Mas apenas saiba que a Lufa-Lufa vai ganhar essa bagaça.

Yeonjun bufou.

— Aham, vai.

— Quer apostar?

— Pode crer.

***

O clima estava ficando cada vez mais quente nos últimos dias. Kai já se trocara para roupas mais frescas mais cedo.

Ao seu lado, Soobin dobrou suas vestes cuidadosamente. Ele as deixou no assento e se pôs a afrouxar sua gravata.

Kai desviou o olhar quando Soobin subiu suas mangas.

Soobin era atraente, não havia como negar. No entanto, Kai nunca pretendera tomar nenhuma ação quanto a tal concepção, nunca quisera namorá-lo, ou beijá-lo, ou fazer qualquer coisa que cruzasse a linha platônica.

Ele costumava ficar grudado a Soobin, sempre desejando sua atenção. Mas nada além daquilo.

Kai ousou olhar novamente para Soobin, que tinha os braços cruzados enquanto olhava para o campo. Os jogadores estavam se aprontando para começar o jogo.

— Eu amo os jogos Sonserina contra Grifinória — Soobin puxou Kai de seus pensamentos — A energia de inimigo é sempre forte.

Mesmo que sorrisse, covinhas e tudo, havia algo de estranho com Soobin. Mais uma vez, Kai podia apenas fingir não saber de nada.

Analogamente àquela exata situação, Kai podia apenas observar a vida do banco reserva. Ele nunca interferira na missão do personagem principal, nunca bagunçara a história. Apenas dizia o que era necessário para o enredo.

Até então.

No momento em que saíra das sombras, quando manchara o script, ele estragou o filme todo. O que lhe restou foi apenas um show de horrores.

Talvez ele devesse ter permanecido um extra, afinal de contas.

Ele olhou novamente para o campo quando os jogadores já estavam no ar, preparando-se. Não muito tempo depois, o jogo começou. Eles torciam por Yeonjun enquanto Kai mantinha-se de olho em Beomgyu.

— Que estranho.

Soobin se virou para ele.

— O quê?

— Os Batedores da Grifinória quase nem tocaram nos Balaços.

O Monitor Chefe projetou os lábios, olhando para o time escarlate, e deu de ombros.

— Eles não enfeitiçariam essas coisas, né?

Os olhos de Kai tentaram seguir os dois Balaços enquanto eles eram constantemente acertados pelos Batedores da Sonserina. Ele deu um pulo quando os gritos ao seu redor comemoraram um gol da Sonserina.

Ele tentou encontrar os Balaços novamente, achando os Batedores, mas não as bolas.

— Yeonjun!

Kai se levantou, observando a bola acertar a vassoura de seu amigo, quebrando-a e mandando-o em espiral ao chão.

Soobin reagiu mais rápido, correndo até as escadas das arquibancadas. Kai apenas olhou para baixo de onde estava enquanto a juíza de Quadribol se apressava em direção ao Sonserina.

— Não há substituições no Quadribol, a Sonserina deve jogar sem um Artilheiro — o comentarista falou através do microfone.

***

Kai caminhou lentamente para dentro da ala hospitalar quase vazia, assistindo enquanto Soobin tentava posicionar alguns travesseiros atrás de Yeonjun.

— Eu tô bem, sério — Yeonjun riu em sua cama branca antes de cruzar olhares com o mais novo.

— Ning! Você tá aqui — Soobin sorriu — Toma conta dele enquanto eu busco suco de abóbora.

— Como assim tomar conta dele? Eu não preciso- — Yeonjun suspirou enquanto Soobin corria para fora da ala hospitalar.

— Achei que vocês tivessem de mal um com o outro.

— A gente tava — Yeonjun assentiu — Acho que ele esqueceu que tá bravo comigo.

— Você sabe por que ele tá bravo? — Kai alcançou a cadeira ao lado de sua cama e se sentou.

— Porque eu menti e saí com o time da Sonserina, eu acho.

Kai riu.

— Bom, a Sonserina perdeu.

— Eu sei — Yeonjun estalou a língua — Meu primeiro e último jogo de todos.

Kai pressionou os lábios numa linha fina e olhou para baixo.

— Acho que nós todos fomos amaldiçoados com azar.

Yeonjun riu.

— Ei.

O mais novo ergueu o olhar novamente e trauteou.

— Quer conversar sobre isso? — Yeonjun sorriu para ele, dando batidinhas na cama à sua frente.

Kai tirou os sapatos e se sentou na cama, de frente para Yeonjun.

— Faz um tempo que você não fica com essa cara.

— Como assim? — o loiro sorriu, tentando ignorar o comentário.

— Desde quando você queria que eu falasse sobre o meu pai — Kai brincou com os lençóis brancos — Você sempre me olhava desse jeito.

Com a expressão de um irmão mais velho consciente de tudo, Yeonjun olhou para ele com tanto calor, com a compreensão de um amigo de sua idade. Uma expressão que dizia “eu sei pelo que você está passando, e estou aqui pra o que for preciso”.

— Você perdeu todos os seus amigos Trouxas?

Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu ainda tenho alguns.

— E se os seus amigos não fossem mais seus amigos?

O Sonserina franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você acha que não tem mais amigos?

Kai deu de ombros.

— É o que parece que vai acontecer.

— Ning… — Yeonjun levou uma mão até seu cabelo, e só então que Kai percebeu que sua outra mão estava enrolada em ataduras.

— Eu sou um amigo horrível.

— Isso não é verdade — Yeonjun fez biquinho — Você é incrível.

— É porque você não sabe — o Lufa-Lufa sussurrou, olhando para suas mãos — Eu só estrago tudo.

— Eu sei-

— Não sabe. Você não sabe do que eu tô falando — Kai olhou para ele. Yeonjun o observava com uma expressão triste ao invés da reconfortante que sempre vestia.

Yeonjun abaixou a mão que acariciava o cabelo de Kai.

— Você não fez nada de errado, Kai.

— Fiz — ele suspirou.

— Se for por causa do beijo… 

— Não é — Kai desviou o olhar — Quer dizer, é. Mas não só isso, não é só o Beomgyu e o Taehyun — havia um nó em sua garganta. Ele detestava falar sobre seus sentimentos, mas, de alguma forma, Yeonjun sempre abria tal porta dentro dele — É você e… o Soobin.

— Você não fez nada errado-

— Para — Kai sacudiu a cabeça — Você não sabe.

Yeonjun fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

— Por que eu não posso saber?

— Por que você quer saber?

Kai franziu a testa enquanto observava Yeonjun umedecer os lábios antes de cerrar o punho e pressioná-lo contra o colchão.

— Eu não quero que seja o que eu acho que é.

—O que… O que você acha que é? — seus pulmões se comprimiam dentro de seu peito enquanto Yeonjun olhava para ele com pena. Ele quase deu um pulo quando sentiu alguém andando em direção a eles, acalmando-se um pouco quando percebeu que era o capitão do time de Quadribol da Sonserina.

— Oi. Huening Kai, certo? — o menino sorriu — Se importa se eu falar com ele?

Kai saltou da cama, calçando os sapatos rapidamente. Parecia que seus pés eram lentos demais para ele, sua tontura tornava as coisas mais difíceis, seu coração martelava contra seu peito. Tudo estava desmoronando, tudo era pior do que imaginava.

O olhar de pena no rosto de Yeonjun o queimava.

_É por isso que você fica nas sombras._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu não aguento mais chorar traduzindo


	14. Lobo Solitário

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Lone Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Soobin era muito bom em guardar segredos.

Por exemplo, ele dava cobertura a todos os seus amigos por quebrarem as regras, não falava sobre as salas e passagens secretas de Hogwarts que descobria em suas caminhadas noturnas, guardava ao menos três garrafas de bebida alcoólica que confiscara de outros alunos e tivera um relacionamento secreto por quase dois anos com alguém que acabara por ser o pior valentão da escola.

Mas isso não significava que gostava de segredos. Na maioria das vezes, ele os odiava.

Soobin odiava guardar segredos de seus amigos e odiava quando guardavam segredos dele.

Ele apertou a garrafa de suco de abóbora para perto do peito enquanto ouvia seu namorado falando com Kai.

— Soobin? — Junseo, o capitão de Quadribol da Sonserina, encontrou-o do lado de fora da ala hospitalar.

Soobin levou um dedo aos lábios.

— Você nunca me viu aqui.

Junseo franziu a testa, apenas assentindo antes de adentrar a ala hospitalar.

Soobin se afastou da porta, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha. Yeonjun já tinha muitos segredos, mas agora havia outro que ele sabia sobre Kai.

Soobin não deveria pressioná-los; ele sempre soube que Kai se abria facilmente com Yeonjun, tanto que isso o deixara com inveja quando o loiro chegou a Hogwarts. Fora tão difícil fazer o mais novo se abrir com ele, mas ele pôde apenas assistir ao quão rápido fora para que isso acontecesse com Yeonjun.

Kai saiu da ala hospitalar, parando abruptamente quando viu Soobin. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele tremia. O mais novo olhou para baixo e continuou andando, passando por Soobin.

— Ning?

— Agora não, por favor — ele não olhou para trás enquanto acelerava o passo.

Soobin mordeu o lábio inferior, rapidamente pegando seu celular de suas vestes e mandando uma mensagem para Taehyun.

Uma vez do lado de dentro, Yeonjun sorriu para ele. Junseo se desculpou, dizendo que tinha de voltar aos seus companheiros de time.

— Eles tão putos? — Soobin passou a garrafa de suco de abóbora a Yeonjun.

— Talvez — Yeonjun riu, pegando-a e se atrapalhando para abri-la com uma mão.

— Espera — Soobin abriu a garrafa para ele e lhe passou-a novamente. Ele se sentou na cama em frente à Yeonjun — Nada tá doendo?

— A enfermeira já tratou dos ossos quebrados — Yeonjun alongou as costas — Queria ter tido esse tratamento quando quebrei a perna no 9º ano.

— Foi uma queda e tanto — Soobin sorriu, acariciando um fio de cabelo para longe dos olhos de Yeonjun.

— E uma carreira bem curta no Quadribol.

— Talvez você não seja tão descolado quanto eu achava que era.

Yeonjun franziu o cenho enquanto bebericava o suco de abóbora.

— Não, mas isso — ele apontou um dedo — dói mais que a minha queda.

— Eu vou te levar nos jogos do meu irmão — Soobin riu — Você parecia gostar bastante.

— Binnie… — Yeonjun fez biquinho — Você vai me falar por que você tava tão bravo comigo?

Soobin suspirou, olhando ao redor antes de tirar o celular das vestes novamente. Ele abriu suas mensagens e clicou na foto que recebera alguns dias antes.

Era de quando Yeonjun fora a Hogsmeade, o braço de Junseo ao redor de seus ombros. Soobin reconhecera o interior de um bar e instantaneamente soube que seu namorado estava mentindo para ele sobre seu paradeiro.

— Eu não tô com ciúmes, aliás — Soobin embolsou o celular novamente — Eu só queria que você me dissesse a verdade.

— Eu não podia — Yeonjun sacudiu a cabeça — Se eu contasse, eles-

— Se contasse, eu saberia das apostas nos amistosos de Quadribol e que os Sonserinas saem pra festas com os ex-alunos? — Soobin revirou os olhos.

— Você sabe disso? Por que não fez nada?

Soobin riu.

— Eu não sou estraga-prazeres. Eles geralmente te contam das apostas quando você é mais novo, pros alunos mais ingênuos apostarem mais dinheiro — ele tombou a cabeça para um lado — E os Sonserinas saindo… O Daewon fazia muito isso.

Yeonjun expirou. Sua mão boa tomou a de Soobin e entrelaçou seus dedos.

— Desculpa sobre o que eu disse sobre o Daewon naquele dia.

— Que ele gostava do Beomgyu todo esse tempo? — o Lufa-Lufa suspirou — Eu deveria ter imaginado, parece que ele fica cada vez pior.

Soobin mordeu o lábio. A foto que recebera não havia sido enviada por um número desconhecido.

Ele ficara confuso ao ver o nome de Daewon em sua tela aquele dia. Quase deletara a imagem antes mesmo de abri-la, mas, por alguma razão, a curiosidade foi mais forte.

— E sobre o que você tava falando com o Ning-

— Eu não posso te contar sobre isso.

— Eu sei — Soobin anuiu — Ele só parecia bem… desconcertado.

— Eu vou falar com ele mais tarde — Yeonjun desviou o olhar.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo. Soobin espiou Yeonjun, que parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Ei.

Yeonjun se virou para olhar para ele, focando em seus olhos novamente. Soobin sorriu.

— Te amo. Desculpa por me afastar.

Yeonjun sorriu de volta suavemente. Ele se inclinou para frente e Soobin rapidamente fez o mesmo, conectando seus lábios num beijo doce.

— Também te amo.

***

Soobin tentou acompanhar seu professor, anotando o mais rápido que podia ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha sua caligrafia legível.

Uma vez que o professor parara de falar e começara as demonstrações do feitiço que estavam revisando, Soobin olhou para o lado e estalou a língua em resposta ao que viu.

— Arrombadinho prodígio — ele cutucou Beomgyu — Acorda.

— Tô acordado — Beomgyu disse, bochecha contra sua carteira — O que a gente tá revisando?

— Feitiços não-verbais.

Beomgyu ergueu a cabeça lentamente.

— Meus favoritos — ele ergueu uma mão e sorriu — Eu posso demonstrar.

O professor de Feitiços olhou para ele com um leve sorriso.

— Mais alguém quer se juntar?

Beomgyu riu quando ninguém ergueu a mão, levantando-se e indo até a frente da sala.

Soobin bufou quando seu amigo exibiu suas habilidades.

— A chatice, meu Pai — ele revirou os olhos quando Beomgyu lhe mostrou a língua ao caminhar de volta até seu assento.

— Ei, Beomgyu — uma menina da Lufa-Lufa chamou de trás deles.

Beomgyu se virou para vê-la enquanto Soobin olhou para a lousa novamente.

— É verdade? O Daewon era apaixonado por você?

Soobin franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para trás, vendo três meninas encarando Beomgyu com olhos grandes e brilhantes.

— Hã… Perdão? — Beomgyu riu, nervoso.

— Tá todo mundo falando sobre isso — uma menina da Corvinal deu um sorriso de canto de boca — O Daewon gostava de você, por isso que ele-

— De onde vocês tiraram essa ideia? — Beomgyu franziu a testa, virando-se para Soobin — Hã?

— Ah, hã… — Soobin se virou novamente, os cotovelos descansando sobre sua carteira.

Yeonjun realmente contara a mais pessoas? Não havia outra explicação senão seu atual namorado espalhando os podres de seu ex podre.

Ele se virou para Beomgyu novamente. O Grifinória ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando uma explicação.

— Reza a lenda que o Daewon tinha um amante gay — a menina da Lufa-Lufa deu uma risadinha.

— Um o quê? Em qual século vocês vivem? — Beomgyu bufou, espiando novamente as meninas atrás dele — Amante gay?

— Era você?

— Nossa, imagina só- — as meninas riram.

— Desculpa? — Beomgyu olhou feio para elas.

Soobin pôs uma mão sobre seu braço, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto o Grifinória respirava rapidamente.

— Deixa pra lá.

Os dois meninos se viraram para suas carteiras novamente. Soobin mordeu o lábio e procurou por um pergaminho em branco onde pudesse escrever uma explicação para Beomgyu.

Como ele poderia começar? “Eu era o amante gay do cara que fazia bullying com você, mas parece que ele tava interessado por você o tempo todo, então-”

As meninas atrás dele deram risadinhas novamente enquanto sussurravam entre si.

— Aposto que ele é passivo.

Os olhos de Soobin se arregalaram enquanto que Beomgyu se levantou repentinamente de seu assento para encarar as meninas.

— Mas que porra? Qual o problema de vocês?

— Beomgyu- — Soobin tentou fazê-lo se sentar.

— Na moral. Qual caralhos é o problema de vocês? — o Grifinória fumegou.

***

— Vai, Soobin, por favor, eu não quero ir pra detenção.

— Pela última vez, Gyu, eu não vou te tirar da detenç-

— Quanto você quer?

— Você não pode me subornar — Soobin revirou os olhos enquanto Beomgyu o encarava determinadamente. Os dois estavam parados no meio do corredor movimentado no intervalo das aulas — Você ameaçou elas na frente do professor. Tava esperando o quê?

Beomgyu cruzou os braços.

— Elas tavam me assediando.

— Beomgyu, não dá- — Soobin expirou — Você não pode azarar as pessoas porque elas te chamaram de passivo.

— Parece um desafio pra mim.

— Detenção.

Beomgyu deu de ombros.

— Precisava tentar. Enfim, dá pra você me falar-

Soobin não ouviu o resto, já que avistara um certo Sonserina caminhando não muito longe de onde estavam, e saiu correndo para alcançá-lo. Yeonjun pareceu surpreso quando Soobin apareceu ao seu lado.

— Não me assusta assim — Yeonjun o encarou com grandes olhos.

— Você realmente contou pros outros sobre o Daewon?

Yeonjun franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Sobre o quê?

Beomgyu pigarreou ao lentamente alcançar o casal.

— Brigadão, Soobin. Agora, algum de vocês poderia me dizer do que porras as pessoas tão falando?

Yeonjun encarou os dois, confuso, e Soobin suspirou ao chegar mais perto para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— As pessoas tão falando sobre o Daewon gostar do Beomgyu. Você falou alguma coisa?

— Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas?

— Eu não sei — Soobin deu de ombros — Vocês eram, tipo, inimigos.

— Bom dia? — Beomgyu ergueu as sobrancelhas — Como é que eu entro nessa fofoca?

Yeonjun mordeu o lábio, olhando para Soobin antes de anuir.

— É verdade. O Daewon me disse que tinha uma queda por você.

— Cala a boca — Beomgyu levou uma mão à boca e arfou — Que nojo.

— Beomgyu-

— Imagina ficar com ele — o Grifinória torceu o rosto em desgosto — Quem é que faria isso?

— Eu — Soobin suspirou, embolsando as mãos e erguendo as sobrancelhas — Eu era o amante gay.

— Do que você se chamou? — Yeonjun torceu o nariz — O quê dele?

— Eca — Beomgyu cobriu os ouvidos ao estremecer — Não fala desse jeito.

Soobin revirou os olhos antes de olhar para Yeonjun.

— Eu não sei o que tá rolando, mas pode tratar de consertar.

— Por quê? Eu não tenho que limpar o nome do Daewon.

— É, mas — Beomgyu abaixou as mãos dos ouvidos — você não pode pelo menos limpar o meu?

— Mas você não fez nada.

— As pessoas falam — Soobin franziu o cenho — E eles gostam de meter o nariz no caldeirão dos outros.

Yeonjun projetou os lábios ao observar Beomgyu. Ele assentiu e estufou o peito.

— Vou fazer eles pararem.

***

— Você realmente para pra pensar — Soobin inspirou ao olhar para o céu, as primeiras estrelas aparecendo — O que as pessoas falam pelas suas costas?

Taehyun trauteou ao seu lado, grudado a ele com seus braços entrelaçados enquanto caminhavam pelos campos do castelo.

— Elas são adolescentes alucinadas vendo um monte de gays, é claro que elas iam falar sobre os nossos relacionamentos.

Soobin torceu o nariz, chutando o chão enquanto andava.

— Elas não podem só cuidar da vida delas?

— Você já conheceu gente hétero?

O Monitor Chefe riu. Eles continuaram a andar sem rumo, o clima agradável.

— Como ele ficou? — o ruivo olhava à frente — Aquilo afetou o Beomgyu?

— Ele ainda tava fazendo piada — Soobin franziu os lábios — Mas ele reagiu muito mal com o comentário.

— Eu consigo imaginar o porquê.

— Foi realmente do nada — Soobin anuiu.

— Não é isso. Quer dizer, — Taehyun suspirou — sim, foi errado, mas fora isso, ele ainda… Você sabe.

Soobin tombou a cabeça para um lado.

— Muita gente sabia sobre vocês dois.

— Mas também não é como se isso fosse confortável pra ele.

Soobin assentiu novamente.

— Na real, eu tô indo pro banheiro dos Monitores antes do jantar.

— Ah — Taehyun desenlaçou seus braços — Desculpa, eu fiquei te segurando.

— Não, eu gosto de conversar com você, Tyun. Parece que a gente não teve muita chance pra fazer isso.

Taehyun sorriu para ele.

— Te vejo no jantar.

— Peraí — Soobin o parou antes que pudesse se virar — Você falou com o Kai?

— Desculpa, Soobin… — o ruivo fez uma careta — Ele realmente não quer falar comigo agora.

— Somos dois — Soobin lhe deu um sorriso apertado e se virou para as escadas.

Soobin chegou ao banheiro alguns minutos depois. Ele ligou as torneiras para encher a banheira antes de afrouxar sua gravata.

Se Kai não estava falando com Taehyun, fugira de Yeonjun, estava com medo de Beomgyu e estava evitando Soobin… Com quem ele estava falando?

Soobin começou a desabotoar sua camisa, ficando de olho na água. Ele ouviu a água enchendo a banheira, a tranquilidade do ar, o vazio do local.

Podia ser relaxante, ou assustador.

Estar tão sozinho.


	15. Melhor Prevenir do que Remediar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Better Safe than Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Beomgyu dava passos muito cuidadosos em direção à floresta por duas razões: uma, ele avistara Kai sentado em meio às árvores e estava tentando abordá-lo sem que ele fugisse, e duas, nunca se sabe que tipo de inseto pode ser achado numa floresta.

Um pequeno estalo de graveto aos seus pés o fez parar, vendo Kai se virar e fazer contato visual com ele.

— Espera!

Kai guinchou quando Beomgyu o agarrou pelo braço, antes que pudesse escapar dele.

— Não me mata! — Kai ganiu, caindo no chão com Beomgyu.

— Eu tô tentando conversar civilizadamente! — Beomgyu agarrou-o pelas pernas.

— Isso parece civilizado pra você?!

— Promete que não vai fugir? — Beomgyu olhou para o Lufa-Lufa.

O mais novo suspirou.

— Prometo.

Beomgyu se afastou lentamente, ajoelhando-se na grama úmida.

— Eu não vim pra brigar com você.

— Como se eu fosse páreo pra brigar de volta — Kai revirou os olhos, sentando-se novamente no chão — Agiliza aí com o meu castigo, seja ele qual for.

Beomgyu deu uma risadinha.

— Eu realmente só tô aqui pra conversar.

— Interessante escolha de punição.

Beomgyu sorriu para ele, e então olhou para a grama.

— Tem gente preocupada com você.

— Não deveria estar — Kai desviou o olhar — Eles tão melhor sem mim.

O Grifinória bufou com a resposta.

— Então foi assim que soou quando eu falei. Burrice pura.

Kai franziu o cenho.

— Por que você tá aqui?

Beomgyu pigarreou, começando a cutucar as folhas da grama que o cercava.

— A gente nunca consegue conversar de verdade, eu e você.

O Lufa-Lufa ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção dele.

— Sobre o que você quer conversar?

— Ah, você sabe… — Beomgyu deu de ombros — Coisas.

Beomgyu já havia bolado um plano antes de ir até a floresta, ele só não queria sobrecarregar o pobre menino amante da floresta à sua frente.

— Coisas — Kai repetiu — Okay, eu começo.

Beomgyu sorriu.

— Manda.

— Eu realmente, realmente não sinto nada pelo Taehyun.

— Eu sei — Beomgyu expirou — Do mesmo jeito que você não sente nada pelo Soobin.

— O quê? — Kai franziu a testa.

Beomgyu se remexeu, procurando uma posição confortável.

— Quando eu te conheci, você era obcecado pelo Soobin. Ele era meu único amigo e eu ficava um pouco desconfortável vendo outra pessoa ganhar a atenção dele.

— O que isso-

— Você sempre glorificou ele — Beomgyu ergueu as sobrancelhas —Você gosta dessa ideia que você formou dele, mas aposto que não sente nada que não seja platônico.

Kai franziu o cenho.

— Eu odeio conversas profundas.

— Eu também, mas essa já passou da hora de acontecer.

— E daí? Você tá fingindo que consegue ler minha mente?

— Okay, vamos fazer assim — Beomgyu estalou a língua — O que você gosta no Soobin?

Kai hesitou por um instante, enquanto o Grifinória esperava pacientemente e observava o mais novo olhá-lo com o cenho franzido.

— Ele é bonito… e legal.

— Só isso?

Kai grunhiu.

— Por favor, eu tô odiando isso. Vai direto ao ponto.

— Bonito e legal? — Beomgyu riu — O Yeonjun também não é bonito e bem mais legal?

— Acho que sim? Qual o seu ponto?

— E o Taehyun não é mais bonito-

— Você é gado dele — Kai apontou.

— Eu tenho o direito de ser gado — Beomgyu lhe mostrou a língua — Ainda assim, o Taehyun também não é bonito e legal?

— Eu não vejo o seu ponto.

— O meu ponto — Beomgyu revirou os olhos — é que você pode achar uma pessoa bonita e legal e não gostar dela.

— Esse ponto é idiota.

Beomgyu mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, olhando feio para Kai.

— Você é um idiota.

— Já acabou?

— Não — Beomgyu fez bico — O ponto de verdade é-

— Quantos pontos você pode ter-

— O ponto de verdade — Beomgyu o olhou feio — é que a sua queda platônica idiota não significa que você tá apaixonado pelo Soobin.

— Olha, a invalidez aqui foi grande.

Beomgyu suspirou, desistindo e se mexendo novamente para cruzar as pernas.

— Tá, tem razão, desculpa.

Kai franziu a testa mais uma vez, claramente confuso.

— Isso é tudo que você queria dizer?

— Ah, verdade — Beomgyu vasculhou o bolso dentro de suas vestes, pegando um frasco fechado a rolha — O Taehyun disse que não tinha os ingredientes pra Poção da Paz, então ele fez uma Poção Calmante mais simples.

Beomgyu sabia que Taehyun frequentemente fazia poções para os ataques de pânico de seu amigo, e Soobin e Yeonjun pediram para que ele fizesse uma depois que Kai fugira de Yeonjun.

Kai pegou o frasco e o olhou por alguns segundos.

— Vocês tão de bem de novo?

— Sim — Beomgyu sorriu — E o Yeonjun ficou muito preocupado depois que vocês se falaram por último, por isso que ele te mandou isso.

Kai olhou para a Poção Calmante novamente antes de guiar o olhar para Beomgyu.

— Você não tá bravo comigo?

— Bravo? — Beomgyu riu — Eu não tô bravo, Hyuka — ele observou o mais novo desviar o olhar — É sério, Kai, a gente não tá bravo com você.

— Mas vocês tão com pena de mim.

Beomgyu suspirou, olhando para a grama. Eles se sentiam mal por ele, mas Beomgyu não sabia se era realmente pena.

— O Soobin não sabe, então… — Beomgyu espiou Kai — Ele tá tentando lidar com o fato de que um dos melhores amigos dele de repente sumiu da vida dele.

Ele se levantou do chão, tentando sacudir a terra das calças.

— Como você sabia? — Kai franziu as sobrancelhas — Sobre eu gostar dele.

— Eu posso ser burro, mas não sou cego.

— Você acha que o Yeonjun sabe?

“Sim”.

“E acho impressionante que o Taehyun nunca percebeu”.

— Não se preocupa com isso, Hyuka — Beomgyu sorriu — Vamos, o jogo do Taehyun tá quase começando.

Kai se levantou depois dele e eles saíram da floresta.

— Eu tava esperando os pocotós.

— Talvez seja hora de interagir com outros humanos agora — Beomgyu riu. Eles caminharam em direção ao campo de Quadribol em silêncio, e Beomgyu espiava Kai de vez em quando, mas o mais novo mantinha sua cabeça baixa.

— Gyu — ele chamou.

— Sim?

— Se não é, tipo, amor… o que eu sinto, — ele franziu as sobrancelhas — o que eu faço? Procuro outra pessoa?

Beomgyu deu uma risadinha, passando seu braço em torno dos ombros do Lufa-Lufa.

— Você não procura, a pessoa certa vai te achar quando você estiver pronto.

— Espero que ela nunca me ache.

— Por quê?

Kai suspirou.

— Eu só iria me machucar, prefiro ficar sozinho. Se eu nunca confiar em ninguém, eu não me machuco.

— Se você não usa o seu coração, quem liga se ele for partido? — Beomgyu sacudiu a cabeça.

— Boa referência de Esqueceram de Mim — uma terceira voz soou: Yeonjun havia se juntado a eles, uma vez que já estavam dentro do estádio. Ele sorriu para Kai — Mas ele tá certo, se machucar pra impedir que os outros te machuquem não é certo.

O corpo de Kai ficou tenso ao lado de Beomgyu, e ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto os três andavam até as arquibancadas.

— Você apostou dinheiro, Yeonjun? — Beomgyu se virou para o loiro quando chegaram aos seus assentos.

— Infelizmente sim — ele estalou a língua.

— A Grifinória colocou muito dinheiro na aposta — Beomgyu suspirou.

— Eu fiz uma aposta melhor com o Yeonjun — Kai sorriu.

Beomgyu se virou, surpreso. Momentos antes o mais novo estava nervoso perto do Sonserina.

— Qual é? 

— Se a Lufa-Lufa ganhar, eu vou poder pintar o cabelo dele — ele riu — Era a mesma coisa pra mim se a Sonserina ganhasse, mas isso tá fora de questão agora.

— E eu tenho certeza que a Lufa-Lufa não vai ganhar — Yeonjun zombou.

Com a voz do comentarista interrompendo-os, o jogo começou.

— Beomgyu. 

O Grifinória se virou para Kai, seus olhos ainda nos jogadores.

— Oi?

— Obrigado.

***

— Gente — Beomgyu olhou para os estudantes na sala — Esse é o último encontro do Clube de Duelos.

Vários sons de protesto ecoaram. O jovem Sonserina - Beomgyu achava que seu nome era Sungkyu, mas não queria correr o risco de errar - olhou para ele com olhos de cachorrinho.

— Por quê?

— Bom, ele já não é mais secreto, e a gente vai sofrer todas as consequências se as regras continuarem a ser quebradas — Beomgyu fez bico enquanto os alunos reclamavam — E as provas finais tão chegando, então, a gente deveria focar nelas-

A porta da sala de aula se abriu e uma cabeça espiou lentamente para dentro.

— Desculpa — o ruivo fez uma careta — Achei que você tivesse acabado, vou só-

Beomgyu riu, erguendo uma mão e sinalizando para que Taehyun entrasse.

— Entra, a gente tá encerrando.

Taehyun fechou a porta atrás de si e andou até um canto.

— Então… — Beomgyu continuou — Obrigado por me deixarem ensinar vocês, e boa sorte a todos — ele deu de ombros com um sorriso sem jeito.

Ele se virou para o Corvinal no canto, sorrindo para ele, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo na direção de Taehyun, uma cabeça de cabelos azuis apareceu à sua frente.

— Gyu, já que as atividades do clube-

— Agora não, Byeol.

— Eu tô tentando te perguntar já faz um tempo-

— Eu tô ocupado.

— Quer sair comigo?

Beomgyu pausou com a pergunta, e teve que ativamente olhar para baixo para realmente encarar Byeol em seus olhos brilhantes.

— Eu sou gay.

A menina se virou para olhar feio para Taehyun, voltando-se para Beomgyu em seguida.

— Mas eu vi ele beijando o seu amigo.

— Isso ainda não me faz hétero.

Byeol olhou pela sala nervosamente. Apenas então foi que Beomgyu percebeu que os outros alunos estavam encarando-os.

Ele pigarreou.

— Bom, — Beomgyu olhou ao redor — eu vou indo. Vocês podem organizar a sala.

Encarando Taehyun, ele acenou na direção da porta com a cabeça, saindo do recinto rapidamente com o mais novo seguindo-o. Uma vez que ambos estavam do lado de fora, Beomgyu se virou para ele, absorvendo a situação com dificuldade.

— Isso… — Taehyun riu.

— Eu odeio rejeitar as pessoas — Beomgyu fez outra careta — Pra quê fazer isso na frente de todo mundo?

Os meninos se puseram a caminhar em direção às escadas. Taehyun olhou para ele de soslaio.

— Você falou.

— Hm? — Beomgyu ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Que você é gay.

Beomgyu ficou confuso por uns segundos antes de se dar conta.

— Ah — ele coçou o pescoço — Bom, é o Clube de Duelos. Não é grande coisa.

Taehyun sorriu.

— Tô orgulhoso.

— Para com isso.

Beomgyu riu. Ele se surpreendeu quando Taehyun estendeu a mão em direção à sua, seus dedos se entrelaçando instantaneamente. Ele sorriu antes de apertar a mão de Taehyun.

— Pro Corujal? — Taehyun perguntou timidamente.

Beomgyu sorriu e anuiu para ele.

— Já faz um tempo, né?

Taehyun mordeu o lábio enquanto ambos andavam lentamente pelos corredores vazios.

— Parece que muita gente gosta de você.

Beomgyu trauteou.

— Que pena, já tenho namorado.

Uma pequena arfada foi ouvida, e ele observou Taehyun abaixar a cabeça, mordendo o sorriso que crescia em seu rosto.

— Só espero que não seja o Daewon.

— Meu Deus, hein — Beomgyu bufou enquanto o Corvinal dava risadinhas.

— Foi ela que te contou sobre aquilo? — Taehyun torceu a boca — A menina de cabelo azul.

Beomgyu ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Sim, foi ela que me disse do beijo com o Hyuka.

Taehyun suspirou. O Grifinória parou de andar e o fez se virar para que pudesse encará-lo.

— Ei.

O ruivo ergueu o olhar do chão para olhar para ele.

— Ei — ele murmurou.

Beomgyu sorriu suavemente, dando um passo para mais perto dele, seus olhos ainda em Taehyun quando se inclinou lentamente para frente. Taehyun o deixou tomar a liderança, fechando os olhos e esperando que os lábios de Beomgyu tocassem os dele. 

Ele sentira falta da sensação de euforia no estômago. Levando uma mão à bochecha de Taehyun, ele o beijou suavemente, ambos se guiando quase que por instinto.

Beomgyu se afastou, apertando a mão de Taehyun e sorrindo quando o outro abriu novamente os olhos. Ele foi o primeiro a voltar a andar, puxando a mão de Taehyun para levá-lo até o Corujal.

***

— Ai, puta que me pariu!

— Oi.

— Huening Kai! — Beomgyu levou uma mão ao peito, tentando se acalmar — O que você tá fazendo aqui no escuro?

— Para de gritar — Kai o silenciou. Ele estava parado do lado de fora do Corujal e se aproximou do casal quando eles saíram do castelo — Eu tava olhando pra floresta enquanto esperava vocês.

Beomgyu franziu a testa.

— Agora não é hora de bancar a fada da floresta.

— Por quê você queria ver a gente? — Taehyun perguntou, dando um passo para mais perto dos dois.

— Preciso de ajuda com um feitiço — Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas — E eu sei que vocês dois são os melhores nisso.

Beomgyu tentou esconder o sorriso à inflação de seu ego. Taehyun suspirou ao seu lado.

— Qual que é, que não pode esperar até amanhã?

— Obliviate — Kai observou a reação deles — Desculpa estragar a noite romântica de vocês, ou sei lá o quê.

Beomgyu franziu o cenho, virando-se para Taehyun e apontando para o Lufa-Lufa.

— Ele não tava com medo de mim? Quê que é isso agora?

No entanto, ele não estava realmente bravo que a relação que tinha com Kai semanas atrás, antes de tudo acontecer, havia sido recuperada.

— Vocês vão me ajudar ou não? A gente tem que bolar um plano pra isso.

— A gente vai apagar umas memórias? — Beomgyu riu, encarando Kai mais uma vez.

— Pode ser bem complicado — Taehyun disse, olhando para os lados e pensando.

— É por isso que a gente precisa de um plano — Kai ergueu as mãos — A gente vai sumir com umas lembranças ou o quê?

Taehyun se virou para Beomgyu.

— A gente precisa tomar cuidado.

Beomgyu sorriu para os dois.

— Tô dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdi foi tudo com os pocotós  
> Lia Wyler pq tantas traduções tão comicamente sem noção


	16. Cumprindo Promessas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Keeping Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Hã — Yeonjun pausou, piscando ao perder a linha de raciocínio por um momento — Desculpa, me distraí.

Ele ergueu o olhar. Sentado à sua frente estava um Beomgyu sorridente, e Taehyun descansou sua varinha ao seu lado.

— Você tava contando sobre seu time de Quadribol — Kai piou ao lado dele.

— Ah, verdade! — Yeonjun deu uma risadinha. Eles estavam sentados no pátio, aproveitando o dia tão agradável — Eu tenho algumas-

— Vocês tão todos juntos sem mim? — Soobin ofegou a alguns metros de distância, correndo até eles e sentando-se no chão ao lado de Yeonjun — A gente tá finalmente bem.

— É — Yeonjun sorriu para o menino de cabelo rosa, ainda que ele estivesse se tornando cada dia mais lavanda. Ele então olhou para o casal sentado à sua frente.

— Acho que tudo se resolveu — Beomgyu sorriu para Kai, que se virou para Yeonjun.

— Conta o negócio de Quadribol logo.

— Ah — Yeonjun bateu palmas — Sim, sim. Eu tenho uma teoria.

Taehyun riu.

— Aqui vamos nós.

— Escutem — Yeonjun choramingou — Tô achando que meu acidente não foi um acidente.

— Eu também tava pensando nisso — Kai encarou-o com grandes olhos.

— E se… — Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas — o Daewon achou que foi culpa minha o segredo dele vazar e tentou se vingar?

— Mas… — Taehyun franziu o cenho — os rumores começaram depois que você caiu.

— Lá vai o CDF — Yeonjun estalou a língua, jogando as mãos no ar.

— Talvez os rumores tenham começado antes disso, mas só chegaram na gente depois? — Beomgyu ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Mas isso também significaria que tinha alguém ajudando o Daewon — Kai contribuiu.

— Até que faz sentido — Soobin estreitou os olhos, lábios espremidos para um lado e fazendo sua covinha aparecer — Ele me mandou fotos do Yeonjun pra me deixar com ciúmes, também.

— A gente tem que achar quem tava ajudando ele — Beomgyu apontou.

Taehyun puxou a manga das vestes do Grifinória.

— E aquela menina, a que seguiu a gente?

Yeonjun franziu a testa.

— Quê?

— Uma menina gostava do Beomgyu e espionou a gente.

— Todo mundo é apaixonado pelo Beomgyu agora? — Kai franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Tipo assim, não dá pra culpar eles, né — Beomgyu deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

O mais novo fingiu engasgar e os dois começaram a implicar novamente. Yeonjun se virou para Soobin, que parecia estar pensando.

— O que você acha? — Yeonjun ergueu uma sobrancelha — Pode ser que tenha alguém trabalhando pro Daewon?

— É bem possível, mas… — ele tombou a cabeça para um lado — acho que é exagero.

— E os seus colegas de time? — Taehyun deu de ombros — Muitos deles andavam com ele quando ele tava aqui.

Soobin bufou ao pensar sobre a possibilidade.

— O capitão? Ele tava nas fotos… 

— Junseo? — Kai franziu o cenho — Ele tem cara de bonzinho demais.

Beomgyu sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não confie em ninguém.

Yeonjun coçou o pescoço enquanto pensava. Alguém poderia estar seguindo a ele e seus amigos e bisbilhotando suas conversas? Ele olhou ao redor e viu que outra pessoa se aproximava deles. O grupo se deparou com Chulmin, capitão do time da Grifinória, ao seu lado.

— Todos os jogadores de Quadribol tão sendo convocados — ele olhou para os três jogadores do grupo.

Yeonjun franziu a testa.

— O que tá acontecendo?

— A gente tem um anúncio urgente.

Eles olharam uns para os outros, confusos, e se puseram de pé. Soobin projetou os lábios.

— O Monitor Chefe poderia ser de ajuda, também — Chulmin deu de ombros.

— Ei! — Kai choramingou, já que era o último que estava sentado.

— Você vai ser meu assistente — Soobin riu e fez menção para que ele se levantasse.

Os cinco meninos andaram atrás do capitão enquanto ele chamava outros jogadores de Quadribol, seguindo-o até os campos de treinamento, onde outros jogadores já estavam esperando. Yeonjun se pôs em meio aos seus colegas de time da Sonserina, observando os quatro capitães esperarem a conversa cessar.

— Novidades, pessoal — o capitão da Grifinória chamou a atenção para si mesmo — Sobre os amistosos.

— O Balaço que atingiu um dos nossos jogadores foi enfeitiçado por pessoas da Grifinória — Junseo cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Yeonjun se virou para olhar para seus amigos. Então ele estava certo sobre a queda não ser um acidente, ela só não era parte de um plano de vingança.

— A Grifinória foi desqualificada — Chulmin suspirou quando os Grifinórias começaram a reclamar.

O capitão da Lufa-Lufa bateu palmas.

— Já que a gente ganhou da Corvinal, nós somos os ganhadores dos amistosos desse ano.

Yeonjun ignorou seus colegas de time clamando por revanche e caminhou até seus amigos.

— Mistério resolvido, eu acho?

Beomgyu franziu os lábios.

— A gente ainda não sabe quem espalhou o rumor sobre o Daewon gostar de mim.

— Talvez tenha alguém seguindo a gente — os olhos de Kai se arregalaram enquanto olhava ao redor pelas pessoas que os cercavam.

— Ah, o lance do Daewon? — um Corvinal se virou para eles, intrometendo-se na conversa — O Mihyun ouviu ele numa festa — ele apontou para um Sonserina pálido que estava reclamando com os outros.

Yeonjun se lembrava de ir com ele à festa. Ele se virou para os outros.

— Agora sim, mistério resolvido.

Taehyun suspirou.

— Acho que não é hoje que a gente brinca de Scooby Doo e companhia.

— Que isso? — Kai franziu a testa.

Yeonjun riu ao ver Beomgyu beliscar a ponte do nariz e sacudir a cabeça.

— Esses puros-sangues.

— O que é Scoodoo Doodoo? — Kai olhou para os três meninos criados como Trouxas.

***

— Uma aposta é uma aposta — Kai sorriu, erguendo a varinha enquanto esperava por Yeonjun.

— Só… — o loiro suspirou — não me deixa careca.

Yeonjun nunca teria pensado que a Lufa-Lufa fosse ganhar. Aquela fora a única razão pela qual concordara com a aposta. Ainda por cima, ele pensava que seria ele que pintaria o cabelo de Kai.

Eles estavam no pátio novamente, os dois Lufa-Lufas felizes por finalmente ganharem as partidas, e Kai animado para mudar a aparência de Yeonjun.

— Meu cabelo ficou legal — Soobin deu de ombros.

— Soobin, você queria cabelo cacheado e acabou com cabelo liso e rosa.

— Taehyun, eu adoraria um pouco de apreciação vinda dos meus amigos — Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas na direção de Taehyun — Eu poderia abrir um salão com tanto talento.

— Talento? — o Corvinal franziu o cenho — Você deu cabelo rosa que vira roxo pra ele sendo que ele pediu cachos-

— A gente pode, por favor, agilizar com essa ladainha? — Yeonjun ergueu as mãos — Vai logo, Ning.

Ele fechou os olhos quando o mais novo ergueu mais uma vez sua varinha.

— _Crinus Muto_.

Houve silêncio depois, até que o som de risada o quebrou. Yeonjun abriu os olhos rapidamente, mãos voando à cabeça para ter certeza de que ainda possuía cabelo.

— Quê? O quê?

— Não sei como isso aconteceu — Kai riu alto.

— Tá até que foda — Beomgyu assentiu.

Yeonjun pegou seu celular, abrindo o aplicativo da câmera e encarando a si mesmo.

— Por que só as pontas tão amarelas?

— Ficou legal — Soobin se aproximou dele, mexendo nos fios de cabelo.

— Eu falei, dá pra abrir um salão — Kai se prostrou orgulhosamente enquanto eles encaravam o cabelo de Yeonjun, platinado e mesclado de amarelo.

— Amarelo de Lufa-Lufa? — Taehyun perguntou.

— Claro.

— Mano, nem tá ruim — Beomgyu se virou para Kai — Talvez eu arrume minha próxima cor de cabelo com você.

— Mais um cliente satisfeito.

***

Yeonjun abriu os olhos, endireitando as costas e estremecendo com um pescoço dolorido e um gosto estranho na boca. Por quanto tempo dormira?

Ele olhou à esquerda, onde Soobin sorria para ele com um livro à sua frente.

— E aí, dorminhoco.

Yeonjun olhou pela biblioteca. Não havia muitos estudantes por perto.

— Que horas são?

— Quinze pras sete.

— Por que você não me acordou?

Soobin sorriu.

— Tava aproveitando a paz e o silêncio.

Yeonjun revirou os olhos. Os N.I.E.M.s já haviam começado, e Soobin estudava com mais afinco a cada dia para sobreviver a eles.

— Soobin, fala a verdade — Yeonjun umedeceu os lábios — Por que você quer prestar tanto os N.I.E.M.s?

— Por nada.

— Soobin — Yeonjun olhou feio para ele — Você não precisa deles pra trabalhar na loja da sua família.

O Lufa-Lufa engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar antes de anuir.

— Eu, na realidade… 

Yeonjun franziu a testa. Ele andara ignorando seu namorado tanto assim?

Soobin mordeu o lábio antes de olhar novamente para Yeonjun.

— O professor de Herbologia me disse que eu podia… — ele expirou — Não, deixa pra lá.

— Me fala — Yeonjun agarrou sua mão.

— É bobagem.

— Não é.

Soobin virou suas mãos entrelaçadas, brincando com os dedos de Yeonjun.

— Ele me disse que eu podia levar Herbologia a sério. Talvez eu pudesse virar professor algum dia.

— Sério?

— Ele disse que eu tenho talento- — Soobin deu um sorrisinho, ficando sério abruptamente enquanto desviava o olhar — É bobagem — ele repetiu.

Yeonjun franziu o cenho.

— Não é bobagem Soobin, é incrível. Por que você não me contou?

O mais alto deu de ombros.

— Você não gosta de Herbologia.

— Do que você tá falando?

— A sua mãe… — Soobin pestanejou — Vamos parar de falar disso.

Ele tentou pegar seu livro novamente, mas Yeonjun o impediu.

— Soobin, por favor, eu já cansei de arrumar problemas porque a gente não conversa — ele engoliu em seco, chegando mais perto dele — Por favor.

Soobin suspirou.

— Eu não quero fazer você se lembrar da sua mãe.

— No sentido freudiano ou você não quer me deixar triste?

— Eu não sei o que é isso que você disse — Soobin torceu o nariz — A parte de te deixar triste, eu acho? Eu sei que você fica muito ansioso perto das estufas e eu não quero que você pense sobre isso.

— Binnie… — Yeonjun soltou um suspiro, mordendo o lábio enquanto observava o rosto do Lufa-Lufa — Cacete, eu te amo tanto.

Soobin franziu a testa.

— Também amo você?

Yeonjun riu com sua expressão confusa.

— Não precisa se preocupar comigo, tá? Eu tô bem — ele sorriu — Você pode conversar comigo sempre, principalmente sobre essas coisas.

— Que coisas?

— As que te deixam feliz.

***

Yeonjun havia desistido dos N.I.E.M.s, majoritariamente graças a Taehyun lhe dizendo que ele nunca estaria apto a prestá-los com três dias de preparo e, não, ele não iria lhe fazer uma poção Felix Felicis, não era tão fácil, levaria vários meses.

— Huening Kai, eu tô vendo você sentado em pelo menos cinco cartas — Yeonjun franziu o cenho.

Ele e Taehyun o ensinaram como jogar Uno Trouxa alguns dias antes, mas ele já sabia como trapacear com múltiplos truques.

— Levanta — Taehyun o olhou feio.

— Temo ao Beomgyu apenas — Kai sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não teme, não — Yeonjun riu. Ele assistiu enquanto Taehyun o empurrava para recuperar as cartas, aproveitando seu tempo com eles por mais algumas noites antes que seu tempo em Hogwarts acabasse. Ele sentia algo estranho, quase nostálgico, ao se encontrar nesta situação novamente.

O celular de Taehyun apitou e ele checou a notificação.

— Salvo pelo gongo.

— E lá vai Cinderela — Kai suspirou quando Taehyun se levantou.

— Como você conhece a Cinderela mas não o Scooby Doo? — Yeonjun riu.

— Meu pai costumava ler o livro pra mim.

Yeonjun olhou para Taehyun.

— Livros.

— Não é?

— O quê? — Kai franziu a testa — Como mais eu conheceria?

Taehyun sacudiu a cabeça.

— Boa noite.

— Dá oi pro Gyu por mim — Yeonjun o observou sair da sala, e então se virou para o mais novo — Você deveria ir dormir.

— O quê? O Taehyun pode ter encontros noturnos e eu tenho que dormir?

— É semana de provas — Yeonjun apanhou as cartas de Uno da mesa — E você tá com cara de sono.

— Essa é a minha cara — Kai franziu o cenho — Você que tava bocejando a noite inteira.

— Por isso que eu tô indo dormir agora — Yeonjun lhe mostrou a língua e se levantou do sofá quando a porta se abriu novamente e Soobin entrou na sala.

— Vocês não deveriam estar acordados tão tarde.

— O Ning tá fingindo ser gente grande — Yeonjun riu enquanto Soobin andava até eles.

— Eu tenho dezessete anos? — Kai franziu as sobrancelhas — Eu posso ficar acordado depois da meia-noite.

— Awn — Soobin arrulhou ao beliscar as bochechas do mais novo — Você é grandinho já?

Yeonjun se surpreendeu quando Kai apenas olhou feio para eles.

— Eita, parece que é mesmo.

Soobin choramingou e retirou a mão do rosto dele.

— Vem, Ning, vamos pra cama.

Kai espiou Yeonjun novamente.

— Por que você tá olhando pra mim? Precisa de permissão ou algo assim? — o loiro riu.

Kai pausou por um momento antes de fazer biquinho.

— Hm, Huening tá com soninho.

Yeonjun fez uma careta à encenação de fofura de Kai, mas Soobin arrulhou novamente, então ele apenas deixou quieto.

— Tá bom, tô indo agora.

Soobin sorriu.

— Até amanhã.

— Boa noite, amor — Yeonjun sorriu de volta antes de deixar um beijinho em seus lábios — Boa noite, Ning.

Quando Yeonjun saiu da sala, ele franziu o cenho e apalpou seus bolsos. Ele tinha todas as suas coisas consigo.

Por que parecia que esquecera algo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> então galerinha se vocês quiserem procurar as definições de muto em latim pode render muitas risadas
> 
> recomendo


	17. Corpo, Mente e Coração em Paz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Body, Mind and Heart in Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Taehyun terminou a última poção do dia, selando o frasco com uma rolha e descansando-o cuidadosamente junto ao resto.

— Para de me encarar.

Ele se virou para seu namorado, deitado ao seu lado, bochecha apoiada em uma de suas mãos enquanto observava Taehyun.

— Você é incrível.

Taehyun bufou e revirou os olhos antes de desviar o olhar.

— É minha primeira vez na sala comunal da Corvinal — Beomgyu olhou ao redor — É muito legal.

O ruivo trauteou, colocando seus ingredientes de lado.

— Já me disseram que os nossos banheiros são mais legais, também.

— Sério? — Beomgyu se pôs de pé.

— Toma cuidado, tá? Ainda tá cedo e nem todo mundo tá dormindo.

O Grifinória sorriu para ele.

— Okay.

Taehyun se virou para suas coisas novamente, fechando a maleta que continha seus ingredientes. Fora incrível Beomgyu ter de cumprir sua detenção na sala de aula de Poções, mas o Corvinal se sentia mal por seu namorado ter roubado tantas coisas por ele.

Ele voltara a aceitar pedidos, mais com o intuito de suprir alunos que precisavam de um jeito de se manterem acordados para se concentrar nos estudos; ele refutava qualquer um que quisesse ajuda para colar em suas provas.

— Uau! Por que os banheiros de vocês são tão chiques? — Beomgyu andou pela sala — Existem esses livros na biblioteca, também, ou vocês têm coisas que a gente não? — ele correu o dedo pelas lombadas dos livros nas estantes.

— Fica quieto — Taehyun se levantou e andou até ele — A gente tem coisas que vocês não.

Taehyun foi para trás de Beomgyu, deslizando os braços ao redor da cintura do Grifinória e descansando o queixo em seu ombro.

— Entendi — Beomgyu fez bico — Você não é mais esperto, só tem materiais melhores.

Taehyun riu.

— Você sempre me trata como o esperto… ou o maduro… — ele descansou a testa contra o lado da cabeça de Beomgyu — Eu sou igual a vocês. Eu cometo muitos erros. Senão mais.

Beomgyu se moveu, virando-se para encarar Taehyun e levando os braços aos ombros dele.

— Tyun, eu não sei como dizer isso… — Beomgyu mordeu o lábio — Mas ser o menos burro num grupo de pessoas burras te faz o mais esperto.

Taehyun deu uma risadinha e beliscou a lateral de Beomgyu.

— Você ficou tão sério. Não me assusta desse jeito.

O outro sorriu para ele, espiando seu rosto novamente.

— Desculpa.

— Você tá me encarando a noite inteira. Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? — Taehyun brincou, desviando o olhar de Beomgyu, que ainda o observava.

Beomgyu pôs um dedo debaixo de seu queixo, fazendo-o virar o rosto novamente.

— Você é tão lindo. 

Taehyun se surpreendeu com o elogio repentino, e Beomgyu se inclinou para beijar seus lábios. Não era como se o Grifinória não lhe dissesse sempre que era bonito, mas algo em seu rosto apaixonado fez o estômago de Taehyun estremecer.

Ele o beijou de volta, mas não demorou muito para que não conseguisse segurar seu sorriso.

— Por que você tá rindo? — Beomgyu se afastou, ainda perto o suficiente para que seus narizes encostassem um no outro.

— Não tô rindo, é só… — Taehyun franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto desviava o olhar dos olhos adoradores de Beomgyu — Me deu frio na barriga.

Beomgyu deixou escapar uma risada ofegante e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você tá me zoando?

— Não, você só é bonito demais — ele segurou a risada quando viu surpresa surgir no rosto de Beomgyu.

— Eu… — seus olhos passearam dos olhos de Taehyun para seus lábios, nariz, cabelo, bochechas e, finalmente, voltaram aos seus olhos — Eu te amo.

As mãos de Taehyun tremeram na parte inferior das costas de Beomgyu. O ar lhe fora soprado dos pulmões.

— Eu também te amo, Cookie.

Beomgyu sorriu novamente antes de os dois se beijarem entre risadinhas.

***

Outro dia chegara ao fim e ele andava pelos corredores abarrotados com o braço entrelaçado no de Kai.

— As pessoas tão ficando brutas agora — Kai franziu a testa quando alcançaram uma área mais vazia — Dá pra sentir a semana de provas comendo o cu de todo mundo.

— Como você tem ido nas provas? — Taehyun olhou para ele.

— Acho que tô tirando tudo na média — ele riu.

Taehyun deu uma risadinha enquanto caminhavam.

Na noite em que Kai os procurara para pedir que apagassem as memórias de Yeonjun sobre sua queda por Soobin, Taehyun teve suas dúvidas.

Ele sabia que era um feitiço muito difícil e que poderia causar muitos problemas se executado erroneamente, mas ficou aliviado por Kai pedir ajuda a eles ao invés de tentar fazê-lo sozinho.

Taehyun convencera Kai a confessar sobre seus sentimentos a Yeonjun. “A gente tem que ter certeza que ele sabe sobre isso”.

Eles não poderiam se guiar apenas com base na percepção de Kai acerca da percepção de Yeonjun. Ele já detestara a ideia de ter de apagar as memórias de alguém sem consentimento.

Mesmo com o nervosismo de Kai, o mais novo se sentou ao lado de Yeonjun e realmente falou tudo em alto e bom som. A confissão também lhe serviu de certo resseguro, uma vez que, segundos antes de sua memória ser apagada, Yeonjun sorrira para ele com um aceno de cabeça. “Tudo bem, Ning”. 

— E o Yeonjun? — Taehyun perguntou, ressurgindo de seus pensamentos.

— Ah, eles voltaram a ser todos casados na minha frente. Funcionou mesmo — Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas — Você é um gênio.

— Eu tava realmente com medo de tudo dar errado — Taehyun suspirou — Não vamos nos arriscar assim de novo.

— Você não quer, tipo, — o Lufa-Lufa engoliu em seco — esquecer o nosso beijo?

— A gente pode esquecer quando você parar de falar nele — Taehyun revirou os olhos — Muitas pessoas já sabem sobre isso.

— Isso é culpa sua — Kai zombou — A gente não pode só fazer um Obliviate geral?

— Não — Taehyun disse, o rosto impassível — Vamos só usar ele de lição.

Eles andaram em silêncio novamente por um momento antes de Kai quebrá-lo.

— O Beomgyu tava certo.

Taehyun franziu o cenho.

— Sobre?

— Eu não acho que eu gosto seriamente do Soobin.

— Ah, é? — Taehyun desentrelaçou seus braços quando Kai parou de andar, virando-se para encará-lo.

— Ver ele e o Yeonjun todos melosos pra cima um do outro não faz mais eu me sentir mal — ele tombou a cabeça para um lado — Eu não sinto ciúmes. Aliás, tô mais feliz agora. Aliviado.

— Isso não significa necessariamente que- — Taehyun pausou.

Aquilo não significava que ele não gostava mesmo de Soobin. Ele apenas colocara sua amizade com os meninos acima de seus sentimentos, certo?

— Fico feliz que você conseguiu superar — Taehyun sorriu — Mas não fala pro Gyu que ele tava certo.

— Por quê?

— Ele nunca ia fechar a matraca.

***

Bocejando, Taehyun esfregou os olhos antes de continuar a escrever em suas anotações.

— Para de se forçar — Beomgyu fez biquinho.

— Você não deveria estar estudando? — Soobin franziu a testa do outro lado da mesa — Pra quê veio pro Salão Principal?

— Apoio moral — Beomgyu lhe mostrou a língua.

— Tenta dar uma lid- — Taehyun bocejou novamente — lidinha.

— Você deveria descansar — Beomgyu acariciou suas costas, a sensação calmante fazendo-o se sentir ainda mais cansado.

— Eu tomo um energizante-

— Vai tirar uma soneca, Taehyun — Soobin sacudiu a cabeça — Você não vai lembrar nada do que tá estudando.

Suspirando, Taehyun anuiu. Ele fechou seu livro e se levantou.

— Até o jantar.

***

Taehyun correu até o Salão Principal, respirando fundo uma vez que o adentrou e viu que alguns estudantes ainda comiam.

Ele não tivera tempo nem de colocar suas lentes de contato, mas, com sorte, alguém chamou seu nome, acenando um braço e sinalizando para que se juntasse a ele. Só poderia haver uma cabeça de cabelo amarelo neon em Hogwarts como aquela.

— Yeonjun, por que você tá jantando tão tarde? — Taehyun o alcançou, imediatamente se servindo de alguns pães e mordendo um deles.

— Eu te pergunto o mesmo — Yeonjun riu — Perdi noção do tempo enquanto lia.

— Como vão as provas?

Yeonjun sacudiu a cabeça, as bochechas cheias de comida.

— Mais ou menos.

Taehyun bufou, colocando colheradas de frango apressadamente em seu prato.

— Por que você tá tão atrasado? — Yeonjun perguntou.

— Tirei uma soneca e não ouvi meu alarme — Taehyun sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu falei pra ele tirar uma.

Taehyun começou a tossir, um pedaço de frango ficando preso em sua garganta antes de se virar para Soobin.

— Não me assusta assim enquanto eu tô comendo.

Yeonjun empurrou seu copo de suco na direção dele.

— Não come tão rápido.

— Eu tenho que voltar a estudar.

— Você vai tirar de letra, como sempre — Soobin acariciou sua cabeça — É bom cuidar da gente mesmo de vez em quando.

Soobin então foi para trás de Yeonjun, colocando as mãos nos ombros do loiro. Taehyun expirou pelo nariz e se virou para seu prato.

— Eu tiro de letra porque eu estudo.

— E porque você é inteligente — Soobin sorriu.

— Eu sou inteligente porque eu estudo.

— Aceita a desgraça do elogio — Yeonjun sacudiu a cabeça — Você não vai conseguir ir bem se desmaiar de exaustão no meio da prova.

Taehyun suspirou.

— Tem razão — ele tentou olhar ao redor do salão, lembrando que não estava usando suas lentes — Tem alguém por aí?

— Tipo quem? — Soobin franziu a testa quando viu Taehyun pegar seu celular — Ei! O Monitor Chefe tá bem aqui!

— Tá bom, Monitor Chefe, me avisa se alguém importante aparecer.

Ele mandou uma mensagem rápida para Beomgyu, informando-o de que não poderia encontrá-lo no Corujal naquela noite.

— Gostei do brinco — Yeonjun assentiu a cabeça.

Taehyun sorriu, mão indo em direção à chave pendendo de sua orelha.

— Brigado.

— Por que uma chave? — Soobin torceu o nariz.

— Pela estética — Yeonjun olhou para ele.

— O Gyu tem um cadeado — o ruivo se virou para seu prato — É coisa de casalzinho.

— A gente deveria furar as suas orelhas, Bin.

— E deixar elas igual uma peneira? — Soobin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Peneira? — Taehyun riu.

— É. O Yeonjun fica com uns buracos nas orelhas inteiras quando tira os brincos.

— Eu tenho, tipo, cinco furos — Yeonjun revirou os olhos e olhou atrás de Taehyun — Beomgyu! Quantos furos na orelha você tem?

Taehyun se virou, e a imagem embaçada de Beomgyu se aproximou dele, erguendo as mãos às orelhas.

— Cinco?

— Okay, mas eles são alargados — Yeonjun apontou — Ganhei.

— Ganhou o quê?

— Literalmente nada, ignorem ele — Soobin balançou a mão.

Taehyun sentiu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Ele olhou para cima e viu o sorriso embaçado de seu namorado.

— Que rápido.

— Eu tava aqui perto — Beomgyu se sentou ao seu lado — Você tá apertando os olhos, tá sem lente?

— Tava com pressa pra vir pra cá.

Beomgyu tocou os cantos de seus olhos suavemente, alisando a pele.

— Vai ficar com rugas desse jeito.

— Ele acabou de sair da puberdade, por que iria ficar com rugas? — Soobin franziu o cenho.

Yeonjun lhe deu um safanão e o silenciou.

— É raro isso acontecer, deixa eles serem fofos — ele se virou para o mais alto — E para de fazer cara feia senão é você quem vai ficar com rugas.

— Vou ficar com rugas por sua causa — Soobin lhe mostrou a língua.

Yeonjun o ignorou e olhou para os meninos.

— Cadê nossa vela?

Taehyun deu uma risadinha enquanto Beomgyu riu alto ao seu lado.

— Você chamou o Hyuka de nossa vela?

— Isso é algo que o Beomgyu diria — Soobin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu nunca disse isso!

— Você ainda vai — Taehyun riu, tentando se concentrar em terminar de jantar novamente.

— É, é provável, mesmo.


	18. Sem Medo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Unafraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Por favor, Beomgyu, parou de ter graça na terceira vez — Kai revirou os olhos.

— Você não quer dizer quinta? — o Grifinória riu alto novamente.

O único que riu junto com ele foi Yeonjun, que já havia clamado direitos por ter começado com a piada.

Kai não se incomodava, já havia aceitado o fato de que era “a vela dos cinco” muito tempo antes.

— Uma pessoa é mais que o status de relacionamento dela — o mais novo disse, com o queixo empinado.

Sentados ao lado deles, Soobin e Taehyun não prestavam muita atenção enquanto liam seus livros.

— Tá bom, velinha.

— Tá ficando chato, Gyu — Taehyun não ergueu o olhar enquanto falava, fazendo Beomgyu parar de rir.

— Eu não preciso de um interesse romântico pra ter desenvolvimento de personagem.

Soobin ergueu os olhos de seu livro e piscou algumas vezes, finalmente prestando atenção à conversa ao seu redor.

— Do que ele tá falando?

— Eu não preciso de um namorado pra me completar.

— Você tá jogando shade na gente? — Yeonjun arfou.

— Dor de cotovelo! — Beomgyu ergueu as mãos.

Kai suspirou ao olhar pelo pátio. Ele iria sentir saudades daqueles três idiotas.

— Ele ainda fica nervoso conversando com meninos bonitinhos — Taehyun murmurou — Não é como se ele fosse conseguir arranjar um namorado assim.

— Taehyun, você tava do meu lado!

— Não há lados.

— Eu não fico nervoso perto de meninos — Kai franziu o cenho.

— Eu disse meninos bonitinhos.

— Ainda assim — Kai fez biquinho.

— Awn! — Soobin arrulhou — Tá tudo bem, Ning, todo mundo fica.

— Eu não fico nervoso.

Yeonjun riu enquanto esticava uma mão para bagunçar o cabelo de Kai, evocando mais choramingos do mais novo.

— Na real, eu tô com o Hyuka nessa — Beomgyu deu de ombros.

— Sério? — Kai ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Sim, você não fica nervoso perto de meninos bonitos — Beomgyu deu de ombros novamente — Você tá sempre de boas perto de mim.

Taehyun expirou barulhentamente e fechou seu livro.

— Peço desculpas em nome dele.

***

Kai cantarolava uma música que ouvira Soobin cantando mais cedo enquanto se dirigia às cozinhas. Ele sentia falta de cantar, às vezes.

Ele deixara o Coral de Sapos no ano anterior. A única razão pela qual Kai permanecera nele até então era o fato de que a Professora sempre dizia que ele e Taehyun eram os melhores de lá, mas o Corvinal saíra do Coral em seu terceiro ano e Kai se sentiu culpado demais para sair.

Ele estalou a língua. Kai deveria ter dito a Yeonjun sobre o Coral de Sapos, o mais velho teria ficado animado para ter mais experiências na escola.

Chovia, e Kai se sentia no clima para uma xícara de chá das cozinhas, talvez chocolate quente se tivesse sorte. Não que fosse diferente se tivesse de fazê-la ele mesmo, mas ele sempre tinha curiosidade quanto às histórias que alguns elfos domésticos estavam dispostos a compartilhar com ele. 

— Huening Kai!

Kai se virou.

— Oi- E aí — ele mordeu a língua, tentando não se envergonhar — E aí, Junseo.

O capitão de Quadribol sorriu para ele.

— E aí.

— Se você tá, hã, procurando o Yeonjun, — Kai coçou a parte de trás da cabeça — eu vi ele na biblioteca. Mas isso foi, tipo, três horas atrás.

— Não, na verdade-

— Ah! O Taehyun? Ele tá no Salão de Estudos.

Junseo ergueu uma sobrancelha e soltou uma pequena risada, mudando seu peso de pé.

— Também não tô procurando ele.

— Beomgyu? — Kai pensou alto — Eu não conheço outros jogadores de Quadribol.

— Nem tudo que eu faço tem a ver com Quadribol.

— Certo — Kai riu nervosamente. Nervosamente? — Então… 

— Eu tava te procurando — Junseo sorriu novamente ao pegar seu celular.

— Eu?

— Você — ele repetiu — Já tem planos pra essas férias de verão?

— Ainda não, eu acho?

— Talvez a gente possa fazer alguma coisa, então — ele deu a Kai seu celular — Me passa o seu número?

— O quê?

***

— Desembucha.

— Quê? Eu não tenho nada pra desembuchar — Kai esticou as pernas debaixo de sua carteira — Não sei nem do que você tá falando.

Taehyun olhou para ele.

— De. sem. bu. cha.

Kai bufou.

— Como você sabe se alguém tá te pregando uma peça?

— Se for o Beomgyu, é pegadinha — Taehyun voltou a escrever em seu caderno.

— Não é ele.

— A mesma coisa se for o Yeonjun.

Kai olhou ao redor da sala de aula quase vazia. Tudo bem, ele apenas esperaria para ver o que aconteceria depois de dar seu contato a alguém. Junseo não dissera que iria lhe mandar uma mensagem naquela noite, dissera durante o verão, ele tinha apenas de esperar pelo verão.

— É tão estranho.

— O quê?

— Os outros vão terminar a escola daqui a pouco — Kai deu de ombros — E a gente não vai ter eles aqui quando o verão acabar.

Taehyun abandonou suas anotações e suspirou.

— É estranho — ele assentiu.

— Vai ser só nós dois.

— De novo — Taehyun sorriu — Foi assim por alguns anos, antes de a gente conhecer os outros dois.

— Lembra quando eles disseram que a gente ia poder se ver em Hogsmeade?

Taehyun anuiu.

— É mais fácil pro Soobin… — torcendo o nariz, ele olhou de volta para seu material de estudo — Talvez uma vez por mês?

— Uma vez? Por mês?

— Duas vezes? — Taehyun franziu a testa — A gente não pode fazer eles virem toda semana. Além de que a gente só tem permissão pra ir até lá em fins de semana específicos.

— Talvez a gente possa revezar? — o Lufa-Lufa deu de ombros — Você não vai sentir saudade deles?

— Eu vou — Taehyun assentiu com a cabeça, soltando um suspiro e mordendo o lábio — Não tem porquê se preocupar com isso agora.

— Mas-

— Principalmente quando a gente tem uma prova em dez minutos.

Kai projetou os lábios e observou enquanto Taehyun se concentrava em ler suas anotações novamente. Sua perna se sacudia para cima e para baixo enquanto lia o material à sua frente. Todas as margens de seus pergaminhos já estavam rasgadas, mas aquilo não o impedia de cutucá-las ainda mais.

Ele já levara sermões por tal hábito várias vezes, mas às vezes fazia sem perceber, tinha de usar feitiços reparadores nos livros da biblioteca que ele acidentalmente arruinara.

— Você pode me perguntar se não entender alguma coisa — Taehyun lhe assegurou.

— Ai, graças a Merlin — Kai empurrou suas anotações na direção dele — Aqui — ele apontou — Por que os vampiros são classificados como Mortos Vivos mas Inferi, que estão mortos, não são?

Taehyun procurou por suas próprias anotações.

— Bom, isso é porque-

— E fantasmas? Aliás, aqui, por que zumbis e Inferi são coisas diferentes? Não é tudo igual?

— Kai… — Taehyun ergueu o olhar lentamente das linhas para as quais o mais novo apontava — Você chegou a estudar alguma coisa?

Ele pressionou a língua contra a bochecha.

— Tá dando pra perceber tanto assim?

***

Kai ainda sentia certo tipo de culpa. Mesmo que tivesse ‘superado’ sua quedinha por Soobin, e Yeonjun não se lembrasse dela, algo sobre o mais alto abraçando-o, com um braço ao redor dos ombros de Kai enquanto se sentavam na sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, parecia um pouco estranho.

Kai às vezes sentia que ele era para Soobin aquilo que seus bichinhos de pelúcia eram para ele. Algo cuja sua fofura deveria ser apreciada, algo a apertar e abraçar para se sentir melhor.

— Ning, tem alguma coisa errada? — Soobin olhou para ele.

— Por quê?

— Você tá esfregando minha barriga há quase uma hora. Não que eu me importe.

Kai parou lentamente o movimento de sua mão.

— Não percebi.

— Tá tudo bem — Soobin apertou seu ombro com a mão que descansava lá — No que você tá pensando?

Ele pensou por um instante.

— Muitas coisas.

— As provas tão te estressando?

— Um pouco, mas… — Kai olhou para suas mãos em seu colo — Sinceramente, eu vou sentir falta de vocês.

— Ai, fofo! — Soobin trouxe Kai para seu peito, apertando-o num abraço sufocante — Você é tão fofo!

— Tá me esmagando.

— Fofo! — Soobin riu, apertando-o uma última vez antes de soltá-lo — Você sabe que pode me ligar sempre que precisar de alguma coisa, né? E trata de se comportar pra ganhar permissão pra ir nos retiros pra Hogsmeade.

— Pode deixar.

— Me avisa sempre que as datas pros retiros forem escolhidas — Soobin apontou o dedo para ele — Vou tentar aparecer em todos eles, pra gente tomar cerveja amanteigada juntos — ele colocou o livro que estava em seu colo de lado — Me manda mensagem sempre que puder e me liga se qualquer coisa acontecer, qualquer coisa mesmo.

Kai sorriu.

— Eu sou muito feliz por ter você como meu amigo.

Soobin piscou, boca ligeiramente entreaberta antes de as covinhas em suas bochechas se afundarem.

— Para.

Kai foi esmagado por outro abraço.

— Tão fofinho!

***

— Não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia.

Kai revirou os olhos e puxou a mão de Yeonjun.

— A gente só tem que tomar mais cuidado.

Ele pensou na primeira vez que levara Yeonjun até lá. Ele precisou polir os troféus de Hogwarts sem magia como punição.

— Se nada matar a gente aqui, o Soobin definitivamente vai.

Kai levou-o mais para dentro da floresta.

— Quer ir até o lago? A gente não pode ir muito longe se você tá com tanto medo.

— É, — Yeonjun franziu a testa — tô com muito medo — ele disse num tom sarcástico.

Kai parou de andar, virando-se para Yeonjun.

— Você não queria ver tudo em Hogwarts? Essa é sua última chance.

O loiro pensou por um momento, franzindo os lábios ao desviar o olhar.

— Tá bom.

Kai deu um sorriso de canto de boca e começou a andar novamente, procurando quaisquer criaturas que pudesse mostrar a Yeonjun. Uma arfada deixou seus lábios assim que notou algo numa árvore, e ele correu até ela.

— Tá vendo isso, Yeonjun?

— Você quase me infartou por causa de uns pelos?

— Pelo de unicórnio — Kai corrigiu-o, desembaraçando os fios do galho — Que incrível, vou dar isso pro Taehyun.

— A gente vai ver algum unicórnio de verdade?

— Com extrema sorte.

Yeonjun suspirou, se afastando enquanto Kai cuidadosamente colocava os pelos dentro de seu bolso.

— O que é aquilo?

Kai se virou, olhando na direção em que Yeonjun apontava, e ofegou entusiasmado.

— Um hipogrifo.

Ele se virou para Yeonjun, que ainda observava a criatura com curiosidade. Eles estavam bastante longe dela, portanto, não deveria haver problemas, a não ser que fizessem muito barulho ou movimentos bruscos.

— Eu quero voar num desses algum dia.

Yeonjun franziu o cenho.

— Dá pra fazer isso?

— Às vezes — ele deu de ombros — Ele tá com fome — Kai fez bico ao ver o hipogrifo ciscar o chão e olhar ao redor — Que pena que a gente não trouxe carne.

Yeonjun franziu a testa novamente.

— Eles são carnívoros? Ele pode comer a gente?

Kai se virou para seu amigo e riu.

— Tá com medo dele?

— Eu? — o loiro bufou — Não, claro que não.

Kai sorriu, anuindo com a cabeça e olhando em volta.

— Quer ir olhar mais fundo?

— Não é, tipo, super perigoso?

— Um pouco, sim.

— E a professora de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas perdeu alguns membros aqui, né?

— Ah, você tá fazendo essa aula? — Kai começou a caminhar, e Yeonjun suspirou derrotado antes de segui-lo.

— Não, não faço, só ouvi falar.

— Deveria ter feito, é muito legal.

Yeonjun olhava em volta constantemente. À direita deles, o hipogrifo não lhes deu atenção alguma enquanto adentravam mais ainda a floresta.

— Ai, eu sabia que deveria ter trazido comida das cozinhas — Kai observou algumas criaturas escuras se aproximando deles.

— É por isso que você tá sempre lá?

— Na real, não. Eles me dão comida pras criaturas às vezes, mas eu vou lá mais porque gosto de fazer companhia pros elfos domésticos. Não achei que fosse precisar de carne.

— Carne?

Kai assistiu a três criaturas jovens correrem até eles, reconhecendo o Lufa-Lufa quase instantaneamente. 

— Ei, ei, eu não tenho comida.

Yeonjun levou os punhos para perto do peito.

— Tá falando com o quê?

Kai sorriu e esticou a mão para tocar a cabeça ossuda do menor.

— Desculpa, neném.

— O que você tá- Ah.

Era uma pena que nem todos viam Testrálios. Eles eram apenas grandes filhotinhos assustadores e esqueléticos para Kai.

— Eles são muito amigáveis.

— Se eles forem minimamente parecidos com os desenhos nos livros… — as palavras de Yeonjun morreram na garganta, vendo a mão de Kai em cima do cavalo invisível.

— São. Mas você se acostuma — Kai encarou os olhos enevoados em frente a ele, finalmente espantando-os — Xô, xô. Eu não tenho nada — ele riu.

Os três Testrálios se afastaram alguns passos, mas se mantiveram próximos a eles. Yeonjun olhava para sua direção em geral.

— Eles foram embora? 

— Não — Kai riu novamente — Mas acho que aqui é o mais longe que eu posso te trazer.

— Ah — Yeonjun deu de ombros — Não se preocupa, fazer o quê, né. Quer voltar?

Kai revirou os olhos e olhou para as árvores escuras, apontando um dedo.

— O lago é pra lá.

— Perigoso?

— Perigoso — ele riu — Eu posso ir às vezes, mas acho que eles não iriam gostar de um estranho, levou um tempo pra eu ganhar a confiança deles.

— Quem são eles?

— Você sabe, eles.

— Ah! — Yeonjun choramingou, fazendo os Testrálios olharem para ele — Para de falar em código.

Kai riu com a birra.

— As criaturas, Junie. Principalmente os centauros, eles são muito protetores do local.

— Centauros? — os olhos de Yeonjun se arregalaram.

— Você realmente não sabe de nada — Kai sacudiu a cabeça — Eles são nativos desse lugar, eu nunca poderia virar amigo deles.

— O fato de você estar vivo é impressionante — Yeonjun bufou, mãos indo aos quadris — Como você não foi atacado ainda?

— Ah, eu já fui. O Taehyun é bom em magia de cura — o moreno riu — Mas eu fiquei com uma cicatriz horrorosa na coxa depois que ele disse que não ia mais me ajudar.

— Por quê? — Yeonjun franziu o cenho.

— Ele não queria que eu entrasse tão fundo na floresta, então agora eu mantenho minha distância — Kai tombou a cabeça para um lado — Na maioria das vezes.

Os Testrálios pareceram ficar um pouco entediados, já que estavam andando para mais longe deles, mas Yeonjun ainda estava paralizado onde estava.

— Como você conseguiu a cicatriz?

— Bom, eu não sei o nome da criatura — Kai pensou alto — E não dá exatamente pra perguntar pros professores sobre o que você encontra aqui sem receber detenção ou ser expulso.

Ele observou a expressão chocada de Yeonjun.

— Como assim? Você não sabe o que te atacou?

— Tem muitas coisas que não te dizem sobre a floresta — Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas — A gente não sabe nem até onde ela vai, quais tipos de coisas vivem além de onde a trilha fica muito difícil de percorrer.

Os Testrálios já não podiam ser avistados de onde os dois estavam. Yeonjun engoliu em seco, nervoso.

— Talvez seja bom que os centauros nunca me deixem explorar mais — Kai deu de ombros — Muitos alunos desapareceram aqui.

— De-Desapareceram? Kai, o que você faz aqui? — a voz de Yeonjun falhou.

— Você vai deixar o medo te proibir de experienciar as coisas?

O Sonserina torceu os lábios, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha.

— Para de me dar lição de vida.

Kai trauteou. 

— Acho que eu deveria me contentar em ser o fofo do grupo — ele suspirou, olhando para trás novamente — Beleza, tá escurecendo. A gente deveria voltar-

— Ótima ideia, vamos — Yeonjun nem hesitou antes de se virar e começar a andar na direção de onde vieram.

O mais novo revirou os olhos e o alcançou, espiando mais uma vez o hipogrifo cinza antes de seguir Yeonjun para fora da floresta. Ele se sentia um pouco desapontado, queria mostrar ao Sonserina mais de seu lugar favorito.

O pôr do sol de lá também era maravilhoso, e mais alguns animais emergiam à medida que a escuridão se intensificava. Mesmo criaturas não-mágicas perambulavam por eles, mas ele achava que Yeonjun ficaria assustado até com um pequeno coelho.

— Ei — Yeonjun disse uma vez que Kai alcançou seu lado — Você sabe qual estufa é a que o Soobin usa?

— Você vai pras estufas?

— Vou tentar — ele expirou — Acho que eu não deveria deixar o medo me proibir de experienciar as coisas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiê ~~  
> Mais uma adaptação, pessu  
> Logo no comecinho, na hora em que o Yeonjun pergunta se o Kai tava jogando shade neles, o Beomgyu complementa com "Boyfriend shaming!", no original. Isso, numa tradução muito livre e muito porca, viraria algo como "Ele tá fazendo a gente se sentir envergonhado por ter namorado!", e tipo... né. Enorme demais, sem condições. Como essa construção de "____ shaming" pode ser interpretada às vezes como um recurso que alguém usa pra fazer alguém sentir vergonha sobre uma coisa que ela mesma gostaria de ter/ser/etc, eu pensei que a melhor saída seria fazer menção à nossa incrível expressão 'dor de cotovelo'. PT-BR mais uma vez se mostrando a melhor língua do mundo rs  
> Estamos quase acabando!!! aaaa  
> Por ora é isso!  
> Obrigadinhaa ^^  
> \- Bia sz


	19. Que Seja Eterno Enquanto Dure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Let It Be Eternal While It Lasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Soobin registrou um movimento pelo canto dos olhos, fazendo-o quase derrubar o vaso que carregava.

— Pelo amor de Merlin!

— Desculpa.

O Lufa-Lufa deixou o vaso no chão, vendo seu namorado entrando.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Yeonjun sorriu timidamente, mãos se alojando em seus bolsos.

— Queria ver você trabalhando.

Calor se espalhou pelo peito de Soobin. Ele deu um passo na direção do Sonserina.

— Obrigado.

Yeonjun riu, colocando as mãos nos quadris de Soobin e trazendo-o para mais perto.

— Eu não fiz nada.

— Eu te amo.

Yeonjun deu outra risadinha.

— Te amo.

Soobin se inclinou para frente e deixou um beijinho em seus lábios, se afastando logo em seguida, tomando a mão de Yeonjun na sua.

— Tô quase acabando aqui.

— Me fala se você precisar de ajuda.

Soobin assentiu e lhe deu outro sorriso adornado por covinhas, voltando-se para o que fazia antes. Ele levantou o vaso laranja e o deixou com os outros, olhando para as pequenas plantas descansando perto da parede.

Ele já havia terminado a maior parte do trabalho, então era hora de organizar as coisas e colocá-las de volta em seus lugares.

— Você vai sentir falta disso? — Yeonjun perguntou enquanto andava lentamente pelo lugar.

O mais alto suspirou, vendo o jeito que as plantas lentamente balançavam em direção a Yeonjun, instantaneamente gostando dele.

— Vou.

— Sabe, — Yeonjun olhou em volta — a gente tem uma estufa pequena no quintal de trás.

— Sério?

— Você pode dizer não se quiser, mas… — ele deu de ombros — Meu pai e eu não somos muito bons em manter ela bonita.

— Eu adoraria.

O pôr do sol tornava tudo dourado. Observar Yeonjun andando em meio às plantas, brilhando daquela maneira, era uma vista que Soobin desejava poder ver para o resto de sua vida.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Soobin se virou novamente e guardou suas ferramentas. Ele esfregou o rosto, só para sentir a terra áspera contra sua bochecha.

— Você sujou o rosto inteiro — Yeonjun riu antes de andar até ele e suavemente esfregar seu rosto com o polegar.

— Eu não quero que isso acabe.

Yeonjun segurou o rosto de Soobin com a mão.

— Eu também não — ele projetou os lábios — É nossa última semana aqui e eu… Eu não sei como me sentir.

Soobin fechou os olhos e se aconchegou ao toque da mão do Sonserina, sentiu a pressão da boca de Yeonjun na sua, enquanto o outro movia sua mão para o cabelo em sua nuca.

Ele o beijou de volta, mãos circulando a cintura de Yeonjun para pressionar seus peitos juntos. Soobin provavelmente estava manchando sua camisa de terra enquanto agarrava as laterais de Yeonjun.

— Peraí — Soobin abriu os olhos quando sentiu Yeonjun mordendo seu lábio inferior — Espera. As paredes são de vidro.

Yeonjun tentou seguir seus lábios novamente, mas Soobin se afastou.

— Ah, por quê? Ninguém vem aqui essa hora.

— Eu já quebrei muitas regras como o Monitor Chefe — Soobin riu.

— É sua última semana, mais uma não vai ser problema.

Soobin trauteou, se afastando das mãos de Yeonjun e voltando ao trabalho.

— Soobinie — Yeonjun choramingou, andando para trás de Soobin e colocando o queixo sobre seu ombro — Soobinie — ele choramingou novamente.

— Já já eu acabo.

— Lembra quando a gente entrava escondido em sala de aulas à noite? — Yeonjun fez bico — Essa pode ser a nossa última chance de fazer algo desse tipo de novo.

— Junie, você sabe que eu-

— Nossos últimos dias aqui, Soobin, por favor.

— Por que não nas salas comunais?

Yeonjun bateu o pé, dando a Soobin espaço para se virar novamente.

— Eu ir pra sua sala comunal também é contra as regras — ele franziu o cenho — E todo mundo tá ficando acordado até tarde pra estudar — ele agarrou a gravata de Soobin, brincando com ela.

O mais velho revirou os olhos, parando as mãos de Yeonjun.

— Você só quer sentir a adrenalina, não quer? Seu meliante.

— Ah, é? E do nada você é um menino tão bonzinho, né? — Yeonjun estalou a língua — Que chatice.

Soobin cruzou os braços.

— Tá bom. Hoje à noite, na sala que a gente usava, às dez. Não deixa os outros Monitores te verem.

— Eles vão estar ocupados demais sendo nerds e estudando.

— E você deveria estar fazendo isso também! — Soobin observou Yeonjun indo embora — Em vez de me corromper!

***

— Soobin! — Kai gritou ao perceber o menino de cabelo roxo — Soobin!

— Que foi? O que aconteceu?

Soobin se apressou até o mais novo, que o agarrou pelos ombros.

— Onde você tava?

— Tomando banho. O que aconteceu, Kai?

— Os Grifinórias tavam dando uma festa, os Monitores ajudaram eles. Os professores tão bem pistolas — Kai respirou fundo — Você passou perfume?

Soobin xingou baixinho.

— Eles tão na Torre da Grifinória?

— Talvez, mas pode ser que já estejam no escritório do Diretor agora.

— Meleca de trasgo — Soobin suspirou, virando-se na direção da Torre da Grifinória — Me faz um favor, manda mensagem pro Yeonjun avisando que eu não vou conseguir ir hoje.

— Ir aonde?

— Só avisa ele! — Soobin começou a correr.

***

— Vai, você não pode estar bravo comigo.

— Ah, eu posso — Yeonjun valsava pelo corredor, evitando as pessoas ao seu redor.

— Yeonjun — Soobin agarrou-o pelo braço, virando-o — Você sabe que não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer, minha bunda tava na reta.

— E a minha bunda tava esperando.

Beomgyu se inclinou para ouvir sua conversa.

— Vocês poderiam tomar cuidado com o que falam em público, por favor?

Yeonjun empurrou o Grifinória.

— Não nesse sentido, seu jumento — ele olhou para Soobin — Me encontra depois da prova, no armário onde a gente teve nosso primeiro beijo-

— Eca — Beomgyu estremeceu — Parem com isso.

Yeonjun o empurrou novamente.

— O que você acha?

Soobin deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

— Te vejo lá.

Yeonjun sorriu, levando Beomgyu consigo para sua sala de aula.

— Vocês se beijaram pela primeira vez num armário?

Soobin engoliu em seco e se virou, apertando o passo em direção à sua própria sala de aula. Yeonjun algum dia seria o responsável pela sua morte precoce.

***

— E mais um corredor — Soobin bufou — E aqui você conhece, a ala hospitalar — ele apontou para as portas duplas antes de apontar para a esquerda — Torre do Relógio — ele apontou o dedo para cima — Logo abaixo do banheiro dos Monitores.

Yeonjun arfou.

— Acho que ainda não fui na Torre do Relógio.

— Yeonjun, por favor — Soobin choramingou, ombros caídos para frente — Eu te mostrei esse castelo inteiro por quase duas horas, você sabe mais sobre o lugar do que a maioria dos alunos.

— Ainda tem muito pra eu ver!

— Então vai ver enquanto eu tomo um banho de banheira — Soobin ergueu as sobrancelhas — Meus pés tão doendo.

— Você só tá emburrado porque a gente não parou pra jantar.

O Lufa-Lufa franziu a testa.

— Exatamente! Já foi mais do que suficiente.

— A gente pode ir pras cozinhas depois — Yeonjun tomou sua mão e começou a arrastá-lo para o corredor — Vamos ver o relógio.

Soobin estalou a língua, andando relutantemente ao seu lado.

— Por quê? É só um relógio velho e enferrujado.

Yeonjun não hesitou antes de correr até as portas, entrando na torre.

— Viu? É só um monte de sinos oxidados, vamos-

— Vamos subir.

Soobin revirou os olhos quando o loiro alcançou as escadas, já subindo. Ele olhou para o grande pêndulo balançando no meio da torre enquanto subiam as escadas que o cercavam.

— Esses são os sinos que a gente ouve das salas de aula? — Yeonjun apontou para os quatro grandes sinos.

— Sim. Bem interessante.

O Sonserina subia dois degraus de cada vez.

— E esse corredor?

— Leva ao castelo principal — Soobin murmurou.

Yeonjun andou ao redor do movimento do relógio e se aproximou do vitral. Ele estava manchado e enferrujado, mas ainda era possível ver o velho pátio em frente à torre.

— Obrigado.

Soobin olhou para seu namorado e franziu o cenho.

— Por te trazer pra ver um relógio velho?

O loiro se virou para ele e sorriu.

— Por me trazer pra Hogwarts.

Um pouco surpreso, Soobin olhou novamente para o pátio.

— Foi você que finalmente aceitou a carta.

Yeonjun tomou a mão de Soobin na sua.

— Eu fui tão burro — ele suspirou — Eu deveria ter vindo antes.

— Pode parar — Soobin apertou sua mão — Tudo acontece por uma razão.

Yeonjun trauteou.

— Você é minha razão.

Soobin olhou para o lado, escondendo seu sorriso.

— Para de ser mela cueca.

Ele foi puxado pela mão antes de Yeonjun passar os braços em volta dele. Eles se abraçaram em silêncio, com apenas o movimento do relógio como som de fundo. Soobin descansou a bochecha em cima da cabeça de Yeonjun, soltando um pequeno suspiro.

— Ei, sobre-

— Shh — Soobin fechou os olhos — Não estraga o momento.

— Eu nem disse nada.

Soobin levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Yeonjun.

— Tá, que foi?

— Vocês têm uma piscina no banheiro dos Monitores mas você não sabe nadar.

Os ombros do mais alto caíram.

— Por que você não ficou quieto?

— Você já tentou nadar-?

— Não. Eu só encho até a metade. De volta ao abraço.

— Só até a metade? — Yeonjun ofegou enquanto o Lufa-Lufa reclamou — Soobin, você é um-

— De volta ao abraço — Soobin choramingou, puxando-o para seu peito novamente. Ele respirou fundo, uma mão na cabeça de Yeonjun e a outra na parte inferior de suas costas.

— Vamos encher ela.

— Eu tô te implorando pra calar a boca.

Yeonjun se afastou, olhando para ele com determinação.

— Você não vai ter a chance de fazer isso depois.

— Tô nem aí — ele disse, rosto impassível. Soobin começou a choramingar novamente enquanto Yeonjun se dirigia às escadas.

— A gente vai nadar.

Soobin resmungou mais uma vez.

— A gente não pode ter um momento legal sequer? Por que você é assim?

Yeonjun riu.

— Vem, meu amor.

Soobin não tinha a energia para brigar com ele, então apenas seguiu Yeonjun até as escadas.

— Você me deve várias.

— Devo — Yeonjun torceu o nariz enquanto olhava para Soobin com um sorriso — Espero que esteja usando uma cueca bonita.

— Como assim bonita?

Yeonjun parou.

— Você sabe, bonita — ele olhou para Soobin, que apenas o encarava, confuso — Tipo, você tem cueca normal e tem cueca bonita.

— O mundo Trouxa te deu muitas ideias — Soobin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu vou ter que te comprar umas Calvin Klein agora? — Yeonjun riu.

— Não sei quem é Calvin, mas eu tô bem com a minha samba canção — Soobin bufou.

Yeonjun olhou para baixo antes de se virar de volta para Soobin.

— Vamos apostar corrida.

— Para — Soobin assistiu com olhos arregalados quando Yeonjun começou a descer as escadas — É sério, para com isso! Yeonjun, não corre!

***

Soobin caminhou lentamente para dentro das cozinhas, seu cabelo ainda ligeiramente molhado, com a franja presa à testa.

— Mestre Choi — os elfos curvaram suas cabeças quando o viram.

Os olhos de Soobin foram atraídos pela visão de outro aluno nas cozinhas enquanto os cumprimentava de volta. Kai se virou para ele, mordendo o lábio.

— Oi.

— Tá fazendo o quê aqui? — Soobin sorriu para ele.

— Mestre Huening está pedindo comida para as criaturas — Risly disse, levando suas mãozinhas aos quadris.

Kai riu.

— O quê? Não — ele balançou a cabeça.

— Ning, você tá tentando ir pra floresta a essa hora?

O mais novo suspirou.

— Os Testrálios tão bem na orla, talvez se-

— Não — Soobin franziu o cenho — Eu disse pra Risly e o Borby pararem de te dar comida pra eles quando fica escuro — ele anuiu com a cabeça na direção do elfo em frente a eles.

— Eles me contaram — Kai disse, amuado.

— O que traz Mestre Choi aqui? — Visny deu pequenos passos até ele.

— Eu não jantei de novo — Soobin fez biquinho, e pouco depois uma refeição fora arranjada para ele.

— Ning — ele chamou o outro Lufa-Lufa — Vê se não faz nada de perigoso quando eu não estiver mais aqui, okay?

Kai pressionou a língua contra a bochecha.

— Vou tentar.

— Come migo — Soobin sorriu — Eu não gosto de comer sozinho.

— Se importa se eu perguntar o que você tava fazendo?

— Fiz um último tour pelo castelo inteiro — Soobin riu.

Kai assentiu e os dois observaram os elfos domésticos trabalhando em volta deles. As cozinhas iriam fechar em breve, e eles estavam guardando tudo em seus lugares.

— Gárgulas galopantes — Soobin xingou, levando as mãos ao rosto — Não queria chorar.

— Awn — Kai arrulhou, esfregando a barriga de Soobin — Tá emotivo no seu último dia?

— Cala a boca, é porque eu não comi ainda.

***

Soobin suspirou, olhando para o grande castelo novamente, na esperança de que não fosse pela última vez.

Kai andava atrás dele em silêncio, mas os sapatos verdes neon que comprara no shopping Trouxa rangiam com cada passo, ecoando por aí.

— Eu vou ficar com saudade até dos quadros — Soobin acenou para a parede cheia de pinturas.

— Tá olhando o quê, moleque?

Ele levara Yeonjun em sua última caminhada na noite anterior, mostrando-lhe partes do castelo que o outro poderia não ter visto antes. Talvez a maioria dos estudantes nem soubessem sobre metade das coisas que Soobin conhecia. Mesmo que ele amasse ver Yeonjun olhando para tudo com curiosidade, ele não conseguia se livrar da sensação amarga de deixar Hogwarts.

— Ei — Kai cutucou sua lateral — Trata de voltar como professor.

— Vamos ver no que vai dar — Soobin riu.

— Seja otimista! — Kai sorriu — Se um professor disse que você consegue, significa alguma coisa, né?

Soobin sorriu para ele, finalmente saindo do castelo. Eles caminharam em meio aos outros estudantes, encontrando Taehyun já esperando por eles.

— Curtindo os últimos momentos?

— Não me faz ficar triste.

Pouco depois, Yeonjun se juntou a eles.

— Eu deveria ter vindo pra cá antes.

Soobin lhe beliscou a lateral enquanto fazia biquinho.

— Já te falei pra não ficar emburrado por causa disso.

— Cadê o Beomgyu? — Kai olhou ao redor.

— Algumas, hã, fãs dele queriam dar tchau — Taehyun penteou os dedos pelo cabelo, as raízes escuras já à mostra.

— Você quer dizer as meninas que stalkeavam ele? — Soobin franziu a testa.

— Você deixou ele ir sozinho? — Kai riu.

— Ele tá logo ali — Taehyun apontou para um lado.

Soobin se virou para ver Beomgyu conversando com um grupo de meninas de suas aulas, uma de cabelos azuis empurrando uma sacola contra o peito dele antes de sair correndo.

— Como ele ficou tão popular agora? — Kai franziu as sobrancelhas — Por que a gente também não é?

— Fale por si mesmo — Soobin bufou — Todo mundo conhece o Monitor Chefe.

Taehyun revirou os olhos.

— Não foi o Yeonjun o aluno de que mais falaram esse ano?

— O assunto meio que morreu depois de uns meses — Yeonjun deu uma risadinha, coçando um dos lados do rosto — As pessoas não ficaram muito interessadas pelo aluno novo, pelo jeito.

— Ah, por favor — Soobin o provocou — Você até entrou no time de Quadribol.

— É. Por quinze minutos — Yeonjun fez bico.

— A estrela do Quadribol aqui é o Taehyun, ele quebrou um monte de recordes — Kai apontou.

— Só dois.

— Pode se gabar, eu deixo — Kai o dispensou — O Junseo disse até que uns representantes dos times da Liga têm visto os jogos dele.

— Sério? — Beomgyu se juntou a eles, olhando para Taehyun com grandes olhos — Que demais.

— Eu não tenho interesse em ser jogador profissional — Taehyun torceu o nariz.

— Mesmo assim — Soobin trauteou — É bom ter outras opções disponíveis.

Beomgyu deu a sacola que recebera para Taehyun.

— Você pode checar se isso tem alguma poção?

Soobin olhou para os outros estudantes, já se juntando em grupos para entrar nas carruagens. Ele avistou os Monitores se preparando para guiá-los, também.

— Acho que é hora de ir pros barcos.

— Ah, é — Beomgyu se virou para Yeonjun — Você não tava aqui, mas no nosso primeiro ano a gente chega em Hogwarts em barcos pelo Lago Negro. Então, agora a gente vai embora de barco também.

— Eu odeio tanto, a gente não precisa disso pra nossa formatura — Soobin grunhiu — Não ligo pros significados das águas.

Kai riu.

— O Soobin sempre sempre fala coisas desse tipo, mas ele- Ué? Taehyun?

Eles se viraram para encarar o ruivo, que enxugava suas lágrimas.

— Tyun — Soobin arrulhou.

Beomgyu sorriu, colocando uma mão no entorno de seu ombro.

— Amor, que foi?

— Eu vou sentir saudades — Taehyun não olhou para eles — De todos vocês.

Yeonjun levou uma mão ao peito, olhando para Soobin enquanto os dois projetavam os lábios.

— A gente vai se ver na estação — Beomgyu tentou levantar sua cabeça.

— Mas eu quero vocês aqui.

— Hyunie… — Beomgyu piscou em meio às lágrimas, abraçando Taehyun quando ambos começaram a chorar. 

— Eu vou sentir saudades de vocês, também — Soobin colocou os braços em volta dos dois, olhos ardendo enquanto o nó em sua garganta aumentava de tamanho — Eu quero ficar aqui.

— Eu também — Yeonjun lançou os braços ao redor deles — Brigado por tudo, gente. Sério.

Soobin olhou para Yeonjun e não conseguiu mais segurar suas lágrimas, ombros tremendo com os outros três enquanto choravam.

Kai deu passos constrangidos em direção a eles e colocou as mãos nas costas de Yeonjun e Soobin.

— Pronto, pronto — ele os afagou — Por que eu tenho que lidar com isso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sim eu usei uma referência ao soneto de fidelidade de Vinicius de Moraes pro título e daí  
> *em off aqui: a versão em inglês do título também foi uma adaptação da tradução da Ashley Brown, que consta no livro dela "An Anthology of Twentieth-Century, Brazilian Poetry”*


	20. Estabeleça-se e Pertença

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Settle Down and Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Meu braço! Câimbra, câimbra!

Beomgyu pôs a caixa no chão assim que passou pela porta, respirando rapidamente e vendo Taehyun entrar, andando graciosamente, equilibrando duas caixas sem problemas.

— Como-? — o coração de Beomgyu afundou quando Taehyun abruptamente tirou as mãos de debaixo das caixas, vendo-as flutuar no ar ao invés de cair.

— Você é um bruxo, Beomgyu — Taehyun sacudiu a cabeça, e as caixas se dirigiram lentamente ao chão — Achei que fosse perceber alguma hora.

— E você me deixou carregar todas as caixas? — Beomgyu suspirou — O que é que tem aqui, afinal? — ele se ajoelhou, arrancando a fita.

Taehyun se agachou ao seu lado, rindo com o conteúdo.

— Lençóis e toalhas.

— Meu Deus — Beomgyu choramingou — Esqueci que eu vou ter que arrumar minha própria cama agora.

— Você nunca arrumou sua cama?

— Hã… — Beomgyu sorriu timidamente para ele.

— Como é que você vai morar sozinho? — Taehyun revirou os olhos. Ele pegou alguns dos lençóis brancos e foi até o novo quarto de Beomgyu.

Beomgyu suspirou e se levantou novamente para fechar a porta do apartamento. Ele achou que se mudar para um lugar inteiramente mobiliado tornaria a mudança mais fácil, mas ele ainda tinha certas coisas a fazer.

— Ar condicionado — ele sussurrou, indo para um canto de sua sala de estar e pressionando o botão da unidade móvel.

Beomgyu enxugou o suor de sua testa e ficou parado em frente ao aparelho por um tempo. Será que deveria movê-lo para o quarto? A pele de Taehyun ficava irritada com o suor.

— Taehyunie — ele chamou e foi até o quarto, onde o mais novo estava esticando o edredom branco na cama.

Beomgyu correu e se jogou na cama, quicando enquanto ria.

— Eu vou te matar — Taehyun parou ao lado dele, olhos arregalados.

— Vamos tirar uma soneca — Beomgyu sorriu.

— Por que você me deixou fazer tudo sozinho se ia desarrumar tudo?

Beomgyu se levantou, alcançando a parte de trás de sua camiseta e tirando-a.

— Você é um bruxo — ele zombou antes de se deitar — Achei que fosse usar magia de novo.

Taehyun suspirou, frustrado.

— Ainda tem muita coisa pra fazer.

— A gente pode fazer depois da soneca — Beomgyu abriu os braços.

— Com a nossa roupa suja, no lençol novo.

— Isso mesmo, a mimir.

Beomgyu sorriu ao sentir a cama afundando ao seu lado, Taehyun rapidamente se agarrando a ele.

— Só um pouquinho.

Beomgyu trauteou, jogando uma perna por cima de Taehyun e puxando-o para mais perto.

— Gyu, tá muito quente — Taehyun reclamou contra seu pescoço.

— Eu liguei o ar, vai melhorar daqui a pouco.

Ele pensou que Taehyun estava colocando espaço entre eles, mas ele apenas se arrumou para envolver um braço pela cintura de Beomgyu, unhas ligeiramente compridas arranhando suavemente suas costas.

— Depois a gente vai terminar de desempacotar suas coisas.

— Mhm — Beomgyu trauteou, beijando sua testa antes de fechar os olhos.

***

Uma campainha acordou Beomgyu. Ele abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o rosto adormecido de Taehyun.

Ele a ouviu novamente, grunhindo e desentrelaçando-se de seu namorado antes de se levantar e andar até a porta da frente.

— Quem é? — Beomgyu esfregou os olhos, subitamente sentindo frio.

— Eu — cantou uma voz do lado de fora.

— Filho de uma… — Beomgyu suspirou, destrancando a porta — Huening Kai, como você conseguiu meu endereço?

— O Taehyun me passou — Kai cantou novamente, dando risadinhas — Os outros ainda não chegaram?

— Os outros?

Beomgyu ouviu uma batida vindo de seu quarto antes de Taehyun correr para fora, o cabelo na parte direita de sua cabeça espetado e o rosto inchado de sono.

— Eu esqueci.

— Taehyun, você tinha uma única coisa pra fazer — Kai suspirou — E veste uma blusa, Gyu.

— É minha casa e eu decido se eu quero vestir uma ou não — ele franziu o cenho.

— Chegou cedo — Taehyun franziu a testa, olhando para seu celular, checando as horas — Os outros vão chegar daqui a pouco.

— O que tá acontecendo?

— Um chá… — Taehyun suspirou — Um chá de panela.

— Uhul — Kai sacudiu os punhos.

— Bom, — Beomgyu cruzou os braços sobre o peito — eu decidi que tô com frio e que quero colocar uma blusa — ele foi para seu quarto.

— As suas roupas tão todas nas malas — Taehyun apontou para a sala de estar.

— Exatamente o que eu ia pegar — ele pegou uma mala e se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

Uma vez que trocou os shorts de ginástica por jeans e vestiu uma nova camiseta, Beomgyu apareceu novamente, encontrando apenas Kai em sua cozinha. As caixas já haviam sido arrastadas para um lado ao invés de estarem no meio do cômodo.

— Taehyun — Beomgyu chamou, escutando sua resposta do banheiro — Eu comprei uma escova de dentes extra pra você, é a verde.

— Brigado.

Kai olhou de volta para ele, rindo para si mesmo ao se virar para os copos de plástico que estava tirando de uma mala.

— Que fofo.

— O quê? As escovas? — Beomgyu riu, chegando mais perto e vendo que também havia uma tigela de salgadinhos em frente a Kai.

— Ter uma pra ele na sua casa.

Beomgyu franziu o cenho, pegando uma batatinha da tigela.

— Por que eu não teria?

— Nada, só é… — Kai deu de ombros — fofo.

— Claro que ele é fofo — os dois se viraram para ver Taehyun sorrindo para eles.

— Mudei de ideia, vocês são irritantes.

— É verdade, esqueci que você é um hater de relacionamentos — Taehyun riu, tirando a tigela de perto deles e levando-a para a mesinha da sala de estar.

— Não sou, não.

— Você só acha que parceiros e interesses românticos são irrelevantes pra sua história — Taehyun anuiu, pegando sua mochila do sofá — E que você não precisa de um nem quer um.

— Eu… Eu não disse isso — Kai fez biquinho.

A campainha tocou novamente, e Beomgyu se levantou.

— Deve ser o outro relacionamento irritante.

— Você fala como se fosse piada, mas é uma realidade — Kai sacudiu a cabeça.

Beomgyu abriu a porta e encontrou dois meninos sorrindo para ele.

— Uau, que surpresa.

— A gente trouxe bebida — Yeonjun ergueu as mãos, duas sacolas cheias de garrafas e latinhas.

— E uma plantinha! — Soobin sorriu ao erguer um pequeno vaso com as mãos — O Yeonjun disse que os Trouxas dão plantas nesses tipos de festa e essa é bem fácil de cuidar-

— Ótimo, entrem — Beomgyu abriu mais a porta para eles.

Taehyun andou até Beomgyu depois que ele fechou a porta novamente.

— Desculpa, eu sei que foi do nada, mas era pra gente ter arrumado as-

— Tá tudo bem — Beomgyu sorriu, tomando sua mão — Tô feliz que eles vieram.

Todos se sentaram no chão ao redor da mesa na sala de estar, Yeonjun já distribuindo as bebidas.

— Todo mundo vai beber?

— Não sei se quero, depois do que aconteceu na festa de Ano Novo — Kai fez uma careta ao se lembrar de ser carregado por Soobin.

— Bundão — Yeonjun sacudiu a cabeça — Vamos brincar de jogos de bebida?

— Tipo o quê? — Soobin franziu a testa.

— Tipo, sei lá… Eu nunca? — Yeonjun olhou para eles — Vocês já jogaram?

— Jogaram o quê? — Kai franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu nunca.

— Você nunca o quê?

Yeonjun suspirou, passando as cervejas para os meninos.

— Você toma um gole sempre que alguém disser algo que você já fez — ele se sentou novamente — Tipo… Eu nunca colei numa prova? E aí as pessoas que já colaram tomam um gole.

— Tô um pouco perdido — Soobin pegou sua latinha — Mas pode ser, vamos jogar esse.

— Okay — o loiro anuiu, servindo um copo de plástico com cerveja antes de pegar a garrafa verde de soju — Eu começo. Eu nunca descolori o cabelo.

— Rá, o meu é pintado magicamente — Soobin olhou para os três meninos que bebericaram suas bebidas.

Beomgyu engoliu.

— Eu nunca fui o Monitor Chefe.

Soobin revirou os olhos e tomou um gole.

— Eu nunca… fui pro Clube de Duelos!

Beomgyu engoliu a cerveja novamente.

— Eu nunca peguei alguém num armário!

Yeonjun bebeu da cerveja com Soobin, assistindo aos dois implicando.

— Okay? Eu nunca peguei alguém no Corujal.

Taehyun tentou não rir ao beber junto com Beomgyu.

— Eu nunca-

— Tá bom! Acho que a gente entendeu o jogo agora, obrigado, gente — Kai ergueu as mãos — Não é melhor pegar perguntas na internet?

— Você não consegue inventar? — Yeonjun franziu o cenho — Eu nunca roubei de uma loja? Dormi num ônibus?

— Eu nunca fiz algo de que me arrependi — Kai leu em voz alta, rindo quando todos tomaram um gole — Eu nunca traí alguém — ele assentiu quando ninguém se moveu — Eu nunca fui traído.

Soobin bebeu um gole lentamente sem qualquer expressão no rosto. Yeonjun o observou em silêncio.

— Eu nunca beijei meu melhor ami- — Kai bloqueou seu celular — Enfim, esse jogo é chato.

Beomgyu riu, tomando um gole só porque podia.

— Que bom.

— Vamos jogar Uno bêbado? — Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu acho que o Gyu não tem Uno aqui — Taehyun sacudiu a cabeça.

— Deveriam ter me dito, poderia ter sido meu presente — Kai riu.

— E se… — Soobin descansou sua latinha na mesa — a gente só conversar, sem joguinhos?

— Boa ideia — Taehyun assentiu — Vou colocar música.

***

— Eu nunca… — Beomgyu segurou um arroto — dei detenção pro meu amigo!

Soobin terminou a garrafa, pegando o copo de Yeonjun.

— Eu nunca… — ele pensou — fui um Batedor.

Beomgyu silvou depois de engolir o soju.

— Eu nunca fui um Lufa-Lufa! Você também bebe, Kai.

O mais novo riu, tendo trocado sua latinha por um copo de suco de uva algum tempo antes.

— Eu nunca… — Soobin olhou à sua volta em busca de ajuda, suas bochechas e nariz já rosados. Yeonjun se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido — morei sozinho!

Beomgyu bebeu seu soju.

— Eu nunca tive cinco irmãos.

— Se fodeu, tenho seis.

— Ainda conta.

— Meu pau que conta — Soobin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Conta, sim!

— Fim de jogo — Taehyun anunciou.

— Obrigado — Yeonjun suspirou.

— Tava bem divertido — Kai deu de ombros, espiando para dentro de um saco de salgadinhos.

— Eu quero… Banheiro — Soobin apontou para a porta, levantando-se do sofá e segurando o ombro de Yeonjun antes que pudesse cair — Eita.

Yeonjun se levantou com ele, levando-o ao banheiro. Beomgyu virou sua atenção para o caçula, olhando-o por um momento.

Beomgyu se sentava no chão com Taehyun, Kai sendo o único no sofá naquele momento.

— Ei — ele franziu a testa quando não conseguiu uma reação.

Taehyun riu.

— Hyuka — ele chamou.

Ele finalmente ergueu os olhos de seu celular.

— Eu?

— Sua peste — Beomgyu franziu o cenho — Você deixa tão na cara. Larga o celular um segundo, seus dedos vão cair de tanto mandar mensagem.

—Eu… — Kai bloqueou seu celular, guardando-o.

— Você nem tenta esconder o sorriso.

— Acho que tá na nossa hora — Yeonjun riu, voltando com Soobin — Esses dois têm que pegar o ônibus.

Kai anuiu.

— A gente tem toque de recolher.

Eles se levantaram, Beomgyu indo até Soobin e estendendo uma mão.

— Foi um bom jogo.

Soobin sorriu e aceitou o aperto de mãos.

— Idem.

Taehyun seguiu-os.

— Obrigado por virem.

— Obrigado por convidar a gente — Kai sorriu de volta.

— Eu não convidei nenhum de vocês — Beomgyu franziu a testa, e o ruivo se agarrou ao seu braço.

— Vou levar esses texugos até o ponto de ônibus — Yeonjun deu uma risadinha, olhando para Kai — E aí é contigo.

— Eu levo ele pra casa, não se preocupa — ele lhe assegurou.

— Texugos? — Soobin torceu o nariz.

— Lufa-Lufas — Taehyun assentiu.

— Ah! Junie, você é tão espertinho — Soobin bateu palmas.

Yeonjun soltou uma risada e tomou sua mão.

—Vamos. Tchau, gente!

Taehyun acenou com a mão quando Beomgyu fechou a porta.

— Vou arrumar a bagunça, e depois deixar você descansar — Taehyun foi para a sala de estar novamente.

Beomgyu ficou parado à entrada por um tempo, corpo balançando levemente graças à perda de equilíbrio. Ele não sabia quanto tempo se passara quando voltou a si e ergueu o olhar para ver Taehyun sacudindo a varinha, recolhendo o lixo.

— Eu coloquei a comida que minha mãe fez pra você na geladeira — ele disse sobre o som de garrafas tilintando — Não deixa de tomar café da manhã.

— Você não vai ficar? — Beomgyu franziu as sobrancelhas ao dar um passo para perto dele.

Taehyun pôs sua varinha no bolso de trás da calça e segurou seu rosto.

— Você vai precisar de analgésico? Quer que eu pegue um?

— Hyunie — Beomgyu fez biquinho — Dorme aqui.

— Tá carente, é? — Taehyun riu, virando-se para continuar limpando.

Beomgyu choramingou novamente.

— Fica.

Taehyun olhou para ele e suspirou.

— Vai colocar um pijama.

— Você vai ficar?

— Vou pensar, vai lá.

Beomgyu arrastou os pés até seu quarto. Pegando uma mala, ele procurou por calças de moletom, tirando um par para ele e um para seu namorado.

Depois de se trocar, Beomgyu voltou para a sala de estar.

— Toma.

Taehyun se virou para encará-lo, rindo quando viu as calças na mão de Beomgyu.

— Eu vou no banheiro primeiro e já volto.

— É bom mesmo — Beomgyu apontou para ele e se virou novamente.

***

Ele sentia tontura, deitado na cama e encarando o teto com ambas as mãos em cima do estômago.

— Taehyun!

— Tô aqui — o ruivo entrou no quarto, apagando as luzes antes de subir na cama, deitando-se nos braços de Beomgyu.

Beomgyu se moveu lentamente, braço se alojando embaixo de Taehyun enquanto o mais novo descansava a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Você tá com um cheirinho… fresco.

Taehyun deu uma risadinha.

— Sabonete de rosto de pepino e pasta de dente de menta.

O Grifinória beijou sua testa, depois a ponte de seu nariz.

— Obrigado por ficar.

— Você não me deixou nenhuma outra opção — Taehyun riu, socando levemente seu peito — Você tá tão carente esses dias.

Beomgyu observou o rosto de Taehyun, polegar afagando a bochecha do outro.

— Parece que… a gente desperdiçou tanto tempo.

Taehyun franziu a testa.

— Por quê?

— Por que a gente tava brigando e sendo burros em vez de só ficar juntos — ele expirou — Desculpa por desperdiçar seu tempo.

A mão de Taehun agarrou a de Beomgyu, dando-lhe um leve aperto.

— Você fala como se a gente não tivesse o resto da vida pra passar juntos.

Beomgyu não conseguiu impedir o sorriso de se formar em seu rosto.

— Eu te amo, seu nerd lindo.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa? Agora que você tá com a língua solta.

Taehyun olhou para ele com seus grandes olhos de cachorrinho, uma bochecha ligeiramente espremida graças ao travesseiro abaixo dele, seus dedos brincando com a mão de Beomgyu. Ele era malditamente adorável.

— Pode.

— Você provavelmente nem lembra disso — ele olhou para baixo — Mas uma vez eu disse que te amava… e você não disse nada.

— Acho que eu lembro — Beomgyu piscou lentamente — Foi aquela vez que você não conseguia parar de rir?

— Sim.

Beomgyu umedeceu os lábios. Ele se lembrava.

Taehyun estivera rindo por dois minutos por causa de uma piada boba que ele fizera, choramingando sobre a dor em seu estômago enquanto se apoiava em Beomgyu. Suas risadinhas estavam finalmente diminuindo quando olhou para Beomgyu com olhos marejados. “Meu Deus, eu amo você”.

— Eu pensei que você devia ter falado de brincadeira — Beomgyu engoliu em seco — Fiquei com medo de ficar embaçado se eu falasse também e fosse uma piada. Quando eu parei de pensar naquilo, a pausa já tava comprida demais e aí é que ia ser estranho mesmo.

— Que bom, eu me senti um pouco rejeitado nesse dia.

Beomgyu franziu as sobrancelhas, suas pálpebras ficando pesadas ao se inclinar para mais perto até que sua respiração se misturasse à de Taehyun.

— Nunca — ele lhe deu um beijinho — Eu te amo.

Taehyun sorriu, eliminando o espaço entre eles para beijá-lo. Beomgyu beijou-o de volta quase preguiçosamente, seu corpo cansado demais para assumir a liderança.

— Também te amo, bobão.

— Eu nunca vou te deixar inseguro de novo — ele sussurrou contra sua boca, sentindo o sorriso de Taehyun se formando.

O Corvinal se apoiou em seu cotovelo e olhou para Beomgyu, seus dedos acariciando sua mandíbula marcada, deslizando até o cadeado prateado em seu colar.

— O que tá fazendo? — Beomgyu deu uma risadinha.

— Eu não consigo acreditar que você é real — Taehyun expirou — Você é tão bom, Cookie, eu prometo que vou ser melhor pra você.

Beomgyu sorriu, erguendo uma mão para o cabelo de Taehyun e afagando-o.

— Do que você tá falando? Você é perfeito.


	21. Amor em Demasia, Amor em Verão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: So Much Loving, Summer Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Mãe! — Yeonjun saiu para seu quintal — Você tá descalça de novo?

A mulher olhou para ele antes de se virar novamente.

— Tô ocupada.

— Mama, esse é o _meu_ namorado.

Soobin riu, olhando para Yeonjun quando ele entrou na pequena estufa.

— A gente tá se divertindo, Junie.

— Para de ficar do lado dela — Yeonjun fez bico, andando até sua mãe — Você não tomou seu banho hoje.

— Eu não preciso de um.

— Não na frente do Soobin — Yeonjun suspirou.

— Eu posso voltar amanhã — Soobin sorriu, abaixando-se levemente — Posso trazer mais sementes, a gente já acabou por hoje.

— Entra, mama, a comida tá pronta.

Sua mãe projetou os lábios.

— Seu chato.

— Come os seus vegetais dessa vez — Yeonjun observou-a entrar na casa — E calça um sapato!

Soobin riu novamente, sacudindo a terra das mãos. A pequena estufa já parecia muito melhor desde que passara a visitá-la.

— Desculpa se ela te incomodou.

Soobin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Vocês dois são muito iguais.

— É? — Yeonjun cutucou sua lateral — Tá dizendo que eu te incomodo?

— Tô — Soobin lhe mostrou a língua, passando os braços ao redor dos ombros de Yeonjun — O que a gente vai fazer hoje?

O loiro trauteou.

— Não tenho nada planejado.

— Que tal filmes Trouxas?

— Você continua qualificando tudo como Trouxa — Yeonjun riu — Tá bom, vamos ver um filme.

— Ah, verdade! — Soobin arfou — A loja de música Trouxa, eu queria ir lá.

— Sério?

— Eu quero aqueles álbuns que você escuta.

Yeonjun assentiu.

— Claro.

— Aquele da Baby Rex.

— Bebe Rexha? — Yeonjun riu — Tá, a gente compra um pra você.

***

— Confia em mim, eu sou bem conhecido aqui.

— Não acho que ser conhecido no fliperama do bairro seja um grande feito.

Yeonjun olhou feio para Taehyun antes de abrir a porta de vidro do fliperama.

— O que é tudo isso? — Kai olhou para os lados do lugar colorido.

— Jogos — Yeonjun sorriu — Qualquer coisa que você imaginar.

— Na verdade, não — Taehyun bufou.

— Cala a boca — Yeonjun andou até um dos jogos e apertou um botão amarelo — Olha só, lê quem é o número um.

Kai espiou o ranqueamento.

— Yeonjun.

— Isso mesmo, lê esse aqui.

— Yeonj-

— Aham! Eu sou a lenda do Fliperama do Hitter, sou o primeiro lugar em todos-

— Você tá em segundo aqui — Taehyun apontou para a tela.

— Quê?

— É, aqui também — Kai andou até uma tela azul.

— Não pode ser — Yeonjun franziu o cenho — Quem é Heesung?

Taehyun deu de ombros.

— Você sumiu por um ano, o Hitter precisava de um craque novo.

— Não — Yeonjun pressionou um dedo contra a palma de sua mão, franzindo as sobrancelhas — A gente não vai sair daqui até eu ter as maiores pontuações de novo.

Kai coçou a cabeça.

— Quanto tempo isso vai levar?

— Então, né — Taehyun torceu o nariz — Eu tenho planos pra depois.

— A gente não vai embora — Yeonjun pegou sua carteira — Não até eu conseguir tudo de volta.

***

Yeonjun gemeu em frustração, o personagem à sua frente celebrando o segundo lugar.

— Você gosta de perder?

— O que você tá tentando fazer?

O loiro se virou.

— Gyu, você frequenta aqui?

— Nem, o Taehyun me disse que você tá fazendo ele de refém — Beomgyu riu.

— Ah, eles tão nos jogos de atirar — Yeonjun balançou uma mão e introduziu seu cartão novamente.

— Você tem uma obsessão por jogar ou algo assim?

— Eu tenho que conseguir minha pontuação mais alta de novo — Yeonjun estreitou os olhos quando a corrida à sua frente começou.

— Usa magia.

— Não.

— Posso tentar?

— Ficar em primeiro? — Yeonjun riu — Claro, se quiser.

Beomgyu fez biquinho.

— Eu consigo tirar uma pontuação alta.

— Aham.

— Vamos apostar.

Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhos ainda grudados na tela.

— Okay, você paga o resto dos meus jogos, então.

— Isso- — Beomgyu franziu a testa — Tá, fechado.

Yeonjun apertava os botões furiosamente ao que o fim do jogo se aproximava.

— Cacete.

— Deixa eu tentar.

Yeonjun se levantou, cedendo seu lugar a Beomgyu para que pudesse tentar.

— A gente não veio aqui pra vocês me mostrarem uns jogos? — Kai se aproximou deles.

Taehyun chegou atrás dele.

— Ele só queria te mostrar quem tá em primeiro lugar.

— Onde vocês conseguiram churros? — Yeonjun franziu o cenho ao ver os dois segurando os doces.

— Você é a lenda mas nunca viu a lanchonete? — Kai sacudiu a cabeça.

— Tyun — Beomgyu chamou — Você comprou churros? Ah!

Taehyun revirou os olhos e foi até seu namorando, dando-lhe o doce na boca.

— Vamos pra lanchonete — Kai sorriu para Yeonjun.

— Tô bem.

— Vamos, pelo menos pega alguma coisa pra beber, você tá jogando faz duas vidas.

Yeonjun olhou de volta para Beomgyu e assentiu.

— Eu ia gostar de uma pausa.

Kai sorriu e se virou, Yeonjun seguindo-o. A lanchonete era quase um lugar separado, com um quiosque vendendo doces e salgadinhos. Deveria ser nova, visto que ele nunca havia visto aquela parte do fliperama antes.

— Se vocês quiserem realmente jantar depois, tem vários lugares bons por aqui — Yeonjun olhou para Kai.

Ele anuiu.

— A gente deveria ir. Comer comida de verdade.

Yeonjun se dirigiu às bebidas quando Kai agarrou seu pulso.

— Quê?

— Quero te mostrar um negócio.

Ele o arrastou até um pequeno quadro com vários papéis.

— Você quer que eu arranje um emprego aqui?

— Não — Kai riu — Olha.

Yeonjun franziu a testa, olhando para o papel dourado, intitulado de Conquistas do Hitter.

— Mais primeiros lugares? — ele ofegou.

Seu nome fora gravado como o contendor de maiores pontuações do fliperama.

— Você ainda é o número um.

— É — Yeonjun sorriu — Eu ainda vou conseguir meus pontos de volta antes de a gente ir.

— Ah, tenha santa paciência — Kai choramingou.

***

Yeonjun sorria ao ver os dois mais novos competindo um contra o outro no DDR.

— Kai, você não precisa pisar tão forte — Beomgyu apontou.

— Vocês vão jantar com a gente?

— Você vai pagar?

Yeonjun franziu o cenho.

— Por que eu pagaria?

— Eu acabei de pagar todos os seus jogos!

— Porque você perdeu uma aposta — Yeonjun zombou.

— Pedra, papel e tesoura — Beomgyu estendeu o punho — Se eu perder, o Kai paga.

— O quê? — o mais novo se virou, perdendo um bônus no jogo.

— Beleza — Yeonjun sorriu — Se eu perder, o Taehyun paga.

— O Beomgyu nunca ganhou nesse jogo — o ruivo riu.

— Pedra, papel, tesoura, vai!

— Parabéns por finalmente ganhar, Gyu.

***

Quando seus pedidos chegaram, Taehyun foi buscar bebidas. Kai esfregou a testa.

— Você tá bem? — Yeonjun fez biquinho.

— Tô — Kai assentiu — Só era muito barulhento lá — ele ergueu os olhos — E colorido.

— Desculpa — Yeonjun olhou para ele — Tem certeza que pode ficar aqui a essa hora? E o seu toque de recolher?

— Eu posso dormir na casa do Hyun… — Kai mordeu o lábio ao olhar para o Grifinória — Se for tudo bem por você?

Os olhos de Beomgyu se arregalaram.

— Por mim? Kai, eu já te falei que eu não vou proibir ele de ver o melhor amigo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça antes de olhar ao redor rapidamente e colocar as mãos sobre a mesa enquanto sussurrava.

— Mas tenta bancar o engraçadinho e eu acabo com a tua raça.

Kai franziu a testa, se inclinando ligeiramente.

— Como?

— Usa a sua imaginação.

Kai olhou lentamente para Yeonjun, olhando de volta para Beomgyu num acordo silencioso.

— Acho que eu sei.

Yeonjun se inclinou, também.

— Por que vocês tão sussurrando?

— Pro Taehyun não saber.

— Pro Taehyun não saber do quê?

Os dois deram gritinhos quando notaram Taehyun parado ao lado deles, bebidas em mãos. O joelho de Kai acertou a mesa, fazendo-a tremer por inteiro.

Beomgyu riu nervosamente.

— Pro Taehyun não saber sobre o meu presente de aniversário de dois anos.

Taehyun estreitou os olhos.

— Claro — ele deu uma risadinha, deixando as garrafas em cima da mesa.

— Gente, posso falar uma coisa pra vocês? — Yeonjun olhou para os três.

Kai franziu as sobrancelhas.

— O que foi?

— Eu não vou, tipo, falar com ele, mas… — o loiro deu de ombros — Eu tô me sentindo mal pelo Daewon.

— Isso de novo, não — Beomgyu sacudiu a cabeça, pegando sua bebida.

— Escuta — Yeonjun choramingou — Ele não merecia aquilo.

— Merecia — Beomgyu bufou, um dedo sendo pressionado contra a mesa — Ele fez isso com ele mesmo.

— Ninguém merece ser exposto daquele jeito.

— Ele não tem direito a uma redenção. Ele teve o que mereceu.

— Você não acredita nisso, Gyu.

Beomgyu expirou, optando por se concentrar em abrir sua latinha de refrigerante.

— Mas e aí? — Taehyun engoliu em seco — Você vai virar amigo dele?

— Não, tipo… — Yeonjun considerou — Ia ser muito estranho, eu tava só pensando alto.

— Eu posso conseguir o número dele — Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas — Se você quiser.

Yeonjun riu.

— Não sei se eu consigo só chegar e falar com ele.

— Eu talvez… conheça alguém que fala com ele — Kai desviou o olhar — Talvez eu possa perguntar pra ele como o Daewon tá, se isso for de ajuda?

— É — Yeonjun sorriu, mão indo brincar com o cabelo comprido de Kai — Talvez.

***

— Junie!

Yeonjun riu enquanto Soobin dobrava os joelhos para abraçá-lo na estação de ônibus.

Havia algo de certa estranheza, ainda que fosse adorável, no jeito que Soobin o abraçava. Era como se tentasse diminuir de tamanho, colocando a cabeça sobre o peito do outro e apertando-o com força. Yeonjun sempre tinha de tomar cuidado para que ambos não perdessem o equilíbrio.

Como um filhotinho enorme que pula em alguém para dizer oi.

— Oi — Yeonjun sorriu de volta para ele.

— Saudades de você — Soobin fez biquinho.

— Hm — Yeonjun choramingou — De você, também.

Eles tinham plena ciência da fase de lua de mel em que ainda estavam. Yeonjun havia mudado de ideia quanto àquilo: ele costumava achar que ela durava apenas por um tempo antes de abandonar os casais na mesmice. Talvez oito meses não fosse muito, mas ele gostava de pensar que já estava resolvido consigo mesmo.

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Soobin. Os dois se puseram a andar enquanto o mais alto contava como fora seu dia.

Não precisava ser uma fase. O carinho não precisava ‘morrer’, poderia apenas se intensificar intermitentemente.

Assim como, depois de dois anos, Beomgyu perdoava tudo e Taehyun policiava seus impulsos, mesmo que dissessem que já haviam deixado tal fase para trás.

Yeonjun olhou para Soobin enquanto ele tagarelava sobre sua manhã com traços de um ceceio.

— Você tá escutando?

— Aham — Yeonjun trauteou — Você é muito fofo.

— Eu- O quê? — Soobin riu, pego de surpresa — Presta atenção.

— Eu tô — ele riu — Você conseguiu fazer a vitrola funcionar?

— Claro — Soobin sorriu — E achei um lugar muito bom pra ela no meu quarto, também.

— Que bom — Yeonjun anuiu.

***

— Soobin — ele riu — O que você tá fazendo?

Soobin olhou para ele com grandes olhos quando Yeonjun retirou os fones de sua cabeça, interrompendo sua dança.

— Eu gostei desse aqui.

— A gente pode levar — Yeonjun olhou para o álbum que Soobin escutava — Tá na promoção.

— Eu quero que sobre dinheiro suficiente pro viveiro de plantas Trouxa.

— Plantas? — Yeonjun pensou no shopping em que estavam — Isso não é vendido em floriculturas?

— Não — Soobin pegou seu celular — Eu salvei a localização de uns lugares que a gente pode checar.

— Deixa eu ver — Yeonjun tomou o celular, vendo os lugares salvos no aplicativo do Google Maps, assim como Yeonjun o ensinara — Esse é quinze minutos daqui.

— A gente pode ir? — Soobin ergueu as sobrancelhas — Por favor?

— Claro que sim, mas… — ele entregou o celular de volta para Soobin — Tem certeza que a gente vai achar isso lá? As suas lojas não são melhores?

Soobin sacudiu a cabeça, colocando novamente os fones, cabeça balançando com o ritmo.

***

— Para de cheirar todas as flores — Yeonjun riu quando Soobin se abaixou novamente.

— É maravilhoso poder cheirar tantas delas sem ser mordido ou envenenado.

— Achei que Herbologia era uma carreira legal e tranquila pra você.

— E é- — Soobin ergueu uma mão, um espirro interrompendo-o — E é, comparada com todas as outras doideiras.

Yeonjun estalou a língua.

— O que a gente tá procurando?

— Vegetais.

— Vegetais? — Yeonjun franziu o cenho, seguindo Soobin quando ele voltou a andar.

— Uns bem legais que não ocupam muito espaço — Soobin especificou — Folhas de salada vão ser os mais fáceis.

Yeonjun coçou o lado da cabeça, olhando ao redor do viveiro.

— Cebolinha?

— Ah, talvez — Soobin assentiu — O que você acha de ervilha?

— Claro — ele deu de ombros — Cenoura e tomate não são clássicos? — Yeonjun apontou para suas plaquinhas.

— Pode dar certo.

— Pra quê isso? Tá pensando em ser autossuficiente? — Yeonjun riu.

— Eu tava pensando… — Soobin passou os olhos pelas plantas, andando entre as folhas de salada — Talvez a sua mãe coma os vegetais se eles vierem da estufa dela.

— O quê?

Soobin olhou de volta para ele.

— Má ideia?

Yeonjun piscou. Ele se lembrava de ter tido problemas durante o almoço, mas não sabia que Soobin estava prestando atenção.

— Você… 

— Eu… passei dos limites?

— Você… — Yeonjun deu um passo à frente, abraçando Soobin — é incrível.

Yeonjun não conseguia sair da fase de lua de mel, não quando Soobin o fazia se apaixonar por ele continuamente.

Pois, às vezes, amor e carinho se manifestavam intermitentemente. Era preciso receber um lembrete dos próprios sentimentos de vez em quando.

***

Soobin desceu a agulha em seu disco, prendendo a respiração até que começou a tocar. Ele se virou para Yeonjun com olhos brilhantes.

— Não acredito que isso funciona sem magia.

Yeonjun deu de ombros, sorrindo com sua animação.

— Talvez o seu funcione com magia.

O som suave de violão encheu o quarto quando Soobin se sentou ao lado de Yeonjun na cama.

— Os Trouxas não são tão ruins, afinal.

— Acho que você tá começando a realmente gostar deles.

— Talvez — Soobin sorriu.

Ele olhou para o cabelo de Soobin, os tons de lavanda quase cinza. Yeonjun estreitou os olhos.

— Tá azul?

— O quê? — Soobin ergueu uma mão à cabeça.

— Talvez fosse bom você pedir pro Taehyun deixar ele preto de novo.

Soobin penteou a franja para baixo.

— Eu quero ver o que acontece com ele.

— Será que o meu também vai mudar de cor? — Yeonjun tocou o próprio cabelo.

— Ia ser legal — Soobin sorriu — Espero que fique rosa, queria ver como fica.

— Você sabe que eu posso só pintar de rosa, né?

— Não, não — Soobin sacudiu a cabeça — Vamos ver o que acontece.

Yeonjun riu, parcialmente esperando que seu cabelo fosse mudar de cor, como o de Soobin.

— Junie — Soobin agarrou sua mão, brincando com seus dedos.

— Sim?

Soobin se levantou mais uma vez, puxando a mão de Yeonjun. Sem dizer nada, ele embalou os ombros de Yeonjun em seus braços e começou a balançar suavemente de um lado para o outro.

— A gente tá… dançando? — Yeonjun riu, mãos se dirigindo à cintura de Soobin.

O mais alto trauteou. Eles estavam fora do ritmo, Yeonjun notou, mas decidiu não dizer nada, apenas deixou Soobin guiá-los. Ele eliminou o espaço entre eles para descansar a cabeça no ombro de Soobin, apenas para ser abraçado com mais força.

— Você tá cheiroso.

Soobin riu, soando grave de onde a cabeça de Yeonjun se apoiava.

— Perfume de Trouxa.

— Eu sei, eu que comprei — Yeonjun moveu suas mãos da cintura de Soobin às suas costas.

— Você também.

— Hã? — Yeonjun ergueu o olhar.

— Você também tá cheiroso.

— Eu sei.

Soobin choramingou.

— Para de dizer isso toda vez que eu te elogio.

Yeonjun riu, calando-se ao abraçar Soobin. Ele fechou os olhos, apenas aproveitando a sensação da camiseta do Lufa-Lufa contra sua bochecha e de seus peitos pressionados juntos.

—Tem outra coisa que eu quero fazer.

Yeonjun bufou.

— Tem muitas coisas que eu quero fazer.

Houve uma pausa. Yeonjun tinha certeza de que Soobin vestia uma expressão irritada.

— Eu quero fazer uma viagem.

— A gente?

— Todo mundo — Soobin descansou a bochecha na cabeça de Yeonjun — Nós cinco.

— Deixa comigo.

— Você vai?

— E vou fazer eles irem, também.

Yeonjun sorriu ao ouvir Soobin rindo.

— É claro.

Ele sentiu Soobin se afastando para encará-lo. Yeonjun ergueu a cabeça de seu ombro para encontrar seus olhos.

Eles pararam sua ‘dança’ enquanto Soobin escaneava seu rosto.

Outra música começou a tocar quando ele se inclinou para beijar Yeonjun.

Foi suave, o mais alto se demorando ao beijá-lo com adoração. Ao menos, fora assim que Yeonjun se sentiu. Soobin correu seus dedos pelo cabelo do Sonserina enquanto seus lábios se moviam juntos.

Yeonjun abriu os olhos ligeiramente quando os beijos passaram a se tornar mais pausados. Ele viu um leve sorriso nos lábios de Soobin antes de depositar neles um último beijinho.

— Eu vou falar uma coisa bem idiota.

Yeonjun franziu a testa.

— O quê?

— Parece que eu me apaixono cada vez mais quando a gente tá junto.

Yeonjun sentiu um formigamento em seu estômago. Ele deslizou as mãos para as bochechas de Soobin.

Era brega, realmente era, mas era exatamente daquele jeito que Yeonjun se sentia sobre Soobin.

Foi então a sua vez de puxar Soobin para um beijo, tentando fazê-lo com tanto amor quanto o mais alto fez. As mãos do Sonserina seguraram o rosto de Soobin ao beijá-lo lentamente.

— Eu também.


	22. Planos Resgatados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English title: Rescued Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Vamos começar com a barraca?

— Vamos esperar os outros — Yeonjun pôs as mãos nos quadris, observando Taehyun e Kai andarem por aí.

Eles haviam escolhido um terreno de acampamento a aluguel, não muito longe de onde moravam. Os três escolheram tomar um ônibus, enquanto Soobin e Beomgyu levariam o carro, abastecido com suas coisas, pois obviamente Beomgyu tinha um maldito carro.

— Eles tavam bem atrás da gente — Kai franziu o cenho — Por que não chegaram ainda?

Taehyun pegou seu celular.

— Vou ligar pro Soobin.

Yeonjun suspirou, estreitando os olhos por causa do sol.

— Acho que são eles — ele apontou para um carro prata entrando no campo.

Ele andou até o estacionamento quando Beomgyu desligou o motor, os outros seguindo-o. 

— Por que vocês demoraram tanto?

— Eu pedi pra parar na hamburgueria Trouxa. A vermelha — Soobin sorriu.

— McDonald’s? — Taehyun franziu a testa, andando até a traseira do carro.

Kai arfou.

— Vocês comeram Méqui sem mim?

— Ele foi pé no saco — Beomgyu suspirou, fechando a porta do carro — E aqui eu pensando que ele odiava as coisas dos Trouxas.

Taehyun murmurou algo e começou a pegar as malas deles do porta-malas.

— Uau, você deve treinar muito pra levantar tudo isso tão fácil — Kai ofegou antes de pegar algumas coisas também.

— Pois é — Taehyun olhou para Beomgyu e deu uma risadinha antes de os dois mais novos começarem a andar até o lugar demarcado do grupo.

— Aliás, Yeonjun, outro dia eu levei o Soobin no shopping — Beomgyu ergueu a última mala — Quando ele disse algo sobre cuecas bonitas eu quase levei ele na Victoria’s Secrets.

— Ah não, Soobin! — Yeonjun choramingou — A gente só foi nadar.

Beomgyu ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— De cueca.

— Sim. A gente não levou nenhuma sunga, ou calção, pra Hogwarts.

— Em Hogwarts.

— Para! Soobin, fala pra ele-

— Com o Soobin… 

Yeonjun bateu o pé, e Soobin riu, indo até ele.

— Não se preocupa, a gente não foi pra Vanessa’s Secrets, a gente foi pro Kevin Cláudio.

— Agora o seu namorado tem umas cuecas Trouxas da hora pra quando vocês forem, hã, nadar.

Yeonjun observou Beomgyu se afastar, rindo, antes de se virar para Soobin.

— Para de me fazer parecer um esquisito.

— Quem é que tá te fazendo parecer esquisito? Você já faz isso sozinho.

***

— Graças ao Senhor tem um banheiro de verdade aqui — Kai sacudiu suas mãos molhadas ao fazer o caminho de volta para o lugar do grupo no acampamento — E se eu tivesse que fazer num arbusto e alguma coisa me mordesse?

— Mas, hã… — Yeonjun franziu o cenho, deixando a fogueira portátil em frente às barracas — Você não entra na Floresta Proibida pra procurar criaturas o tempo todo?

— Não com a minha bunda de fora — Kai sacudiu a cabeça.

— E? — Yeonjun afastou o cabelo do rosto — Tá tudo pronto aqui pra começar a grelhar-?

— Espera — Soobin dedilhava seu celular — Eu preciso que o Beomgyu me leve num lugar.

— Quê? — Beomgyu franziu as sobrancelhas, já sentado numa das cadeiras dobráveis — Você não podia ter falado isso antes de a gente chegar aqui?

— Eu esqueci — Soobin revirou os olhos, dando seu celular para Beomgyu — Eu pesquisei alguns lugares, tem um legal aqui perto pra comprar frutos do mar.

Beomgyu torceu seu rosto em nojo.

— Se isso for significar mais carne pra mim, okay.

— Eu posso ir? — Kai se animou — Eu quero pegar algumas coisas.

— Mais alguém? — Beomgyu suspirou.

— A gente vai ficar aqui pra lavar os vegetais e acender a fogueira — Taehyun riu, apontando para si mesmo e Yeonjun.

Beomgyu hesitou.

— Certeza?

— Pode ir — Taehyun revirou os olhos, virando-se para procurar o saco de carvão.

Soobin puxou o braço de Beomgyu, levando-o até o estacionamento.

— Por que você me fez trazer um cooler com carne se a gente ia sair pra comprar mais comida?

— Você não vai nem comprar e nem comer os frutos do mar — Soobin sacudiu a cabeça enquanto andavam, Kai seguindo-os.

Yeonjun observou os três antes de ouvir o som da tampa do cooler sendo aberta.

— Será que já é bom começar a lavar isso aqui? — Taehyun pegou uma sacola de vegetais.

Yeonjun anuiu, seguindo-o até a torneira do lado de fora do prédio com os banheiros e escritório.

— Achei que a gente fosse acampar no meio do nada.

— Aqui é o meio do nada.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer — Yeonjun revirou os olhos — Sem banheiros encanados, sem poder ir até uma loja se faltar alguma coisa, sem cooler com o suco favorito do Kai.

Taehyun lhe passou a sacola.

— A gente não pode só ir pra algum lugar e começar a acampar. E se a invadisse uma propriedade privada?

Yeonjun estalou a língua, inclinando-se para ajudá-lo a lavar os vegetais.

— Além disso, — Taehyun deu uma risadinha — a gente vai sentir na pele como é dormir numa barraca quente com mosquitos. Qual a diferença?

— Você não iria gostar do perigo?

— Perigo?

— Sei lá, ouvir alguma coisa no escuro, tipo um urso selvagem.

Taehyun bufou.

— Duvido, o Hyuka ia fazer amizade com ele num instantinho.

— E se, tipo, a gente ouvisse alguma coisa-

— Como se eu e o Hyuka tivéssemos medo de uma floresta Trouxa. A gente ia conseguir salvar vocês.

— Nossa — Yeonjun empurrou o ombro dele com o seu — Você não confia nos seus veteranos pra salvar vocês?

Taehyun pausou, como se precisasse considerar a ideia.

— Talvez no Beomgyu.

— Ei!

***

— Parece que vai cair — Yeonjun olhou para a mesa improvisada em cima do cooler sem uso.

— Não vai — Taehyun torceu o nariz, agarrando sua mala — Se a gente tiver cuidado.

— Okay — Yeonjun se afastou lentamente da mesa — Agora, eu sei que tinha um isqueiro por aqui.

— Não deixa aqueles Trouxas da outra barraca verem.

— Os-? — Yeonjun se virou — Não, acho que eles tão muito longe — ele se virou novamente — Caralho!

— Quê? O quê? Eu te queimei?

Taehyun estava paralizado em frente ao fogo, já aceso, com a varinha empunhada.

— Não — Yeonjun piscou, vendo a culpa nos olhos do outro — Não, você nem me encostou. Tá tudo bem. Eu só levei um susto — ele deu um passo à frente, guiando a varinha de Taehyun de volta à sua mochila.

— Okay.

— Eu pensei que, hã, você não… 

Taehyun deu um passo para trás.

— Eu passei anos treinando pra ter certeza de que eu não ia ferrar com esse feitiço de novo — ele colocou sua mochila no chão — Eu me sinto mais seguro quando sou eu que lanço ele.

— Que bom — Yeonjun assentiu — Você foi muito bem, Tyun, foi até não-verbal. Incrível.

Ele sorriu.

— Fico feliz.

— Desculpa te assustar — Yeonjun pôs as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça de moletom.

— Só não conta pro Gyu que eu fiz isso — Taehyun brincou com os próprios dedos — Ele fica… preocupado.

— Tá — Yeonjun anuiu — Não vou.

O som de um carro os fez se virarem, quebrando a atmosfera estranha. O barulho das rodas andando sobre cascalho parou quando Beomgyu desligou o motor.

— Conseguimos comprar! — Soobin sorriu ao sair do carro.

— A gente tava prestes a começar com a carne — Yeonjun apontou para os ingredientes preparados.

— Você vai grelhar? — Kai foi até eles.

— Tá, eu posso tomar conta disso — Yeonjun olhou para as sacolas que eles trouxeram — O que vocês compraram?

— Nada demais — Soobin as abriu.

— Nada demais? Você pegou um monte de coisa desnecessária — Beomgyu foi até sua cadeira novamente.

— Eu vou comer tudo.

— Não vai.

— Vou, sim!

***

— Não consigo comer mais — Soobin se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira.

Yeonjun terminou o resto de seu lámen e descansou o copo na mesa.

— Argh.

— Como a gente vai dividir as barracas? — Kai apontou para trás — Eu não quero ficar com casal nenhum.

— Espera — Yeonjun franziu o cenho — Você quer dormir? Já?

— A gente pode conversar um pouquinho — Taehyun esticou as pernas.

— Dentro das barracas? Tipo as festas do pijama dos filmes? — Soobin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Yeonjun riu.

— A gente pode fazer isso — ele se levantou da cadeira e respirou profundamente — Vamos limpar tudo e depois falar sobre meninos.

— Vocês prepararam tudo — Beomgyu fez biquinho para Taehyun e se virou para Yeonjun — Vão descansar, a gente cuida disso.

Taehyun estalou a língua.

— Eu ajudo.

— Então eu fico no lugar do Tyun! — Kai riu barulhentamente ao correr para dentro da barraca, berrando quando caiu em sua abertura.

Yeonjun riu e foi atrás do mais novo, já tendo escolhido um lugar no colchão inflável. Ele pegou seu celular.

— Ah — Yeonjun se sentou ao lado dele, cruzando as pernas — Foi um dia legal, não foi?

— O tipo de legal em que você sua e é picado por insetos — Kai riu. Ele ergueu o olhar de sua tela e pausou — Hã… — ele começou a deslizar para baixo em seu celular, indo até suas mensagens mais velhas.

— O que foi?

Kai hesitou um pouco antes de lhe passar lentamente seu celular.

— Eu perguntei sobre o Daewon.

Yeonjun piscou, agarrando o celular. A curiosidade se apossou dele, e ele leu o nome na parte de cima da tela.

— Não sabia que você era amigo do Junseo.

— É algo… recente.

Yeonjun leu as mensagens, que diziam que Daewon estava abalado com o ocorrido, mas passava bem. Sua família ainda não havia descoberto nada.

Ele suspirou. Yeonjun não deveria se preocupar com o inimigo, mas ainda tinha coração.

Ele percebeu Kai olhando para seu celular ansiosamente, e Yeonjun lhe passou-o de volta.

— Eu não vou contar pra eles.

— Hã? — Kai ergueu os olhos — Brigado.

Yeonjun sorriu para ele, bagunçando o cabelo já desordenado na cabeça de Kai.

— Obrigado por sempre confiar em mim.

Kai trauteou.

— Eu confio em você — ele saiu de zona por um momento, pensando em algo.

Yeonjun apenas o observou franzir lentamente o cenho, pensando profundamente.

— Que foi?

Kai olhou para ele novamente.

— Eu deveria te contar.

— Você não parece ter certeza sobre isso.

O mais novo mordiscou o lábio, espiando para fora da barraca, em direção aos outros.

— Kai — Yeonjun o chamou — Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa.

— Sim, por isso que-

— Mas isso não significa que você tem que me contar tudo — ele sorriu.

— O quê?

Yeonjun se virou para encará-lo completamente.

— Se você for só me contar, sem se sentir bem com isso, eu nem quero ouvir.

— Mas… — suas palavras morreram na garganta. Ele expirou, olhando para seu celular novamente — Obrigado.

— Tá me agradecendo por quê? — Yeonjun riu, sentando-se confortavelmente.

— Por ser um bom amigo.

Yeonjun bufou, lançando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Kai.

— Você também é.

***

— Minha nossa, a gente vai falar de meninos? — Beomgyu se jogou de bruços, pernas balançando atrás de si — Soobin, qual o seu tipo?

Taehyun empurrou-o para se sentar ao seu lado.

— Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio?

— Eu desafio o Beomgyu a ir pra casa — Kai sorriu.

— Pode entrar nesse lago, não pode? — Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu não vou entrar lá, não — Soobin franziu o cenho.

— Pedra, papel e tesoura e quem perder vai nadar? — Beomgyu decidiu se sentar.

— Na minha última viagem de acampamento a gente tinha um jogo — Yeonjun pegou um travesseiro e o posicionou em seu colo — Não sei se vocês topam.

Kai estapeou seu joelho.

— Fala aí.

— Não me faz ir nadar — Soobin implorou.

— No três, — Yeonjun ergueu uma mão, três dedos levantados — você mostra quantos meninos você já beijou. Se alguém mostrar a mesma quantidade que você, os dois vão nadar.

— Essa é a coisa mais sem noção que eu já ouvi — Beomgyu revirou os olhos — Okay, bora lá.

Soobin ainda fazia bico.

— Eu não gosto disso.

— Quantos meninos eu já beijei? — Taehyun tombou a cabeça para um lado — Ou pessoas?

— Meninos, não quero que meu número seja muito alto — Yeonjun balançou uma mão.

— Uau, doutorando do amor — Kai zombou — Todo popularzinho, beijando pessoas.

Yeonjun deu de ombros.

— A gente vai jogar?

— Ainda acho que é idiota — Soobin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Okay — Yeonjun sorriu — Vamos lá.

Yeonjun fez contou até três, e todos pausaram para ver os dedos uns dos outros.

Taehyun olhou para Soobin com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Você levantou duas mãos?

— Levantei, não — Soobin sorriu — Só cinco dedos.

— Levantou, sim-

— Huening Kai, para de mentir — Beomgyu comentou.

— O quê? — Kai levantara dois dedos — Eu não tô!

— Taehyun e Yeonjun levantaram quatro — Soobin apontou para os dois — Então vocês vão, rá!

— Tá, sem problemas — Yeonjun se levantou — Beomgyu, você é tão fofo.

Soobin se levantou com ele.

— Você só beijou o Taehyun?

Beomgyu franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Cala a boca, aposto que queriam estar com os primeiros beijos de vocês.

— Não.

— Não exatamente.

— Eu, não.

— Não queria.

— Calem a boca — Beomgyu se levantou.

— Awn, você vai casar com seu primeiro amor? Que romântico — Yeonjun riu ao começar a caminhar até a margem do lago.

— Cas-? — Beomgyu soltou uma risada ao desviar o olhar — Do que você tá falando?

— Vamos só entrar no lago — Taehyun apertou o passo.

— E a gente vai fingir que não viu as suas orelhas vermelhas — Kai assentiu, parando ao lado de Beomgyu.

Os pés de Yeonjun alcançaram a água.

— Cacete! Tá gelada!

— Quão fundo você acha que fica? — Taehyun também mergulhou os dedos do pé.

— Não tenho ideia — Yeonjun expirou — A gente tira a camisa?

— Você trouxe uma troca de roupa?

— Trouxe.

Taehyun agarrou seu pulso e começou a correr mais para dentro do lago, arrastando Yeonjun consigo e gritando em frustração quando a ação ficou mais difícil e a água apenas atingiu seus joelhos.

— Marmelada! — Kai ergueu uma mão com o polegar para baixo — Mergulha a cabeça!

— Cala a boca! — Yeonjun gritou de volta.

— Mergulha! — Beomgyu se juntou a Kai.

— Mergulha se tiver coragem, cagão!

— Tão chamando quem de cagão? — Yeonjun olhou para a água escura abaixo dele — Espero que não tenha nada aqui.

Ele dobrou os joelhos e se jogou debaixo d’água da melhor maneira que pôde, o frio atingindo-o antes de se sentar novamente. Taehyun fez o mesmo, choramingando com a temperatura.

Levantando-se novamente, ele correu para fora da água, pernas lentas ao dar passos grandes em direção à margem. Soobin havia pegado uma toalha e a abriu enquanto Yeonjun corria até ele.

Soobin abraçou-o com a toalha, não se importando que Yeonjun molhava seu ombro.

— Tava fria?

— Aham — Yeonjun fez biquinho, fechando os olhos ao aproveitar o calor de Soobin.

— Espera! — Taehyun ainda estava na água — Acho que minha lente de contato caiu!

— Você trouxe outra?

— Não!

— Burrão.

Kai olhou entre os quatros.

— Dá pra perceber muito bem quem tá na fase da lua de mel.

Yeonjun riu, uma bochecha ainda esmagada contra o ombro de Soobin. Ele já não sentia mais frio, só gostava da sensação.

— Isso aí não existe.

— É, esses dois tão na fase do casamento.

— Parem de falar de casamento — Beomgyu olhou feio para eles.

— Taehyun! — Soobin chamou — O Gyu tá planejando te dar um anel de noivado!

— Ele não consegue nem me tirar desse lago!

Soobin riu alto, chacoalhando Yeonjun, que se apoiava nele.

O loiro ouviu a risada de Kai, observando Beomgyu tirar os sapatos para entrar na água e ajudar Taehyun.

Ele suspirou contra o pescoço de Soobin, incerto quanto a se o calor que sentia vinha da toalha ou do carinho que sentia pelo mais alto.

***

Yeonjun se espreguiçou ao acordar, tentando se orientar num ambiente estranho. Ele viu Kai encolhido numa pelúcia à sua direita, Beomgyu à sua esquerda.

O loiro se levantou, abrindo o zíper da barraca com o máximo de quietude que podia para sair.

— Tá acordado?

Taehyun sorriu para ele.

— O tempo tá gostoso.

Yeonjun estreitou os olhos debaixo do sol.

— O Soobin tá dormindo?

— Tá — Taehyun fez menção à barraca.

Yeonjun cambaleou até a barraca menor, encontrando Soobin dormindo profundamente. Ele sorriu com a imagem antes de se jogar ao lado dele, respirando fundo contra o Lufa-Lufa antes de deixar um beijo em sua bochecha macia.

Soobin se mexeu, e Yeonjun começou a deixar mais beijos em seu rosto, suas bochechas, testa, nariz.

— Jun? — ele murmurou, sua voz grave e rouca.

— Ficaria ofendido se fosse outra pessoa — Yeonjun riu.

O mais alto grunhiu, espreguiçando-se antes de jogar um braço em volta dele e finalmente abrindo os olhos.

— Oi.

— Oi, gatinho.

Soobin bufou, fechando os olhos novamente.

— Como você fica tão bonito logo depois de acordar? — Yeonjun sacudiu a cabeça.

— Para — Soobin sorriu.

— Olha só pra você, uma lindeza. Minha lindeza de Soobin.

Ele abriu os olhos novamente, olhando para Yeonjun com um sorriso.

— Você também não fica nem um pouco feio.

— Eu nunca fico feio.

— Pentelho — a voz de Soobin ainda estava grave de sono — Me dá um beijo.

Yeonjun riu e se inclinou para beijá-lo, ambos ignorando seus hálitos matinais e sendo desgostosamente fofos como sabiam que eram.

— Café da manhã? 

— Me deixa… — Soobin suspirou — Mais cinco minutos — ele sorriu com os olhos fechados.

Yeonjun riu e se levantou, deixando a barraca novamente para ver Taehyun arrastando as coisas. Ele entrou na barraca maior mais uma vez, olhando para os dois meninos adormecidos.

— Bom dia, flores do dia! — ele começou a bater palmas — Todo mundo de pé!

Kai se sentou, olhando ao redor, confuso.

— Quê?

— Como é que acorda esse aqui?

Kai pegou um travesseiro e o usou para bater em Beomgyu.

— Faz isso de novo se tiver coragem — Beomgyu murmurou. 

Yeonjun saiu da barraca no momento em que Kai ergueu o travesseiro novamente, observando Taehyun se servir de suco.

— Por que eles tão gritando?

— Tão brincando.

Um grito agudo veio da barraca quando Kai engatinhou para fora.

— Não se enfia a varinha numa guerra de travesseiro!

Soobin cambaleou para fora de sua barraca, olhos arregalados.

— Que foi isso? Tá todo mundo bem?

— Agora que você acordou, — Yeonjun sorriu — vamos tomar café.

***

Yeonjun brincava com o cabelo de Soobin enquanto o mais alto descansava a cabeça em seu colo. Kai estava deitado de bruços em frente a eles, Taehyun ao seu lado com a cabeça de Beomgyu em sua barriga.

— Eu vou sentir falta disso — Yeonjun sorriu para eles, lembrando-se das vezes em que eles se deitavam daquela maneira nos pátios de Hogwarts.

— O que eu vou fazer sem vocês, gente? — Kai fez bico — Vou ficar tão solitário.

— Eu sou o quê pra você? — Taehyun riu.

— Eu sei, mas a gente não vai ficar todos juntos assim.

Soobin estendeu uma mão para empurrar Kai ligeiramente.

— A gente ainda pode ficar juntos.

Kai deu uma risadinha.

— Não depois de amanhã.

Yeonjun riu.

— Vai, a gente vai estar juntos am-

— Não fala — Soobin franziu a testa.

— O quê? Am-

— Mano, não fala a frase — Beomgyu grunhiu.

— Tá bom — Yeonjun bufou — Vou sentir saudades de vocês, também.

— Todo meloso — Soobin sorriu para ele.

— É, eu sou — Yeonjun torceu o nariz.

— Não vamos nos emocionar aqui de novo, não — Taehyun fechou os olhos.

— Eu só queria dizer — Yeonjun torceu um fio de cabelo de Soobin — obrigado. Por me darem um ano como esse.

— Obrigado por nos deixar fazer isso — Soobin lhe deu outro sorriso adornado por covinhas.

— É tudo graças a você.

Yeonjun riu ao se abaixar para beijar Soobin, ouvindo os outros reclamando em resposta.

**xxx**

**O próximo trecho é um FINAL ALTERNATIVO.**

**Também foi quase o fim da segunda parte.**

**Se você gostou do original, pode parar de ler.**

**xxx**

— Eles tão mandando alunos pra me buscar agora? — Yeonjun colocou as mãos nos bolsos — Um Monitor? — ele repetiu sarcasticamente — Você tá substituindo uma coruja, agora, ou o quê?

— Em breve vou ser o Monitor Chefe — o outro menino piscou, confuso com a resposta de Yeonjun.

— Claro que vai — Yeonjun assentiu com sobrancelhas franzidas — Enfim, — ele começou antes que o tal Monitor pudesse responder — não tô interessado. Brigado.

— Esse é o último ano que você pode ir pra Hogwarts — ele disse, subitamente sério, e tirou um envelope familiar do bolso — Eles realmente querem que você vá.

— Já disse que não quero.

— Se isso for por causa da sua mãe-

— E se for, hein? — Yeonjun começou a se irritar, e se perguntou se o Monitor usaria magia numa briga.

Ele meio que queria descobrir.

— Eles se foram — ele disse suavemente — O Lorde das Trevas e todos os seus seguidores…

— Como você tem tanta certeza? Disseram a mesma coisa da última vez, também.

— Eu sei que dá medo, mas… — ele esfregou a parte de trás de seu pescoço — Se esse for o caso, você na verdade vai estar mais seguro lá do que aqui.

— Eu não tô com medo, eu tô com raiva.

— E é compreensível — o Monitor estendeu sua mão com o envelope — Só… pensa um pouco.

— Soobin!

Yeonjun olhou para trás e viu outro menino vindo na direção dos dois em uma bicicleta. Ele parou ao lado deles com um sorriso.

O Monitor empurrou o envelope para Yeonjun novamente, que o recebeu com pressa, antes de encarar o menino de cabelo descolorido ao seu lado.

Yeonjun observou os dois meninos conversando enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos. Todo ano, ele se pegava pensativo.

Pensativo quanto a como a vida poderia ser em Hogwarts.

Suspirando, Yeonjun amassou o envelope e passou-o para o Monitor - Soobin.

Ele realmente deveria parar de sonhar acordado.

— De novo, não tô interessado.

O mais alto suspirou.

— Pode ficar com ele.

Ele se sentiu quase decepcionado com a forma que o outro desistiu, mas era o que queria, não era?

Yeonjun assistiu enquanto Soobin e o outro menino começaram a se afastar. Talvez Hogwarts estivesse relaxando, enviando estudantes daquele modo. Talvez pensassem que um rosto amigável convenceria Yeonjun.

Talvez estivessem errados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiê ~~  
> Bom!!!! Um comentário aqui sobre o aviso logo antes do final alternativo: no original, é mencionado que ele quase foi o fim da 'primeira' parte, porque YHIYM (Seu coração é sua obra-prima) foi escrita e postada antes de Love of the Loveless (Amor dos Sem-Amor), portanto, na visão da Nez, essa é a primeira parte da série. Como eu comecei a traduzir e postar diretamente por Love of the Loveless, eu considerei SCESO como a segunda parte da minha série, então o aviso tá gravado como o final alternativo sendo o primeiro fim da 'segunda' parte da história geral.  
> É isso :p

**Author's Note:**

> Gente,,,,,,,,, terminamos. COMO ASSIM??  
> Nem parece ser verdade, acho que tô sonhando aqui ainda  
> Nossa senhora, foi uma baita experiência traduzir tudo isso. Nem sei o que dizer, muitas emoções de vários tipos. Tô digitando qualquer coisa aqui, também  
> Gostaria de primeiramente agradecer à Nez, que me permitiu traduzir a história dela e postar tudo. A imaginação dela voou longe quando escreveu essas histórias, e eu espero ter capturado minimamente tudo o que ela quis veicular com as palavras dela. Talvez ela esteja lendo isso agora, então, de novo, obrigada, Nez! Você é demais <3 ily  
> Quem sabe eu volte com a tradução de outra história? Ou com as minhas próprias? kk eu sei lá  
> Obrigada também a quem leu a minha tradução, eu sei que são poucos, mas gosto de saber que meu esforço foi reconhecido e apreciado por alguns s2 comentários são apreciados!!  
> \- Bia sz


End file.
